Dark Heart
by Zephyr Knight
Summary: Le résumé : A la fin de la saison 4, Emma est devenu la nouvelle Dark One, tuant Rumple avec la dague. Suite à ce meurtre, son cœur est devenu définitivement sombre. Elle laisse donc toute la ville et ces amis dans un désarroi totale. Regina est dévasté par la disparition de la blonde, restant à se morfondre dans son manoir. Que deviendra Emma ? Est-ce-qu'elle peut être sauvé ? SQ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteur :** Hey ça va ? Moi, tranquille. Je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction sur Swan Queen : Dark Heart. Pour que vous ne soyez pas trop à l'ouest, Emma est devenu le Dark One. Elle a tué Rumple. Elle est du coté du mal. Voilà, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir pour cette nouvelle fiction ! On se retrouve en bas ;)

**Chapitre 1** : _Destin_

Le grand manoir de Regina Mills était vide et sombre. L'ambiance était devenu envahissante, lourde et froide. Henry lui même ne voulait plus venir dans cette maison par plaisir. Il n'y venait que pour rendre visite à sa mère. Celle-ci était sur le canapé, un verre de cidre à la main, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Des larmes coulèrent sur ces joues rouges. Des larmes de deuil et de séquestration. Regina n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même depuis ce terrible jour. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que l'ancienne reine n'était plus elle-même, revenant tout doucement dans les tréfonds de la magie noire. L'histoire avec Robin et Zelena ne l'avait pas touché plus que ça. Ce fut une toute autre histoire qui le fit. Finissant son verre de cidre, elle grimaça en se levant, cherchant cette fois-ci une bouteille de wiski. Oui, Regina Mills n'était plus elle-même. Une fois de nouveau sur le canapé, elle but d'une traite le liquide ambre, les larmes coulants à torrent sur ces joues. Des larmes de colère et de désespoir cette fois-ci. Elle ouvrit les yeux, révélant un marron devenu terne et noir, puis fixa une photo sur le mur. Une blonde et un brun. Ce fut naturellement qu'elle prononça le prénom qui l'as faisait tant souffrir.

-**_Emma..._ **Murmura-t-elle, avant de lancé son verre en direction du mur.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Dans l'appartement des Charming, Snow était dans le même état que Regina. Pleurant tout les jours la blonde, l'ancienne princesse n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Elle n'allait plus au travail, ne parlait plus, ne faisant que pleuré. Quand elle ne pleuré pas, elle dormait et faisait des rêves, plutôt des cauchemars. David ne savait plus quoi faire, en plus de s'occupé de la maison, de son travail, de la ville, le pauvre prince devait aussi s'occupé de sa femme, de son fils et d'Henry. Charming était à bout de nerfs, toujours à fleur de peau. Le soir, quand il était de garde au poste, il ne pouvait empêché les larmes de dévalé sur ces joues sous le poids de sa culpabilité. La perte de sa fille était une bien trop cruelle épreuve pour le jeune homme qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Quand il revint chez lui, il trouva Snow endormi dans leur lit, épuisé. Il se déshabilla et se coucha également. Quelques minutes après, il entendit des sanglots dans la chambre d'Henry. Il se leva, le cœur lourd et se dirigea dans la chambre de son petit fils. Il le trouva assis sur son lit, les genoux replié contre son torse de jeune homme, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le jeune homme releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux larmoyants de Charming. Celui-ci s'assis sur le lit et prit Henry dans ces bras.

-**Ce n'est pas juste.** Pleura le jeune adolescent.

-**Je sais, Henry.** Soupira le prince, faisant tout pour ne pas s'effondré.

-**Elle me manque, grand père.** Cria presque Henry, sous le désarroi.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de David sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir. Il serra fort le jeune garçon dans ces bras et resta avec lui jusqu'à qu'il s'endort.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

La nuit venait de tombé sur StoryBrooke, une nuit glaciale. Depuis la disparition d'Emma, toute la ville était en deuil. Ruby ne sortait plus, n'allant plus au travail. Belle pleurait à la fois la perte de son mari mais aussi de cette précieuse amie. Pourtant, alors que la ville venait de s'endormir, de longs cheveux doré firent leur apparition sur le manoir de la famille Mills. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds dorés et avec une peau pâle. Emma Swan regardait l'ancienne reine monté dans sa chambre. Son expression se tiré vers la souffrance, une souffrance sourde. Quelque chose derrière elle attira son attention mais son regard resté planté sur Regina. La jeune femme brune derrière elle s'avança pour venir se posé à coté.

-**Elle te manque.** Dit-elle simplement.

-**Ils me manquent tous.** Répliqua-t-elle, froide.

-**Pourtant tu as choisi le côté des méchants.** Récapitula la belle brune.

-**Pourquoi tu est là, Lily ?** Interrogea Emma, plantant son regard noir sur son ancienne amie.

-**Pour te rappelé quand tant que nouvelle Dark One, tu doit emmené les méchants à leur fin heureuse.**

-**Je suis peut être la nouvelle Dark One mais je ne vous aiderez pas.** Annonça-t-elle.

Puis, elle disparut dans une fumée violette, tirant sur le blanc. Elle apparut dans la chambre de l'ancienne reine. Regina dormait déjà, surement épuisé de sa journée. La blonde se baissa, de sorte à être en face du visage de son amie.

-**Je reviendrais, Regina.** Dit-elle simplement, déposant un baiser sur la joue de l'endormi.

Puis, elle disparut de nouveau dans un nuage violet.

_**Voili Vouloù ! Alors votre verdict ? Laissez tout en commentaire ce serait cool ;) **_

_**Bisous ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story :)

Note de l'auteur : Coucou mes petits Oncers ! Comme je ne sais pas à quand je pourrais écrire dans la semaine, je vais vous posté deux chapitre dans le week end. Un demain et un Dimanche. A condition que j'ai de bon retour pour ce chapitre ;) D'ailleurs, merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements pour cette nouvelle fanfiction :) Pour répondre à certain : Non, ce n'est pas une suite de Dark Emma, je n'est pas encore lu cette fanfiction. Donc si c'est un peu pareil, vraiment désolé. Ensuite, pour la relation Zelena/Regina, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais approfondir leur relation pour justement que ce soit bénéfique au Swan Queen ;) Aller, trêve de bavardages, on se retrouve en bas :P

**Chapitre 2 : Oublie **

Le ciel était bleu, couronné de soleil. Je regardais tout autour de moi, il y avait une grande forêt, semblable à celle de la forêt enchanté. Je fronce des sourcils, trouvant justement cela trop ressemblant. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent quand j'aperçus mon château, ou bien ce que devait être mon château. Au lieu d'être de couleur sombre et terne, il avait repris la couleur pur du blanc et du bleu. Je fronce des sourcils en remarquant une belle blonde s'avancer vers moi. Je reconnus Emma. En quelque minute, elle se retrouva devant moi, habillé telle une princesse, un sourire gravé sur ces lèvres. Un sourire naquis automatiquement sur mes lèvres en voyant ma rivale, mon amie.

-**Regina.** Dit-elle de sa voix suave.

-**C'est un rêve ? Tu ne peut pas être là, Emma.** Lui dis-je, encore sous le choc de ces derniers jours.

-**Je dirais que c'est plutôt une vision. Je ne suis pas la Emma que tu connait.** Sourit-elle, tous en me regardant.

Je l'observais. Cette Emma n'avait pas de cernes noirs sous les yeux. Ces yeux étaient bleus presque profond et pas noir. Le blanc de ces yeux n'était pas rouge mais bel et bien blanc. Ces cheveux n'étaient plus détaché. C'est à cette constatation que je compris la nature de cette personne.

-**Tu est la part de lumière d'Emma. Tu est la Sauveuse.** Compris-je, l'observant encore.

-**Oui, je suis la lumière qu'Emma avait en elle. Maintenant remplacer par les ténèbres.** Répliqua-t-elle, perdant son sourire.

-**Comment est-ce possible ?**

-**Tu m'as appeler, Regina. Ton subconscient as réclamé la présence d'Emma. Je suis alors apparut.**

Je ne répondis pas, sachant qu'elle disait la vérité. Je souffla de dépit et elle le remarqua. Elle continua de m'observé, silencieuse.

-**Tu connait la raison qui pousse ton cœur et ton âme à vouloir la présence d'Emma. N'Est-ce pas, Regina.** Sourit-elle tendrement, disparaissant petit à petit.

Je me réveille d'un coup dans mon lit, en sueur. Je ressentis une magie noire tout autour de moi, pourtant je ne me sentais pas en danger. J'écarquille des yeux en retrouvant le propriétaire de cette magie.

-**Emma...** Murmurais-je, doucement.

-**Bonjour, Regina.** Souffla une voix à coté de mon lit.

Je tourne la tête directement à l'écoute de cette voix, écarquillant les yeux devant la personne présente dans ma chambre.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Dans le manoir de l'auteur, Lily et Maleficient étaient en train de passer du temps ensemble, rattrapant les nombreuses années passés l'une sans l'autre. La jeune femme ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, hormis ces cheveux bruns. Lily avait le caractère de la blonde, assuré et colérique mais nettement sage.

-**Tu as connu Emma comment ?** Demanda soudainement la blonde.

-**C'est une longue histoire.** Répliqua Lily, évasive.

-**Lily, chérie, j'ai passé trop d'année à te rechercher. Je veux savoir tout de ta vie d'avant.** Répliqua Maleficient, posant son regard sur sa progéniture.

Lily observa sa mère un moment, trouvant dans les yeux de celle-ci la vérité. Elle souffla pour se donné du courage, n'aimant pas parlé de cette époque.

-**Emma et moi, nous nous sommes rencontré dans un magasin. Elle venait de fuir encore une de ces familles d'accueils et était en train de volé quelque chose. La vigile l'as vu mais avant qu'elle ne se fasse avoir, je me suis interposé et j'ai proposé à Emma de lui payé ce qu'elle avait besoin.. Avec une carte de crédit volé. On est resté quelque temps ensemble, allant de ville en ville, de magasin en magasin. Un jour, hors que je l'avais emmené chez moi, dans une maison abandonné, ma famille d'accueil a débarqué. Emma a donc compris que je lui avait mentit, que je n'étais pas seule, sans personne. Et elle s'est éloigné de moi.** Expliqua Lily, son regard perdu dans l'horizon.

-**Tu as du beaucoup souffrir de son départ.** Constata Maleficient.

-**En effet, j'en ai souffert plus que de nécessaire.** Souffla Lily.

-**Tu l'aimais.** Murmura la blonde, comprenant sa fille.

Lily ne répondit pas mais hocha de la tête positivement. La jeune brune ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais elle avait aimé la blonde. C'est pour cela que son départ avait été très dur pour elle. Emma l'avait lâchement abandonné. La brune se leva de son fauteuil, s'approchant de la cheminée. Observant les flammes, elle souhaitait oublié pour toujours ces sentiments pour Emma, surtout maintenant. Après quelques minutes à observé les flammes, elle se tourna en direction de la bibliothèque. Une brume bordeaux se dessina, laissant apparaître Emma. La jeune femme avait toujours les yeux d'un noir ténébreux. Maleficient ne se leva pas de son siège, regardant la blonde avec intérêt. Emma ne fit pas attention à la mère comme de la fille et se dirigea vers une étagère de la bibliothèque. Elle chercha un livre et une fois trouvé, elle disparut sans aucun mot. Lily regarda sa mère, surprise.

-**Elle a prit une formule d'oubli.** Annonça la sorcière, neutre.

Lily ne répondit pas à sa mère et se concentra de nouveau sur les flammes de la cheminée. La lueur de ces yeux devint doré, signe de la magie qu'elle avait en elle.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Charming était au poste, travaillant sur les dossiers qu'avait laissé Emma. Soudain, il entendit des talons caractéristique de Madame le Maire. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une belle rousse à la place de Regina. Le prince se leva d'un bon, sortant son arme et prenant en joue la jeune femme.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu fait ici, Zelena ?** Demanda David, sur la défensive.

-**Détend toi, beau prince, je suis venu te parlé de ma très chère sœur.** Soupira Zelena, s'avançant vers le prince.

-**Toi Zelena ? Tu veut me parlé de ta sœur ? Votre petite guerre est enfin terminé ?** Répliqua David, froid.

-**Je m'inquiète pour elle. Sa doit être le coup des hormones.** Suggéra-t-elle, posant ces mains sur son ventre.

-**Je t'écoute, Zelena mais ne me fait pas perdre mon temps.** Annonça David.

-**Elle souffre de la perte d'Emma. Bien plus que n'importe qui. Tu as du le constaté, Charming. Sait-tu pourquoi c'est le cas ? Pourquoi Regina revient peut à peut dans les ténèbres ?** Interrogea la rousse, très sérieuse.

-**Oui, je crois en avoir une petite idée. Mais tu te trompe en disant qu'elle souffre bien plus que les autres. Snow, Henry, Ruby, Belle ! Tout le monde souffre de son départ ! Mais nous savons qu'elle reviendra.** Cria le jeune prince, sur les nerfs.

-**Tu parle comme si elle est parti à Boston ou autre. Réveillé vous ! Elle est du coté du mal ! Elle est la Dark One !** Dit Zelena, haussant la voix.

David ne répondit pas et se contenta de regardant Zelena dans les yeux. Il souffla ensuite, s'assis de nouveau sur son siège.

-**Il y a peut être une solution pour sauvé ta fille, Charming et dans la même foulé sauvé Regina. Mais tu devra la découvrir par toi même. Je te préviens seulement que ce ne sera pas aussi simple que de faire revenir Regina ou moi même dans le droit chemin.** Annonça Zelena, sortant de la pièce.

David regarda partir la rousse, perdu dans ces pensés. Si il y avait un moyen de faire revenir Emma dans le droit chemin, il le trouvera.

_**Voili, Vouloù ! Alors ? Vos impressions ? Laissez tous en Reviews, ça me ferait plaisir :) **_

_**Kissous ! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Coucou la compagnie ! Alors déjà **MERCI** pour **vos Reviews** sympathique ! ça m'aide à continué **cette fanfiction** et à me tenir **au rythme** de publication que je me suis dis. Alors un grand **MERCI** à vous parce que sans ces lecteurs, un auteur n'est rien ! J'ai aussi pris le temps de **corrigé ce chapitre** moi-même, étant donné que **ma Bêta** est assez occupé en ce moment. Alors si il reste quelques petites fautes, je m'en excuse déjà d'avance :) Ensuite, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir **vos réactions** sur ce chapitre qui marque un tournant dans ma fiction. Je ne dirais juste qu'une chose :_ Ne pas tapé l'auteure_ ! Oui, je dis ça parce que je suis sûr que la **communauté Swan Queen** va me passé les menottes pour ce chapitre ! Une indication : **JE SUIS AUSSI A 100% SWAN QUEEN** alors ce chapitre était assez compliqué à écrire. Vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant x) Bref, on se retrouve en bas _les Oncers_ ;)

**Chapitre 3 : Ténèbres**

Zelena se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de StoryBrooke, d'un pas pressé. Elle passa les portes, qui claquèrent contre les murs avec fracas. Belle leva les yeux vers elle, sur la défensive, derrière son bureau. La rouquine se posa derrière le bureau, les yeux noirs.

-Q**u'est-ce que me vaut ta visite, Zelena ?** Questionna Belle, les yeux tout aussi noirs.

-**Je voulais faire appel à ta tête d'intello. Si une personne veut faire disparaitre ces sentiments, comme ceux d'un True Love, comment pourrait-elle faire ?** Demanda la sorcière, rapidement.

Belle regarda quelques secondes la rousse, surprise par cette question.

-**Elle n'as pas le choix, soit elle accepte son True Love. Soit ...**

-**Soit elle utilise la magie pour l'oublier.** Compléta la sorcière.

Puis, elle sortis de la bibliothèque laissant une Belle complètement abasourdie. Elle utilisa ces pouvoirs pour disparaître dans une fumée verte et apparaître dans l'antre de Maleficient. La blonde se retourna vers la rousse, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-**Zelena, quelle bonne surprise.** Râla Maleficient.

-**Épargne moi tes sarcasmes, Maleficient. Qu'Est-ce qu'Emma a prévu de faire ?** Répliqua Zelena.

-**Vous le saurez bien assez vite.** Sourit la sorcière.

Puis, elle se transforma en une fumée grise, laissant Zelena seule avec ces réflexions.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Regina était toujours dans sa chambre, surprise. Elle s'était relevée de son lit, découvrant la personne à cotée de celui-ci. Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux doré et aux yeux ténébreux l'as regardé d'une façon à la fois désolé et neutre. Après un certain moment, moment qu'il fallut à Regina pour se remettre de ces émotions, elle prit la parole, d'une manière peu sûr.

-**Em.. Emma ?** Hésita-t-elle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-**Regina.** Déclara simplement la Dark One.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Demanda sur la défense la mairesse.

-**Je suis venu pour confirmer quelque chose.** Avoua Emma, s'avançant vers la brune.

L'ancienne Evil Queen ne put parlé que les lèvres de la blonde entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Sous le choc, elle ne répondit pas à son baisers. Il fut trop tard quand elle revint à elle. Le contact avec Emma avait été rompu et l'ancienne sauveuse, dos tourné, regarda Regina.

-**J'aurais aimé qu'il y est une autre solution.** Dit-elle, d'une voix triste.

-**Non, Emma attend !** Essaya-t-elle de l'a retenir.

Mais il était trop tard, elle vit Emma disparaître dans une fumée bordeaux pur. Réalisant qu'elle avait sans doute perdus son unique chance de faire revenir Emma, l'ancienne reine tomba à genou pour la première fois de sa vie, pleurant et criant son désarroi. Elle frappa de toutes ces forces le sol avec ces points en hurlant sa douleur. Sa magie explosa, elle aussi, ne laissant que désolation sur son passage. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci étaient d'un noir profond. Elle -même sentait qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle ,mais elle s'en fichait. Sur une des branches du pommier, Emma observait la scène qui se dérouler sous ses yeux, sortant de sa poche une fiole de la couleur du béton. C'est en laissant coulé ces larmes ,pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était du côté du mal, qu'elle pris cette potion. Soudainement, la magie de Regina s'échappa de la chambre, venant directement sur elle. Malheureusement, elle ne fut plus atteinte par l'amour de la reine, oubliant totalement ces sentiments envers son True Love. Emma était désormais devenu à cent pour cent, la Dark One.

Ressentant la magie et le désespoir de sa sœur, Zelena fut frappé par toute cette souffrance. De nombreuses années, elle avait rêvé de ce moment ,mais maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé une vie nouvelle, elle n'en voulait plus à Regina. Elle fut rejointe dans la rue par Snow et David, ayant ressentit aussi la magie de l'ancienne reine. Ils se regardèrent tous et accoururent en direction du manoir. Ils se pétrifièrent tous en découvrant un spectacle hors norme : Regina et Emma qui s'affrontaient. La blonde avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres tandis que Regina avait les yeux empli de noirceur et que sa magie était revenue dans le côté sombre. Snow posa ses mains sur sa bouche, se retenant de pleurer à cette vision, s'en succès. Henry arriva en dernier, pétrifié de voir ces mères de cet état. Il s'avança vers le champ de bataille.

-**Arrêter !** Hurla-t-il, malgré les cris de ces grands parents.

Les deux mères ne se rendit pas compte de leur fils à côté d'elle. Emma envoya une boule d'énergie noire pure en direction de Regina qui fit explosé toute sa magie, toute sa puissance. Une fumée verte apparut à côté des Charmings, réapparaissant devant Henry. Zelena créa un bouclier tout autour du jeune garçon et des habitants. Henry regardait la rousse faire, les yeux surpris et empli de larmes.

-**Zelena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Henry, peu sûr.

-**Je te protège, Henry.** Murmura doucement la rousse, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, elle pris la main du jeune homme et ils disparurent dans une fumée verte. Zelena revint à côté du couple Charming, laissant Henry avec eux. Ils étaient tous sous le choc de ce que venait de faire la rousse. Soudainement, une détonation fit tremblé la terre et une lueur rouge apparut entre Emma et Regina. Elles se firent projeté l'une à l'opposer de l'autre puis Lily apparut dans un éclair gris. Emma utilisa sa magie pour se réceptionné tandis que Zelena protégea Regina, qui s'était évanouit à cause de l'épuisement de sa magie. Tous regardèrent Lily et Emma partagé entre la surprise et le chagrin. La Dark One regarda ces parents dans les yeux, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Puis, elle disparut avec Lily à sa suite. Snow s'écroula à terre, sous les yeux de tout le monde, pleurant à chaude larme. Henry s'avança vers sa mère et Zelena qui avait sauvé la brune.

-**Elle va s'en sortir ?** Demanda le jeune homme, en proie aux larmes.

-**Ta mère est coriace, Henry. Elle va s'en sortir, elle est simplement très fatigué.** Sourit faiblement l'ancienne méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.

Elle observa ensuite sa sœur, perdus dans ces pensées. Elle l'as pris dans ses bras et disparut avec Henry et les Charmings. Ils étaient maintenant dans l'appartement du couple. Elle emmena Regina dans l'ancienne chambre d'Emma, restant avec elle jusqu'à qu'elle se réveille.

-**Je me demande ce qui a bien pu ce passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil, Regina.** Murmura la sorcière, plus pour elle-même que pour la personne couchée sur le lit.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Pendant ce temps, Lily et Emma apparurent dans le manoir de la blonde. Lily commença alors à lui demandé ce qui s'était passé. Voyant que la blonde ne répondait pas, elle s'énerva et lui cria dessus. Emma se retourna vers son ancienne amie, arquant un sourcil. Elle s'avança alors vers elle à toute vitesse et écrasa ces lèvres sur celle de la brune. Celle-ci en fut très surprise ,mais répondit au baiser violent de son ancienne amie tout de même. Emma les dirigea vers sa chambre, sous le regard de Maleficient, qui était dehors. Elle disparut dans une brume grise quand elle vit les deux jeunes femmes en train de coucher ensemble.

_**Voili Vouloù ! Alors Reviews ? :) ON NE TAPE PAS L'AUTEUR HEIN ! :SeProtègeAuCasOù:**_

_**Kissous ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Coucou les Oncers ! Alors pas trop troublé par l'épisode de Dimanche ? :P Pour me rattraper, voici le chapitre 4 ! Il est assez court mais très important pour le reste de l'histoire ! Pour les Evils Regals, désolé de ce que je fais à Regina dans le premier chapitre mais c'est nécessaire. Pareil pour les SQ ! Pour toutes les réponses que vous avez, elles seront TOUTES résolu dans les prochains chapitres ;) On se retrouve en bas alors :p

**Chapitre 4 : Les ténèbres du cœur !**

Emma se réveilla dans la nuit, complétement nue, avec à ces côtés Lily, tout aussi nue. Elle observa la dragonne à côté d'elle, soupira puis se leva du lit. La blonde s'habilla, mais réveilla Lily au passage, qui observa son amante d'un soir.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu fais, Em' ?** Demanda Lily, à moitié réveillé.

Emma ne répondit pas, le visage fermé, regardant la brune dans les yeux. Puis, elle s'assoit sur le lit, enfilant ces bottes. Lily maintient le drap contre son corps, tout en s'avançant vers Emma par derrière. Elle posa ses bras autour de la taille de la Dark One, embrassant son cou au passage. Mais n'étant pas d'humeur, Emma se leva d'un coup, laissant un regard glaçant sur Lily. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard, encore plus noir.

-**Je ne représente qu'un coup d'un soir pour toi ?!** Commença à hurlé la dragonne.

-**Tu as tout compris, tu es vraiment intelligente.** Répliqua Emma, froide et sarcastique.

-**Tu est une belle salope ! Tu le sais ça ?** Dit Lily, tout en se levant et avançant vers Emma.

-**Écoute, chérie, cette nuit était vraiment bien ,mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je tombe amoureuse de toi. Quand je veux quelque chose, je me sers, point barre. Maintenant, arrête de vivre dans le passé, chère petite Lily.** Rigola Emma, pourtant son rire n'était pas amusé.

-**Pourtant, tu ne t'es pas servis quand tu es allé voir cette pétasse de Regina ! Pourtant, tu viens de me dire que tu te servais quand tu voulais. Je me demande pourquoi tu ne t'es pas tapé Regina !** Cria Lily, se rapprochant dangereusement de la blonde.

Emma ne répondit pas, sourit d'une façon glaciale avant de donner un coup de poing monumental au visage de son interlocutrice. Lily se cambra vers le sol, relevant son regard vers Emma. La Dark One put voir l'étincelle doré dans les yeux de la brune. Avec rage, la brune frappa aussi Emma de toutes ces forces ,mais la blonde ne vacilla pas, restant planté devant la dragonne. Alors que Lily allait lui renvoyer un coup, Emma attrapa au vol le point de la jeune femme, lui tordant pour ensuite l'attrapé par le cou.

-**Tu parle encore d'elle comme ça et je te tue.** Menaça la blonde.

Elle relâcha Lily au moment au moment où elle entendit les portes de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître Maleficient. La blonde sourit et disparut dans un nuage bordeaux. Maleficient s'avança vers sa fille, l'as prenant dans ses bras. Lily hurlait de rage dans les bras de sa mère, essayant de contenir son pouvoir du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Regina s'était réveiller depuis presque deux jours, elle restait dans l'ancienne chambre de la blonde, observant dehors par la fenêtre. Les seuls qu'elle acceptait de voir été Henry et Zelena. Henry parce qu'il était son fils et qu'il lui rappelait énormément Emma et sa sœur parce qu'elle avait sauvé son fils et elle-même. Perdue dans ces pensées, Regina entendit un coup sur la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Zelena. La rousse s'assis alors sur le lit, après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre, restant muette jusqu'à que Regina parle.

-**Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé ?** Demanda doucement l'ancienne reine, sans regarder la rousse.

-**Tu est ma sœur, Regina. Henry a perdu sa première mère, il ne devait pas perdre en plus la deuxième.** Expliqua Zelena, restant calme.

-**Tu parle comme si elle était morte. Elle n'est pas morte !** Haussa-t-elle, un peu la voix.

-**Elle est du côté du mal, Regina. C'est tout comme.** Osa la plus âgée des enfants Mills, plantant son regard émeraude dans le regard chocolat.

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, L'ancienne Evil Queen planta ses yeux marrons dans les verts de sa sœur.

-**Tu as beau croire ou te faire croire le contraire, Emma ne reviendra pas.** Commenta Zelena, se levant du lit.

-**Tait-toi.** Murmura Regina, la voix dangereusement base.

-**Regina, elle ne reviendra pas.** Continua Zelena, s'approchant de sa petite sœur.

-**TAIT-TOI !** Hurla Regina, se ruant sur la rousse.

Celle-ci accueillit la brune contre elle, l'as serrant dans ses bras. Les larmes de Regina, silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, devinrent des torrents de larmes sur ces joues. Elle s'accrocha à sa sœur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Zelena caressa les cheveux de Regina, lui disant des mots réconfortants. Une fois qu'elle fut un peu plus calme, elles s'assirent sur le lit, l'une en face de l'autre.

-**J'ai compris depuis un moment que tu l'aimais Regina. Commença la rousse. Non, n'essaye pas de le nier, ta réaction de tout à l'heure me l'as prouvé de nouveau.** Ajouta Zelena, voyant que sa sœur allait répliquer.

-**Tu croit vraiment qu'elle ne reviendra pas ?** Dit-elle, les yeux baissé sur les draps du lit.

-**Je t'avoue que je ne le sais pas, Regina.** Soupira l'ancienne sourcière de l'Ouest, mentant ouvertement à la brune.

Regina observa sa sœur, ne voyant aucun indice sur son mensonge, elle soupira. Quelques secondes après, elle plongea sa main dans le thorax de la rousse, faisant poussé un petit gémissement de douleur de sa part, sortant le cœur rouge et chaud de Zelena. Puis, elle plongea son autre main dans son propre thorax et en sortis son propre cœur, le révélant à sa sœur.

-**Puisqu'elle ne peut plus revenir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je garderais ce cœur en moi.** Soupira Regina, observant l'organe.

-**Ne fais pas ça, Regina, ce n'est pas la solution.** Soupira difficilement la rousse, une main sur sa poitrine.

-**Tu ne m'en empêchera pas.** Souffla-t-elle en direction du cœur de Zelena.

A cet ordre, Zelena ne dit plus rien, observant sa sœur. Celle-ci remit le cœur de Zelena dans sa poitrine avant de disparaitre dans un nuage indigo. Elle réapparut dans son caveau, laissant son cœur dans une boite et en scellant cette même boîte avec une magie très puissante. Une fois cela fait, elle observa le haut du caveau, ressentant une présence qu'elle connaissait très bien. Un sourire sadique et mauvais apparut sur le visage de la brune avant que ces vêtements ne soient remplacé par un pantalon serré et une chemise noire. Ces yeux étaient maquillés en noir, lui donnant un aspect maléfique. Elle se téléporta en dehors du caveau.

-**Tient tient, quelle surprise.** Sourit Regina, faisant face à Emma.

-**Regina ?** Demanda Emma, surprise.

_**Voili Voiloù ! Alors verdict ? Je lirais tous ça en commentaire ;) Please : ON NE TAPE PAS L'AUTEURE ! MDR**_

_**Kissous 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette Story ! :)

**Note de l'Auteur :** Coucou mes chères Oncers ! Comment allez vous ? Moi, ça peut aller :) J'ai vu que le dernier chapitre vous a plus ! Même très plu :) Vous étiez assez surpris de la tournure des événements et il y en a même une qui voulait me tuer carrément x) ( Je te citerais pas, tu te reconnaîtra ^^). Je peux vous dires que pour la suite, j'ai fais fort, ce chapitre est mon chapitre favoris :) Un chapitre court, j'avoue, mais riche en rebondissement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les fins heureuses sont ce que je préfère de loin donc vous avez un indice de la fin de cette story ;) Après, vous ne savez pas si ce sera dans Dark Heart ou dans une suite :P Je verrais au fur et à mesure :P Bref, aller on se retrouve en bas ;)

**Chapitre 5 : Méchante mais pas dans la même catégorie !**

Snow et Charming arrivèrent dans la chambre de Regina et trouvèrent Zelena, regardant par la fenêtre. Snow regarda le lit, puis la chambre entière, reposant ensuite ses yeux sur la rousse.

-**Où est Regina ?** Répliqua-t-elle, inquiète.

-**Nous avons sentit une onde de magie du rez-de-chaussée.** Compléta David.

-**Elle est partie. Elle s'est arrachée le coeur.** Annonça Zelena, neutre.

Snow et Charming sur regardèrent, surpris d'un tel acte.

-**Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?** Demanda Snow.

-**Vous devriez le savoir. À votre avis, pour quelle raison votre fille est devenue le Dark One ? Pour quelle raison Regina s'est-elle arrachée le cœur ?** Questionna la sorcière, regardant le couple.

-**Tu veut dire que ce jour là, tout ce qu'as fait Emma s'était pour Regina ?** Souffla David, n'y croyant pas.

Zelena sourit faiblement en réponse, se remémorant le jour où cette histoire avait commencé.

_~ Quelques semaines plus tôt ~_

Regina et Emma avaient trouvé le moyen de détruire le livre de Rumple qui inversait le rôle des vilains et des héros. Se retrouvant à StoryBrooke de nouveau, elles se regardèrent, heureuse. Mais ce bonheur ne fut que de courte durée. En effet, un nuage bordeaux apparut juste devant nos héroïnes. Emma se mit devant Regina, pour la protéger, pendant que le nuage fit apparaître Rumple plus puissant que jamais. Il avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, regardant la brune et la blonde.

-**Je vois que vous avez réussi à combiné votre magie pour sortir du monde parallèle. Vous m'impressionnez, surtout vous, Miss Swan. Mais c'est terminé.** Dit-il, levant la main.

D'un geste de la main, le sorcier fit s'écarter Emma qui vola à travers la route, retombant sur le béton. Quand elle se releva, elle vit Gold devant Regina, la main plongé dans la poitrine de la brune. Emma hurla à plein poumon et sa magie se libéra. Son potentiel sombre se mélangea à son pouvoir et des éclairs noirs apparurent dans le ciel. Rumple regarda la jeune femme, surpris par la puissance de la magie de la blonde. Emma apparut derrière lui, le propulsant en arrière. Il lâcha le coeur de l'ancienne reine, qui s'écroula à terre, reprenant sa respiration. Regina leva ses yeux vers Emma et vit qu'elle avait la dague du Dark One dans la main. Elle écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce que la blonde avait en tête. Mais elle ne put rien faire, le ténébreux s'était téléporté derrière l'ancienne reine, plongeant de nouveau la main dans sa poitrine, lui retirant son cœur. Emma le regarda, soutenant Regina.

-**Tu doit choisir, Emma. Soit tu sauve Regina, me tuant et devenant la Dark One. Soit tu l'a laisse mourir.** Sourit-il, serrant l'organe de Regina dans sa main.

Regina grinça des dents à la douleur ,mais ne voulait pas donner la satisfaction à cette personne de la voir souffrir. Le comprenant, Rumple serra encore plus le cœur dans sa main, faisant cette fois-ci hurlé de douleur l'ancienne Evil Queen.

-**Emma, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ne le laisse pas te corrompre.** Murmura Regina, faible.

-**Il est hors de question que tu meurs par ma faute, Regina.** Répliqua simplement la jeune blonde.

Puis, elle se téléporta derrière le Dark One, plongeant la dague de celui-ci dans son cœur. Elle récupéra le cœur de la brune avant qu'il ne tombe, lâché par Rumple. Emma tourna la dague dans le corps du lutin qui s'écroula à terre. C'est à ce moment-là que Snow, Charming, Henry et Zelena arrivèrent, voyant le spectacle. Rumple était mort, Emma devenait donc la nouvelle Dark One. Elle sentait déjà la puissance du ténébreux coulé dans ces veines. Regina l'as regarda avec tristesse. La blonde s'agenouilla et lui remit son cœur.

-**Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé, Emma ? Pourquoi avoir sacrifié ta bonté et ta lumière pour mes ténèbres ?** Demanda Regina, troublé.

-**Parce que je ne peux te laisser mourir parce que je t'aime, Regina.** Murmura Emma, doucement, avec tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour la brune.

Regina regarda Emma dans les yeux, n'y croyant pas ses oreilles. Pour une fois dans toute sa vie, une personne l'aimait et était prête à se sacrifié pour elle.

-**Dit à mes parents et à Henry que je l'es aimes et que je suis désolé.** Termina Emma, souriante.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de l'ancienne Evil Queen puis disparut dans un nuage bordeaux.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

_~ Maintenant ~_

Emma et Regina se regardèrent. La blonde avec surprise et la brune avec une lueur de malice malsaine.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait, Regina ?** Demanda Emma, s'approchant de quelques pas.

-**Je serai toi, je ne m'approcherais pas trop près.** Sourit Regina, notant le retour de l'Evil Queen.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait ?** Répéta la blonde, les yeux noirs.

-**Qu'Est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je te rappelle que tu es la Dark One.** Répliqua l'Evil Queen.

-**Je suis peut-être la Dark One ,mais je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal à toi !** Intervint Emma, haussant la voix.

-**Tu m'as fait du mal depuis que tu as tué Rumple ! Je t'avait dis de ne pas t'occuper de moi, Emma. Maintenant, tu n'es plus la seule sorcière puissante et maléfique à StoryBrooke.** Sourit maléfique-ment la brune.

-**Tu t'est arraché le cœur.** Compris la Dark One.

Regina ne répondit pas et utilisa ces pouvoirs pour projeter la blonde contre l'arbre derrière elle. Emma ne pouvait plus bougé malgré ces grands pouvoirs. Où elle ne le voulait pas. La brune s'approcha d'elle, un grand sourire gravé sur ses lèvres.

-**Je te donne deux solutions, Emma. Soit tu accepte que je sois aussi maléfique que toi et on fait équipe. Soit tu meurs et je deviens la nouvelle Dark One.** Sourit Regina, préparant une boule de feu dans son autre main.

Emma regarda Regina dans les yeux, comme elle l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle ne détecta aucun mensonge dans les yeux de Regina, elle ne vit que de la haine, de la colère, du mal à l'état pur. Elle baissa la tête, résilié.

-**J'accepte.** Dit-elle simple.

A ces mots, le sourire de Regina s'agrandit encore plus, relâchant son emprise sur la Dark One. Emma tomba sur ces pieds alors que l'emprise fut dissoute. Elle soupira et utilisa ces pouvoirs pour disparaître avec la brune à ces côtés. Elles réapparurent dans le manoir du Dark One, parmi Maleficient et Lily. La jeune brune regarda Emma et Regina, avec des yeux noirs. Quand elle vit la blonde, Maleficient utilisa ces pouvoirs pour l'as plaqué contre le mur.

-**Tu as osé frapper ma fille !** Cria la sorcière, s'approchant de la blonde.

Emma souffla et se libéra de son emprise. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, observant le bleu sur la mâchoire de Lily.

-**Elle l'as mérité.** Rigola-t-elle, observant la sorcière dans les yeux.

Maleficient eut les yeux noirs et Lily s'approcha de sa mère, posant une main sur son épaule. Maleficient regarda sa fille et se calma à ce simple contact.

-**Que les choses soient clair, Maleficient. Ta chère petite fille parle encore comme elle l'as fait, je te jure qu'elle ne s'en sortira pas avec qu'un bleu.** Annonça la blonde.

-**Alors ne m'approche plus, Emma ! Si tu as besoin de te réconforter dans les bras d'un cout d'un soir, utilise cette pétasse !** Cria Lily, hors d'elle, regardant Regina.

La brune fut surprise des paroles de l'autre brune. Elle observa Emma, qui regardait Lily avec les yeux noirs. Elle soupira, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de la blonde.

-**Je m'installe dans ta chambre, Emma, quand tu aura finit de t'engueulé pour un plan d'un soir, tu me rejoins.** Résonna la voix suave de la brune dans toute la pièce.

Emma soupira une nouvelle fois, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, rejoignant Regina.

-**Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fou ici ?** Pesta Lily à l'attention de sa mère.

-**Regina s'est arraché le cœur, redevenant l'Evil Queen.** Annonça Maleficient, observant le chemin que les deux jeunes femmes avaient pris.

Lily fit de même, fronçant des sourcils. Elle disparut ensuite dans un éclair gris.

_**Voili Vouloù ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et pour une certaine folle que j'adore revoir ici - Tue moi si tu veut, ce ne sera que la deuxième fois xD **_

_**Kissous !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **:** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou la compagnie ! Alors comment-allez vous ? :D Je reviens avec le chapitre 6 de la fiction, assez calme mais qui met en place une intrigue bien plus interessante :P Merci à vous pour vos Reviews, sa me va droit au cœur ! Pour certaine qui se demandé pourquoi Regina est comme ça, vous aurez un début de réponse avec ce chapitre :) Zelena est très importante dans ma fiction, peut être parce que j'adore ce personnage et que je voulais lui donné une place importante que dans la série :) Comme je suis Red Beauty aussi, je pense en mettre quelques temps pour voir comment vous réagissez :) Bref, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ;) On se retrouve en bas !

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouver son cœur. **

Lily réapparut devant le caveau de Regina, se doutant que la sorcière avait emprisonné son cœur dedans. Hors qu'elle essayer d'entrée dans le caveau, une magie très puissante l'a repoussa. Elle se releva, les yeux noirs, avant de concentrée sa magie comme sa mère lui avait appris. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, devenant doré, puis avança ses mains vers la porte du caveau. La magie protégeant l'entrée de l'habitacle s'estompa, ouvrant les portes au passage. La brune sourit de toute ses dents, contente d'elle et pénétra dans le caveau. Elle descendit les marches, puis se retrouva devant un miroir. Elle observa tout autour d'elle quand une magie puissante l'a fit sortir du caveau, refermant les portes. Quand elle se releva, elle vit une rousse derrière elle, les yeux noirs.

-**Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans le caveau de Regina ?** Demanda la rousse, la voix froide.

-**Tient, Zelena, contente de te revoir aussi.** Sourit Lily, impétueuse.

-**Épargne moi tes sarcasmes Lily, qu'Est-ce que tu faisais dans le caveau de ma frangine ?** Se répéta Zelena, s'avançant dangereusement de la brune.

-**Je viens récupérer son cœur pour lui remettre dans la poitrine. Entre nous, ta frangine est vraiment énervante quand elle n'a plus de cœur.** Répliqua Lily, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-**Tu vient récupérer son cœur pour le lui remettre ou pour l'as contrôlé ? Lui demander de faire ce que toi tu veux ?** Compris la rousse, s'avançant vers le caveau.

-**Tu m'as percé à jour. Oui, je veux l'as contrôlé, lui faire du mal ! Toi, mieux que qui compte doit me comprendre.** Sourit Lily.

-**Tu as raison, je te comprends. Regina est vraiment une garce quand elle le veut ,mais ce que tu ne connait pas, c'est sa force. Tu crois que même sans son cœur, elle n'aime plus Emma ? Alors, comment se fait-il que la Dark One ne soit pas encore morte ?**

-**Emma est la Dark One, comme tu dis. C'est la sorcière la plus puissante de la ville. Regina ne pouvait simplement pas lui faire de mal.** Rigola la brune, regardant la rousse.

-**Notre mère, Cora, n'as jamais aimé Regina parce qu'elle n'avait plus son cœur. Regina voulait faire pareil, espérant que ces sentiments pour Emma disparaissent avec son cœur. Ce qu'elle n'a pas prévue c'est que son amour pour Emma est ça plus grande force. Emma aussi l'as compris, pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle est accepté d'avoir Regina avec elle ? Tu devrais t'inquiète, chère Lily, un couple aussi puissant que Regina et Emma dans le côté du mal est très dangereux pour toi et pour ta mère.** Sourit Zelena, impétueuse.

C'est sur ces mots que la rousse disparut dans une fumée verte laissant Lily devant le caveau. Celle-ci grogna de mécontentement et disparut aussi, dans un éclair gris.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Une fois qu'Emma est rejoint Regina dans sa chambre, elle l'a trouva à la fenêtre, observant la nuit. Emma s'appuya contre la porte de sa chambre, observant Regina. La voir aussi méchante et cruelle n'était pas commun. Elle regrettait d'avoir tué Rumple ,mais elle l'avais fais pour sauver la Reine. Perdu dans ces pensées, une voix l'en sortis.

-**Tu va m'observer encore longtemps ?** Demanda, posé, Regina.

-**Excuse moi ,mais je n'est pas l'habitude de voir l'Evil Queen au lieu de Regina.** Dit-elle, simplement.

-**Je suis encore Regina, Emma. Je n'es pas changé. Du moins, pas encore.** Souffla la Reine, se tournant vers la blonde.

-**Comment ça ?** Questionna la Dark One, curieuse.

-**Je n'est plus de cœur, j'en conviens, mais j'ai toujours mes sentiments. Je sais ce que je fais. Je ne suis pas comme ma mère.**

-**Tu as toujours tes sentiments ? Pourtant, tu m'as bien menacé tout à l'heure**.

-**C'était mon côté Evil Queen qui l'as fait, pas mon côté Regina.** Expliqua la brune, observant Emma.

-**Dit comme ça, on dirait que tu es schizophrène.** Ricana la Dark One.

-**Tu n'as pas perdue ton sens de l'humour en devenant la Dark One, en tout cas**. Sourit faiblement Regina.

-**Toi tu as bien changé depuis que je ne suis plus avec vous. Je suis désolé Regina, pour tout.** Répliqua-t-elle, s'asseyant sur son lit.

-**Alors, comme ça, tu as couché avec Lily.** Dit l'ancienne Reine, évitant le sujet, froide.

Emma ne répondit pas ,mais son silence voulait tout dire pour Regina. Celle-ci serra les points et la mâchoire. Elle n'était pas très heureuse de l'apprendre ,mais elle devait faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait.

-**Je suppose que c'était un bon coup.** Répliqua-t-elle, aussi froide et neutre qu'elle le pouvait.

Emma ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils devant cette attitude froide de la jeune femme. L'Evil Queen était de retour.

-**Regina..** Commença la Dark One.

-**Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'elle ne représentait rien ? Que ce n'était, justement, qu'un coup d'un soir ? Un égarement ? Désolé de te contredire, ma chère, mais tu t'es tapé Lily uniquement parce que les méchants font ce qu'ils veulent.** Cracha Regina, regardant Emma dans les yeux.

-**Comment tu oses me dire ça ? Oui, je me suis tapé Lily et oui, elle ne représentait rien !** Cria Emma, prise au dépourvu.

-**Qu'Est-ce que je disais ! Tu es sans surprise, Swan. Pourquoi tu as couché avec elle si elle ne représentait rien ? Qu'Est-ce que tu avais en tête alors ?** Ricana l'Evil Queen.

-**TOI !** Hurla Emma, n'en pouvant plus.

Puis, elle disparut dans un nuage bordeaux, les larmes aux yeux. Regina resta là, regardant l'endroit d'où venait de disparaitre la blonde. Elle souffla et s'assit sur le lit.

-**Elle ne changera jamais, toujours à fuir les conversations.** Répliqua-t-elle, avec dédain.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Emma réapparut dans la chambre de Zelena, qui était assise sur son lit. La rousse regarda surprise la blonde, ne bougeant pas de sa place.

-**J'ai besoin de toi, Zelena.** Dit-elle, restant debout, observant la sœur de Regina.

-**Qu'Est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Dark One ?** Sourit Zelena, fière de sa réplique.

-**Regina n'as plus son cœur et je dois le retrouver. Je dois le lui remettre.** Soupira-t-elle, se laissant tombé sur le lit à côté de la rousse.

-**Je sais où est son cœur et tu le sais aussi. Seulement, je ne pense pas qu'elle doit retrouver son cœur toute suite.** Expliqua la sorcière, posé.

-**Comment ça ?** **Elle ne ressent plus rien, Zelena ! Elle n'est plus la Regina que j'ai connu !**

-**Peut-être mais, c'est la Regina que tu aimes, elle est encore là, derrière sa façade d'Evil Queen. Elle s'est arrachée le coeur devant mes yeux, disant qu'elle ne le voulait plus tant qu'elle ne t'avait pas récupéré. Elle joue son rôle d'Evil Queen, mais c'est encore Regina.**

Emma resta là, observant un point fixe sur le mur de la chambre de la sorcière verte. Elle réfléchissait aux paroles de la rousse.

-**Merci, Zelena.** Soupira Emma avant de disparaître.

-**Emma, fait revenir Regina et toi-même dans le droit chemin.** Murmura Zelena, une fois que la Dark One fut parti.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Belle et Ruby étaient à la bibliothèque, essayant de trouvé un moyen de faire revenir Emma comme Regina. La louve était par terre, assise à même le sol, avec Belle devant elle. La jeune femme ne quittait plus Ruby depuis la mort de Rumple. Elle pleurait la perte de son amie ,mais aussi la perte de son premier Amour, mais elle devait s'avouer qu'il n'était pas son True Love. Alors qu'elle était plus en train de réfléchir à cela qu'à lire ce qu'il y avait dans son livre, elle posa sa main sur celle de la louve, posé à côté d'elle. Ruby sursauta ,mais enroula quand même ses doigts avec ceux de la brune devant elle. Elles sourirent en même temps, sans que l'autre ne le sache. Soudain, la louve mit son livre devant Belle, qui sursauta.

-**Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?** Demanda Belle, observant la louve de dos.

-**Non, mais c'est assez agréable de te tenir comme ça.** Sourit Ruby, malicieuse.

-**Certainement, Rub'.** Sourit Belle commençant à lire le livre de la louve.

Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux tout en lisant. Elle se tourna vers Ruby qui l'observait avec surprise.

-**Tu n'as rien trouvé ? Mais tu as trouvé quelque chose, Rub' !** S'exclama belle, montrant un paragraphe du livre.

Après que la louve eut finit de le lire, elles se levèrent avec empressement et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du couple. Elles y entrèrent avec fracas, surprenant Henry, Zelena, Snow et Charming qui était en train de discuter.

-**Nous avons trouvé quelque chose !** S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

-**Nous aussi.** Répliquèrent Henry et Zelena, en même temps.

_**Voili Vouloù ! Alors vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ? N'oubliez pas la petite Review avant de partir ;) **_

_**Kissous ! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Coucou mes oncers chérie ! Prêt pour l'épisode de 2 heures de Ouat ce soir ou demain ? :D Moi je suis plus que prête ! Pour fêter cet événement, voici le chapitre 7 ! Je sais que je vais me mettre toute la communauté SQ à dos ainsi que les Evils Regals mais je ne le fais pas exprès x) Bref, ce chapitre est encore court ( C'est ma phrase d'approche lol ) mais il est plein de rebondissements ! En effet, vous allez découvrir ce que les gentils ont trouvé ainsi qu'une petit surprise qui sens pas vraiment bon pour notre couple favoris à la fin de ce chapitre ! Mais je vous laisse voir cela par vous même et vous attend en bas ;)

**Chapitre 7 : Deux solutions ! **

Ruby et Belle se regardèrent, surprise d'entendre qu'ils avaient également trouvé une solution. Elles furent interloqué en voyant la tête triste d'Henry. Elles se regardèrent avec peur, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils avaient trouvés.

-**Qu'Est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?** Demanda Belle, doucement.

-**Pour qu'Emma revient du bon côté, il faudra que Regina donne sa vie. Pas n'importe comment, il faut que ce soit Emma qui l'as tue. C'est à partir de là que c'est dangereux parce que Emma peut avoir deux réactions. Soit être incontrôlable soit revenir dans le droit chemin. Mais pour Regina, ce sera irréversible.** Expliqua Zelena, d'une voix grave.

-**C'est à double tranchant. Soit Emma devient esclave de ces sentiments et de ces remords soit elle ne reviendra jamais du côté des gentilles...** Compris Belle, regardant Ruby.

-**Vous avez trouvé quoi vous ?** Demanda Snow, désespéré.

-**Le livre dit que pour qu'une personne retrouve son cœur, il faut qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même ou qu'une personne proche, très proche d'elle, le fasse. Il n'y a que son âme sœur qui peut l'as sauvée.** Expliqua Ruby.

-**Malheureusement, son âme sœur est du côté du mal.** Soupira Charming.

-**Mais Emma pourrait revenir dans le droit chemin !** S'exclama Henry, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

-**Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Henry. Tu crois vraiment qu'Emma serait capable de tuer ta mère ? Elle est peut être le Dark One ,mais elle l'aime. Elle ne lui fera jamais de mal.** Expliqua Zelena, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-**C'est comme Rumple qui ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.** Ajouta Belle, en regardant son petit fils par alliance.

-**Donc, c'est perdu d'avance. Emma ne pourra jamais tuer son True Love et Regina restera du côté du mal avec elle...** Soupira Snow, s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-**Je crois que je peux essayer de faire revenir Regina dans le droit chemin. Avec l'aide d'Emma.** Dit soudainement Zelena.

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise, avant qu'un nuage bordeaux apparaisse au milieu de la pièce, laissant place à Emma. Henry fut surpris et eux les larmes aux yeux en revoyant sa mère. Celle-ci sourit à son fils et le pris dans ces bras quand celui-ci vint s'y réfugier.

-**Tu m'as manqué.** Soupira-t-il.

-**Toi aussi mon grand.** Sourit Emma, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Ils se séparèrent et Emma lui sourit tendrement avant de s'avancer vers ces parents. Snow pris sa fille dans ces bras, pleurant et Charming vint se joindre au câlin de groupe. Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, elle pris Ruby dans ces bras puis Belle.

-**Je suis désolé pour Rumple.** Murmura la Dark One à l'attention de la brune.

-**Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, Emma.** Sourit Belle, compréhensive.

La blonde sourit à Belle avant de s'avancer et de sourire à Zelena. La sorcière lui fit un signe de tête et lui rendit son sourire.

-**Comment est-ce que vous allez faire revenir Regina ?** Demanda Snow, perdue.

-**On va lui parler et je vais devoir utiliser mes pouvoirs pour l'a faire réagir.** Annonça Emma, regardant Henry.

-**Fait ce que tu as à faire pour faire revenir ma mère.** Dit-il de sa voix grave.

-**Mais je devrais aussi rester du côté de Maleficient et de Lily.** Continua Emma, les yeux sombres. **Faire semblant de vous détester.** Reprit-elle, gravement.

-**Fait ce que tu as à faire ma chérie.** Sourit Charming, compréhensif.

-**On te soutiendra.** Sourit ensuite Snow.

-**Merci.** Dit-elle, souriant à ces parents. Je vais devoir vous laisser. Zelena, tu viens avec moi. Répliqua-t-elle, regardant la rousse.

-**Passe devant.** Rigola Zelena.

Emma disparut dans un nuage bordeaux et puis, un peu plus tard, ce fut la rousse qui disparut dans un nuage vert.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Les deux sorcières apparurent devant Maleficient, Lily et Regina. Lily avait encore pris la tête à Regina et celle-ci souriait d'une façon glaciale. Les trois autres femmes se tournèrent vers elles, surprise de voir Zelena.

-**Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?** Demanda Lily, sur la défensive.

-**Je suis là pour garder un œil sur ma sœur et vous aidez dans votre soif de vengeance.** Sourit la rousse, impétueuse.

-**Tu va nous faire croire que tu veux nous aider ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'as empêché de prendre le cœur de Regina.** Souligna Lily, un sourire aux lèvres.

-**A ton avis, réfléchis avec le cerveau de ta tête pour une fois, pourquoi je t'en ai empêché ? Regina ne doit pas ravoir son cœur, elle est trop bien comme ça. L'Evil Queen est bien plus intéressante que Regina.** Rigola la sorcière de l'Ouest, s'approchant de la dragonne.

-**Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais dans le caveau de Regina, Lily ?** Demanda Emma, la voix grave.

-**Elle voulait contrôler Regina pour qu'elle puisse faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.** Ricana Zelena, sans la moindre pitié.

A cette déclaration, le pouvoir d'Emma explosa avec sa colère. Lily se retrouva pétrifié tout comme Maleficient. Les deux seules à ne pas être atteinte de sa magie furent Zelena et Regina. Emma s'avança vers Lily, l'as prenant par le cou puis la projetant contre le mur.

-**Je t'avais pourtant dit, la dernière fois, de ne plus tenté quoi que ce soit contre Regina, sinon je te tuais. Tu veux autant mourir ? Je peux te faire ce cadeau si tu veux.** Ricana Emma, plus maléfique que jamais.

Regina s'approcha de la blonde, posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui eut effet de calme un petit peu la magie de la Dark One.

-**Emma, laisse là, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.** Répliqua doucement Regina.

Emma observa Regina, revoyant Regina dans les yeux de l'Evil Queen. Petit à petit sa magie disparut, laissant Lily retombé sur le sol et Maleficient bougé. La blonde se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, claquant la porte de rage.

-**Je serai toi, je tiendrais un peu ma fille en laisse, Maleficient.** Répliquèrent en même temps les deux sœurs.

Puis, elles rejoignirent Emma dans sa chambre. La blonde était en train de faire les cent pas, énervé au possible. Regina et Zelena l'a regardèrent, appuyé contre la porte de la chambre. Après un moment, Zelena déclara qu'elle allait se dégourdir un peu les jambes pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes entre elles. Alors qu'Emma se posa sur son lit, respirant pour faire passer sa colère. Regina s'approcha d'elle et prit ces mains.

-**Pourquoi est-ce que tu me protèges autant après tout ce que je t'es fais ?** Questionna-t-elle, voulant vraiment savoir.

-**Tu t'en fou de tout ce que je te dis, Regina. Tu l'as si bien dit ce matin, tu es l'Evil Queen.** Répliqua la Dark One, froide.

Regina regarda encore quelques secondes la blonde avant de relevé son menton pour qu'elle l'a regarde. Emma fut hypnotisé par les yeux chocolats en face d'elle, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua qu'un peu plus tard que Regina s'était assise sur ces genoux. La Dark One en fut troublé mais ne fit rien pour l'as repoussé. Elle posa même ces mains sur ces hanches, ressentant un frisson dans le corps de l'ancienne Reine.

-**Tu m'as toujours vu comme une gentille et non comme une méchante. Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait à la ville, à tes parents, à Henry ou même à toi, tu as toujours eu foie en moi. Alors, j'ai foie en toi, Emma, je sais que tu reviendra dans le droit chemin et je sais que tu sera capable de me faire revenir avec toi.** Sourit Regina, s'approchant de plus en plus des lèvres de la blonde.

Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, Maleficient entra en trombe dans la chambre de la blonde interrompant leur moment. Regina se releva des genoux de la blonde et celle-ci se leva de son lit.

-**Désolé de gâché votre petit moment mais c'est l'heure.** Annonça Maleficient, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-**L'heure pour faire quoi ?** Demanda Regina, inquiète.

-**De faire revenir le pire des méchants que la ville n'est jamais connue.** Reprit la dragonne.

-**Nous allons faire revenir d'entre les morts, Rumplestilskin.** Révéla Lily, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_**Voili Voulù ! Alors surpris ? Je sais je sais :P Pour cette brillante communauté qu'ai la communauté des SQ et des EvilsRegals - ON NE TAPE/TUE PAS L'AUTEURE ! **_

_**Kissous** _!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou mes Oncers favoris ! Alors remis de l'épisode de hier ? Moi toujours pas ! Si vous voulez en parler vous avait les MP et le lien de mon twitter aussi que de mon Facebook ;) Ensuite, voici le chapitre 8 de ma fiction ! J'ai vu que vous étiez pas content des deux solutions et je ne veux pas aggravé tout mais une de ces solutions sera appliqué. Laquelle ? Vous verrez bien ;) Pour la review qui disait que j'était Devin, non non je ne suis pas devin, ça m'as surprise autant que toi que ce qui s'est passé entre Regina, Emma et Rumple se soit à peu près passé pareil dans OUAT x) Merci pour vos reviews qui m'aide beaucoup à écrire et à me surpasser ! Ce chapitre n'est pas corriger et donc je m'excuse pour les fautes dans le chapitre ! Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas ;)

**Chapitre 8 : Contestation !**

Regina et Emma se regardèrent à cette nouvelle. Pourquoi faire revenir Rumple ? Pourquoi ont-elles besoin de lui hors qu'Emma était la nouvelle Dark One. Elles froncèrent les sourcils, devant le regard amusé de la dragonne blonde.

-**Pourquoi vouloir faire revenir l'ancien Dark One ? Je ne vous suffis pas ?** S'exclama Emma, se levant de son lit.

-**Je t'en prie, chérie, nous savons tous ce que tu éprouve pour Regina. Pas la peine de le nier. Rumple, lui, n'aura pas ce handicape.** Ricana Lily, s'approchant de la blonde.

-**Vous oubliez Belle, il l'aime !** Répliqua Regina.

-**Peut être mais si tu ne l'avais pas tuer, est-ce-qu'il aurait tuer Regina ? Oui, tu le sait autant que moi, Emma. Il aime peut être cette fille mais il aime encore plus le pouvoir. Si il devait choisir, il nous choisirez.** Expliqua Maleficent.

-**Pourquoi est-ce-que vous voulez le faire revenir ? Quel est votre plan ?** Grogna Emma, pas du tout enchantée.

-**Tu le saura bien assez tôt !** Ricana Lily, lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir.

La mère comme la fille partirent de la chambre, laissant Regina et Emma seule. Zelena apparut dans la chambre, la mine grave.

-**Tu l'est a entendu, Zelena ?** Demanda Emma, gravement, adossé à la fenêtre.

-**Nous allons devoir changer nos plans, Emma. Il ne faut pas que Rumple revienne dans ce monde.** Ajouta Zelena, l'air sombre.

-**Nous sommes toutes d'accord pour une fois. Vous essayerez de faire revenir Regina plus tard. Maintenant, il nous faut l'Evil Queen.** Susurra Regina, un fin sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-**Depuis que tu n'as plus ton cœur, tu fait vraiment peur, sœurette.** Soupira Zelena. **Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il nous faut les pouvoirs de l'Evil Queen. Nous n'avons pas le choix.**

-**Les gentilles doivent redevenir méchante.** Murmura Emma, dont la magie crépita tout autour d'elle.

Regina et Zelena sourirent en direction d'Emma, voyant l'essence du Dark One prendre possession de la jeune blonde. Le collier de Zelena s'illumina et elle retrouva sa magie d'entant. Oui, en effet, les gentilles étaient redevenu les méchantes.

-**Le show peut commencer**. Sourit Emma, sadiquement, ces yeux devenant noir.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Zelena apparut au beau milieu du salon des Charming, faisant sursauté Henry, Snow et David. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers elle, sentant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même.

-**Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Zelena ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il y a autant de magie noire autour de toi ?** Demanda Henry, inquiet.

-**Je n'est pas beaucoup de temps, je ne suis que le côté lumière de Zelena. Son côté sombre est revenue ! Où plutôt elle a sacrifié son côté lumière pour que le plan de Lily et Maleficent échoue. Si vous croisez la route de Zelena, fuyiez !** Ordonna la part de bondé de Zelena avant de disparaître dans une fumée verte.

-**Comment ça, elle a fait disparaître son côté bon ?** Releva Snow, inquiète.

-**Je crains que nous allons le découvrir dans peu de temps.** Répliqua David, à la fenêtre.

En effet, une magie verte était en train d'engloutir la ville, paralysant ces habitants. Snow et David se regardèrent, surpris mais aussi effrayé. Une magie bordeaux se mélangea à celle verte ainsi qu'une autre violette. Le couple écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant y croire.

-**Mamans, Zelena.** Murmura Henry, sous le choc.

Les trois femmes étaient sur les hauteurs de la ville, projetant leur magie sur celle-ci. Regina avait un sourire sadique et heureux sur les lèvres, de même pour Zelena. Cependant, Emma, elle avait un sourire beaucoup plus neutre mais sa magie parlait pour elle. Elle avait encore les yeux noirs, signe qu'elle s'était abandonné au Dark One. Une fois terminée, Zelena et Regina arrêtèrent leur magie, observant la ville d'un œil amusé.

-**J'espère que le message est passé.** S'amusa Regina, d'une voix suave.

-**J'espère pour eux en tout cas. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à tuer tes parents, Emma.** Ricana Zelena.

-**J'espère surtout qu'Henry a compris et qu'il ne se mettra pas sur notre chemin.** Termina Emma, se mettant devant les deux jeunes femmes.

-**Nous sommes les nouvelles Queens of Darkness.** Répliquèrent les trois sorcières en même temps, d'une même voix et d'un même sourire glacial.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Lily et Maleficent étaient sur le toit du manoir, se protégeant de la magie de leur trois compères, le regard neutre pour la blonde et noir presque glacial pour la brune.

-**Elles ont décidé de se mettre en travers de notre route.** Annonça Maleficent, neutre.

-**Elles vont le regretté. Nous avons bien plus de pouvoir maintenant grâce à Rumple.** S'amusa Lily, dont les yeux devinrent doré.

-**En effet, ma fille.** Sourit Maleficent.

Elles regardèrent l'horizon et la blonde se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec l'ancien Dark One.

-**Nous sommes en train de réalisé son plus grand rêve, en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Emma Swan. Mais avant, nous devons le faire revenir. Il est important pour notre plan.** Objecta Lily, regardant sa mère.

-**Tu as raison, Lily. Si nous voulait être plus puissante et dangereuse qu'Emma, nous devons faire revenir Rumple. Elle n'as pas la volonté de nous tuez, pour le moment mais ce ne serait tarder.** Ricana la blonde, devenant un dragon.

Lily observa sa mère partir en direction de la forêt. Elle l'observa mais quand elle allait se transformer, un anneau magique l'encercla, l'empêchant de bougé. Elle grimaça sous la douleur du sort et entendit une voix bien familière.

-**Toi tu reste ici. Nous voulons savoir votre petit plan concernant Rumple et tu va tout nous dire.** Sourit Emma, ces yeux redevenant bleu.

Lily l'observa et la peur l'as prit quand elle aperçut Zelena et Regina, mais surtout leur puissance magique. Les trois femmes disparurent avec Lily, revenant dans le manoir. Pendant que Regina mettait en place une barrière magique contre Maleficent, Zelena et Emma attachèrent Lily à une chaise.

-**Vous allez me torturer ?** Demanda Lily, hautaine.

-**En effet, Lily, mais avant tu va souffrir.** Ricana Emma, d'un rire maléfique.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Non loin de la forêt, deux jeunes femmes étaient en train d'observé la ville en hauteur. Nous les connaissons très bien, mais nous pensions qu'elles étaient morte pour l'une et revenu dans son monde pour l'autre. En effet, Cruella et Ursula se tenait droite, forte, fière sur ce morceau de roche, observant d'un œil noir la ville.

-**Vous allez nous payez ce que vous nous avez fait.** Annonça Cruella, dont sa magie l'entoura.

-**Le régne des dragons et de la Dark One s'achèvent bientôt !** Termina Ursula, souriante.

_**Voili Vouloù ! Alors verdict ? Je me suis éclaté à faire ce chapitre en tout cas x) Reviews ?!**_

_**Kissous 3**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'Auteure :** Coucou mes chères Oncers et Sween favoris ! Vous vous êtes ENFIN remis du dernier épisode ? Moi, toujours pas xD Voici le 9ème chapitre de cette fiction. Vous avez l'habitude de mes chapitres courts et je vais vous dire pourquoi : Uniquement parce que je ne veux pas que la fiction soit trop courte :) Aussi, parce que je ne veux pas que vous en appreniez trop d'un coup :) Donc voilà, je resterais sur des chapitres de cette taille sauf pour certain ( les plus importants) qui seront plus long :) Alors pour ce chapitre, si vous ne supportez pas la violence, ne lisez pas, même si j'ai essayer de pas aller dans le gore non plus. Vous êtes prévenus ;) Je vous laisses lires et on se retrouve en bas donc ;)

**Chapitre 9 : Tortures !**

Lily était assise sur une chaise métal, les pieds plongeaient dans une bassine d'eau froide. La jeune femme regardait Emma d'un regard très noir. Si elle serait détachée, elle aurait tuer Emma sur place. Malheureusement pour elle, la Dark One l'avais attaché et éprouvé un malin plaisir à l'a torturer. Zelena et Regina étaient présente également, l'une assise sur le bureau et l'autre assise sur une table en bois. Emma avait sa dague dans la main gauche et un fil électrique dans la droite. Elle arborait un sourire sadique. La jeune blonde s'approcha de sa victime, lui mis le câble électrique sous la gorge.

-**Qu'Est-ce que ta mère et toi avaient prévu ?** Murmura Emma, la voix dangereusement basse.

-**Va te faire foutre.** Articula Lily, ne laissant rien paraître.

-**J'irais dès que j'aurais finis avec toi.** Ricana Emma.

Puis, elle plongea le câble dans l'eau, électrocutant la dragonne. Le corps de Lily fut parcourut de spasme plus ou moins violent. La blonde laissa le câble pendant dix secondes avant de le sortir. Lily haleta, perdant quelque peu ces forces. Emma se redressa, s'adossa à la fenêtre, jouant avec sa dague entre ces doigts. Elle observait Lily mais surveillé également ces deux acolytes du coin de l'œil.

-**Arrête de jouer, Emma, tu est la Dark One, utilise tes pouvoirs.** Répliqua Regina, levant les yeux au ciel.

-**Tient ça c'est une bonne idée.** Sourit Emma, s'approchant de nouveau de la brune.

Elle prit le menton de la jeune femme, l'as forçant à la regarder. Un sourire sadique apparut de nouveau sur ces lèvres.

-**Je crois que je vais laissé ma place. Tu est bien plus douée que moi, Regina.** Ricana la blonde, laissant le câble à Regina.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, observant Emma venir vers elle. Elle prit le câble que lui tenait la blonde, déposa un baiser chaste sur ces lèvres avec un sourire sournois et descendit de la table. Elle s'approcha donc de Lily, pendant qu'Emma s'assis à la place de l'ancienne Reine.

-**On va bien s'amusé.** Répliqua Regina, souriante.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle utilisa ces pouvoirs. Un voile lumineux noir apparut sur Lily, l'entourant. La jeune femme ne pouvait plus bougé, ni parlé. Elle ne pouvait que ressentir la douleur et entendre les trois femmes parlaient. Regina laissa tombé volontairement le câble dans l'eau, électrocutant la dragonne. Elle ne pouvait même pas hurlé sa douleur, ressentant tout avec encore plus d'intensité. Regina observa la brune, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-**Tu va l'observé longtemps comme ça ?** Interrompit Emma, la voix froide.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse.** Ricana Regina, faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde.

-**Et après, vous prétendez ne pas flirter.** Soupira Zelena, observant bien les deux femmes.

Emma lui envoya un regard noir, ce qui fit rire la sorcière verte. Après la réplique de Zelena, sa sœur enleva le câble de l'eau, laissant Lily respiré. Elle enleva le voile qui l'empêcher de crier. Lily reprit une grande inspiration, regardant avec haine, la brune.

-**Tu me fait payer pour quelque chose ou quoi ?!** S'exclama Lily, en ayant marre de subir tout cela.

-**J'ai une certaine idée.** Sourit Regina, se moquant ouvertement de l'autre brune.

-**Oui, moi aussi.** Rigola Zelena, qui se reprit un regard noir de la Dark One.

-**On va passé aux choses sérieux. Emma, lève ton magnifique cul et vient m'aider.** Ordonna l'Evil Queen.

Emma soupira mais écouta Regina. Elles prirent Lily, l'as déposant sur la table en bois. Emma récupéra la bassine d'eau froide et l'as versa sur Lily, qui gémit de surprise. Ensuite, Regina lia les mains et les pieds de la belle dragonne, faisant également apparaître une machine. Elle demanda à la Dark One de connecter sa victime à la machine. Une fois fait, elle alluma la machine qui envoya un produit bleu dans le corps de la dragonne. Celle-ci hurla de douleur quand le produit s'insinua en elle. Regina souriait de toute ces dents, s'approchant de Lily.

-**Est-ce-que tu ressens le froid s'insinué dans tes veines ? Ton sang devenir de la glace ? Tu ressens la douleur que ça procure, Lily.** Susurra Regina, prenant plaisir à ce qu'elle faisait.

-**Fait attention, Regina, elle doit parler avant de mourir.** Se moqua Zelena, cette situation l'amusait beaucoup.

-**Elle a raison. Contrôle toi.** Dit Emma, donnant raison à la sorcière verte.

Regina observa longuement la Dark One, plongeant ces yeux dans ceux de la sorcière. Puis, elle soupira et déconnecta la machine de Lily, profitant pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Elle s'aida alors de sa sœur et elles l'as remirent sur la chaise en métal. Emma se tenait devant Lily, sa dague encore dans la main. Elle l'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans la jambe de la dragonne, l'as faisant hurlé de douleur.

-**Je vais te laisser une dernière chance. Pourquoi vouloir faire revenir Rumple ?** Murmura Emma.

-**Si vous étiez aussi doué pour réfléchir que pour torturé, cela vous serez venu à l'esprit.** Souffla Lily, entre ces dents.

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent toute et Regina s'approcha comme une furie de la dragonne, l'as prenant par le col de sa chemise.

-**Ce n'est pas Rumple que vous voulez faire revenir. C'est le Dark One lui même.** Répliqua Regina, les yeux fous.

-**Et tu sait ce que cela signifie, Regina.** Ricana Lily, impétueuse.

Puis, l'Evil Queen lui donna un coup violent à la tête, laissant Lily inconsciente sur la chaise. Elle disparut dans une brume violette, laissant Zelena et Emma sur le choc.

-**Qu'Est-ce qui vient de se passé ?** Intervint Emma, regardant Zelena.

-**Elle recommence juste à ravoir des sentiments.** Soupira la sorcière verte.

Emma soutenu le regard de la plus âgée des sœurs pendant un certain moment avant de disparaître elle aussi.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Pendant ce temps, Maleficient ressentit toutes les douleurs que ressentait sa fille. Elle avait posé un lien entre elles, lien qui ne permettait pas de savoir où été Lily. Alors qu'elle allait tous saccagé sur son chemin, elle entendit une voix bien familière venant de derrière elle.

-**C'est ton jour de chance, Darling.**

La blonde se retourna, voyant ces deux anciennes acolytes, Cruella et Ursula devant la porte. Elle écarquilla des yeux, n'osant y croire.

-**Si tu te demande comment nous pouvons être là, la réponse est simple. Ursula est revenu après la mort de son père et moi, on va dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.** Ricana Cruella, déposant son manteau de fourrure sur le canapé de la blonde.

-**Qu'Est-ce que vous me voulez ?** Répliqua Maleficent, reprenant son aplomb.

-**T'aidez à sauver ta précieuse Lily et prendre ta revanche sur Emma Swan.** Sourit Ursula.

-**Comment ?** Demanda la dragonne, intéressé.

-**Elles ont capturé ta fille. Nous avons capturé leur fils.** Ricana de nouveau Cruella.

Elle claqua des doigts et c'est dans une brume qu'apparut Henry, pieds et mains liés, au beau milieu de la pièce. Un sourire heureux et cruel s'empara du visage de Maleficent, sachant qu'elle pourrait enfin retrouver sa fille.

_**Voili Vouloù ! Alors vous avez aimé ? Petite review pour me le dire et posez moi toutes les questions que vous voulez, j'y répondrais sans trop spoiler dans l'intro du prochain chapitre ;) **_

_**Kissous ! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Hey mes Sweens favoris ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va tranquille. Voici un chapitre haut en émotion et en rebondissement. En effet, il y aura déjà une solution trouvé par Ruby/Belle et Zelena ! Laquelle ? je vous laisse le découvrir dans le chapitre. Je tiens juste à précisé que c'est pas parce que l'une des solution a été appliqué maintenant que l'autre ne se fera pas ;) Oui, oui, j'essaye de vous faire peur xD Je vais en perdre peut être la vie mais ce chapitre va être apprécié des Swan Queen, alors OUI, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Bon, allez, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas !

**Chapitre 10 : Queen of Darkness x2**

Regina s'était réfugié dans son caveau, tenant son cœur dans sa main. Elle l'observait, essayant de réfléchir aux évènements. Cependant, elle le rangea quand elle ressentit la puissance magique d'Emma. Elle eut juste le temps de le ranger qu'Emma apparut.

-**Comment tu m'as trouvé ?** Demanda Regina, neutre.

-**Dans la famille, on se retrouve toujours. Ne l'oublie pas.** Sourit la blonde, s'asseyant à côté de la brune.

-**Pourquoi tu est venu, Emma ?** Questionna Regina, regardant la blonde dans les yeux.

-**Pourquoi tu est parti ?** Répliqua Emma, défiante.

-**Répondre par une question, tu n'as pas vraiment changer.** Sourit l'Evil Queen.

-**Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.** Souligna la Dark One, impatiente.

Regina ne répondit pas, continuant d'observé Emma. Elles étaient les yeux dans les yeux, ce moment n'était qu'à elles seules. Regina soupira soudainement, de frustration à ce que compris la Dark One.

-**Si elles veulent faire revenir le Dark One, elles vont devoir te tuer, Emma. Tu est la ténébreuse, pour récupéré l'essence du mal, il faut tuer le réceptacle.** Répondit la reine, regardant droit devant elle.

-**Je sais.** Dit-elle simplement.

A ces mots, Regina regarda de nouveau la blonde, surprise, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une chose comme ça, à ce qu'Emma soit au courant. Voyant le regard posé sur elle, Emma sourit.

-**Je l'est compris quand tu est partie.** Expliqua la blonde, la voix posé.

-**Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais pendant le combat final. Je n'est plus mon cœur, j'ai peur de te faire du mal. L'Evil Queen est sur le point de prendre le pas sur Regina.** Expliqua la reine, les larmes aux yeux.

Emma ne répondit pas, observant Regina un moment, puis elle se leva, tourna son poignet et fit apparaître un socle. Elle l'ouvrit et prit le cœur de la reine dans sa main. Celle-ci se releva, inquiète.

-**Si tu as peur de me faire du mal, je veux que ceci soit dans ta poitrine.** Expliqua la ténébreuse, observant le cœur.

-**Je ne peux pas avec Maleficent et Lily qui menace de te tuer, il faut que je te protège même si je dois me battre contre mes démons.** Répliqua Regina, prenant les mains de la blonde.

Quand leurs peaux se touchèrent, le cœur s'illumina et Regina fut entouré d'une lumière doré. Une fumée légère de la même couleur s'échappa de la blonde, entrant dans la brune. Tout se passa rapidement et elles ne virent pas le temps passé. Une fois que la fumée disparut totalement à l'intérieur du corps de la Reine, Emma écarquilla les yeux, le cœur de Regina n'était plus dans sa main. Elles regardèrent autour d'elles, ne ressentant aucun pouvoir maléfique, simplement un pouvoir bénéfique très puissant. Regina regarda dans les yeux d'Emma, surprise.

-**Re..Regina.** Murmura la Dark One regardant la poitrine de la brune.

-**Je ressens de nouveau mes sentiments, ce n'est pas possible. Il se serait remis tout seul dans ma poitrine ?** Demanda Regina, posant une main sur son cœur, maintenant dans son corps.

-**C'est la puissance du véritable amour.** S'éleva une voix derrière elle.

Elles se retournèrent et aperçurent Zelena, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Regina et Emma se regardèrent, surprise. Puis, le comportement de Regina changea, laissant place à l'Evil Queen.

-**Toi, l'Algue, que croit-tu savoir du véritable amour ?** Cracha-t-elle, regardant Zelena avec dédain.

Zelena ne perdit pas de son sourire et observa Emma, qui elle était sous le choc. Puis, Regina se calma, s'excusant au près de sa sœur.

-**Ce n'est rien. Quand j'étais sous l'enseignement de Rumple, il m'as appris une chose sur le véritable amour et sa magie. Le Dark One peut aimer une personne, seulement quand le cœur de cette personne est dans la main du Dark One, la magie noire de celui-ci entre dans le cœur, protégeant celui-ci contre tout les sorts. C'Est-ce qui s'est passé. Vous êtes peut être toujours en train de vous prendre la tête mais vous vous aimez, la magie d'Emma l'as compris et à fait ce que tu refusait de faire ou ce que tu n'as pas pensé à faire sur l'instant. Regina, tu as le pouvoir du véritable amour ainsi que la magie du Dark One en toi. C'Est-ce que tu vient de nous montré.** Expliqua Zelena, avec un petit sourire.

-**On devra parler de tout ça après.** Souligna Regina, regardant Emma, avec un sourire en coin.

Emma esquissa de la tête souriante, puis, elles disparut dans une fumée violette, doré et verte. Réapparaissant, elles découvrirent Maleficent, tenant Lily dans ces bras encore inconsciente. Les trois femmes se préparèrent à attaqué quand elles se firent propulsé contre le mur. Quand Emma se releva en première, elle écarquilla les yeux, découvrant Cruella et Ursula. Mais elle vit surtout Henry, bâillonné, retenu prisonnier par Cruella. Regina le vit aussi et sa magie explosa sous le coup de la colère. Au dernier moment, Zelena et Emma utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs combinés pour arrêter Regina prête à tuer les trois femmes en face d'elle. La reine reprit ces esprits, sous les yeux surpris des trois anciennes Queen of Darkness.

-**Je vois que tu as appris à éveillé le pouvoir du True Love qui était en toi, Regina. Je savais que tu n'était pas redevenu l'Evil Queen.** Souligna Maleficent, le regard noir.

-**Le Dark One qui est finalement la sauveuse de l'Evil Queen, quelle ironie.** Ricana Cruella, observant les deux femmes.

Regina allait répliqué mais Emma l'as pris dans ces bras, l'as retenant. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, lui parlant doucement.

-**Calme toi, Regina. Elles cherchent à t'énervé, à nous énervé. Ce n'est pas Henry qui est devant nous. Ayant ma magie noire, tu devrait le voir.** Murmura doucement Emma, sentant que Regina se calmer.

Regina était bien dans ces bras, comme si elle était à sa place. Elle se concentra sur Henry et put voir une aura noir autour du jeune garçon. Elle fronça des sourcils, comprenant que c'était une illusion, provoqué par Cruella sans doute. La sorcière le vit, sourit et claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître l'illusion d'Henry.

-**Félicitation, vous avez-vous que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Votre pouvoir est très grand mais ne vous félicitez pas encore, Henry est bien avec nous. Il est juste chez moi, attendant le retour de ces mères. En effet, voulant sauver le monde, vous allez perdre votre petit garçon. Que c'est triste. En tout cas, essayez de nous retrouver pour savoir où est Henry.** Susurra Cruella.

Puis, elles disparurent toute, ne laissant plus que Zelena, Regina et Emma. Regina se retourna, fondant en larmes dans les bras d'Emma qui regardé l'emplacement d'où était les anciennes Queen of Darkness avec des yeux noirs. Elle engloba de ce bras la brune, l'as serrant contre elle. Zelena l'est regarda, distante, et eu un sourire triste en voyant ce couple improbable, se formait petit à petit. Emma regarda Zelena et elle comprit qu'elle voulait parler à la brune. Alors, la rousse disparut dans une brume verte, laissant les deux femmes seules. Regina regarda Emma dans les yeux et la Dark One sourit avant de prendre possession des lèvres de Regina avec douceur. La Reine soupira de contentement et répondit au baiser avec un petit sourire. Leur magie crépitait dans leur corps, essayant de se rencontrer. Une fumée légère comme celle dans le caveau se forma, enveloppant les deux jeunes femmes. Regina encercla la taille de la blonde de ces bras tandis qu'Emma posa ces bras autour du cou de la Reine. Elles étaient heureuses. Emma rompit le baiser contre son gré, manquant d'air. Elles se sourirent et restèrent encore un petit moment front contre front.

-**Allons sauvez notre fils.** Murmura Regina.

Emma sourit et elles disparurent toutes les deux dans une fumée doré, attestant de la magie qui l'est reliés.

_**Voilà ! Alors ce chapitre vous avez apprécier ? :D Une petite reviews pour me le dire, comme d'hab ;)**_

_**Kissous !**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Coucou les sweens ! ça va ?! Perso, très bien ! Je reviens avec le chapitre 11, très important pour le reste de la fic et donc plus long que les autres ! ;) Je sens que les Swan Queen shippers vont me tuer mais bon, j'ai l'habitude. Le chapitre n'est pas corrigé donc excusé moi d'avance pour les fautes que vous y trouverez. Trêves de blabla, on se retrouve en bas ;)

**Chapitre 11 : Je te retrouverais toujours.**

Zelena apparut devant les escaliers de l'appartement des Charming. Elle ouvrit, entra mais constata que personne n'était là. Elle ressentit alors une puissance magique noire derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais ne sentit qu'une douleur aigu au niveau de la poitrine avant d'apercevoir son cœur sorti de sa poitrine. Elle tomba à genoux, regardant ces asseyant, les yeux noirs.

-**Contente de te revoir également, Zelena.** Ricana Maleficent.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu me veut ?** Demanda Zelena, en serrant des dents.

-**Te contrôler. Contrôler chaque personne dans cette ville.** Susurra la dragonne.

Puis, elle serra un peu le cœur dans sa main. Zelena se plia en deux au sol, sous la douleur. Maleficent desserra son emprise sur son cœur quand Snow et Charming arrivèrent dans leur appartement, les yeux neutres et froid. La rousse fronça des sourcils et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Cruella derrière eux. La femme avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-**Hello Dear !** S'amusa sorcière.

Zelena l'as regarda avec les yeux noirs, puis intervertit son regard sur les Charming. Cruella l'observa faire et sourit alors de toute ces dents.

-**Tu doit te demander comment ils peuvent être là et te laisser souffrir ?** Dit-elle, se mettant à côté de la dragonne.

-**J'imagine qu'ils ne sont qu'une illusion.** Répliqua Zelena, serrant des dents.

-**Fufufu non non du tout, dear. Ce sont bien Snow et Charming. Tu voit, avant, je ne pouvais que contrôler les animaux. Maintenant je peux contrôler les humains. Enfin les humains mâles, cela va de soit.** Ricana Cruella.

-**Comment alors ? Ah oui, je vois, tu est mi homme et mi femme hein.** **Dit moi que j'ai raison.** Ricana Zelena.

Maleficent serra son cœur sous cette insolence et la rousse l'as regarda d'un regard noir, presque glacial. Puis, la dragonne relâcha la pression sur son cœur, laissant Zelena respirer.

-**Ma puissance a augmenté depuis que cette chère Emma m'as projeter du haut de cette falaise. J'ai échappé à la mort et j'ai découvert qu'en manipulant l'esprit des humains mâles, je pouvais leur donné une infime partie de mon pouvoir pour qu'il puisse manipulé une autre personne. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu manipulé les deux là.** Expliqua Cruella, regardant à tour de rôle le couple.

-**Qu'Est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?** Demanda alors Zelena.

-**Tu va nous servir à nous emparez du cœur de la Dark One.** Susurra Cruella.

C'est donc sous les yeux écarquillés de Zelena, qu'elles disparurent dans un nuage argenté.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Ruby descendit les escaliers, se trouvant dans l'appartement également. Elle avait tout entendu de la conversation entre Zelena et les Queens of Darkness. Elle fronça des sourcils, se transforma en louve et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Belle. Hurlant à la lune en plein milieu de la rue, Belle sortit de la bibliothèque puis se rua sur la louve. Celle-ci prit la cape de la brune dans sa gueule et l'as fit monter sur son dos, avec un force hors norme. Elle courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la forêt, relevant l'odeur d'Henry.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu as trouvé, Ruby ?** Demanda Belle, lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent.

La louve reprit forme humaine puis Belle lui tendit sa cape pour qu'elle se couvre. Non sans profité de la vue avant. Elle regarda ensuite la louve qui observait, les yeux noirs, une ancienne bâtisse.

-**C'est ici qu'est Henry.** Annonça Ruby, sûr d'elle.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de la bibliothécaire, elle entra dans la bâtisse, retrouvant Henry, à terre, attaché. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir la louve. Il écarquilla les yeux ensuite.

-**Ruby non t'approche pas !** Cria-t-il, se relevant, faisant bougé ces chaînes.

Mais ce fut trop tard, la louve hurla en sentant des clous s'enfoncés dans la chair de ces bras et de ces pieds, l'as cloué au sol. Elle hurla à la lune, signe qu'elle donnait à Belle de ne pas venir. Henry s'agita quand il vit un éclair gris.

-**Tient tient, pour une chasse, c'en est une très bonne.** Sourit Lily, observant la louve.

-**Laisse là partir ! Elle n'as rien à voir avec mes mères !** Hurla Henry à l'intention de la dragonne.

-**Ce n'est pas grave, Henry. Elle me servira de jouet en attendant qu'on fasse la fête à tes chères mamans.** Ricana Lily, d'une manière froide.

Elle disparut ensuite avec Ruby sous les hurlements de détresse d'Henry. Belle, ayant entendu le cri de Ruby, s'enfuyant à travers la forêt se dirigeant vers le port, se disant qu'Ariel pourrait surement l'aider.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Emma et Regina apparurent dans le caveau de la sorcière. Regina prit une fiolle avec un liquide transparent pour ensuite prendre dans un coffre une objet d'Henry. Elle versa le liquide sur le tissu qui s'illumina, dessinant une carte. Un endroit s'illumina, notant où été Henry. Emma s'approcha et fronça des sourcils.

-**C'est l'ancienne maison de Rumpel.** Murmura la Dark one, perturbée.

-**Tu croit que c'est un piège ?** Demanda la brune, posant ces yeux sur la blonde.

-**J'en suis persuadée mais nous n'avons pas le choix.** Répliqua Emma.

Puis, elle prit la main de Regina, disparaissant dans un nuage doré. Emma avait pris la liberté de réapparaître dans la forêt, juste devant la maison. Elles l'observèrent, puis Emma reconnut une ombre qui pouvait être Lily. Elle fronça des sourcils quand elle ressentit le pouvoir lycanthrope de Ruby. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la refermant ensuite de colère.

-**Elle a capturé Ruby.** Dit-elle, entre ces dents.

Regina ne répliqua pas, cherchant des yeux Belle. Elle savait que si Ruby était là, Belle ne devait pas être loin. Emma comprit sa recherche.

-**Non, Belle n'est pas là. Ruby a sans doute dû lui dire de s'enfuir.** Analysa la Dark One.

-**Henry est bien ici. Je peux le sentir.** Annonça alors Regina, les yeux noirs.

Emma confirma d'un signe de tête. Alors qu'elles allaient entré dans la maison, Maleficent apparut juste devant elles, dans un nuage gris. Emma se mit instinctivement devant Regina, sous le sourire de l'autre blonde. Regina posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa belle, observant la dragonne en même temps.

-**Va Sauvé notre fils. Je vais l'as retenir.** Annonça Regina, sûr d'elle.

-**Je ne te laisse pas …** Répliqua alors la Dark one, se retournant vers la brune.

Regina sourit, prit les lèvres de la blonde avec les siennes chastement puis utilisa ces pouvoirs pour projeter Emma. Celle-ci en fut surprise et se réceptionna grâce à ces propres pouvoirs. Elle regarda Regina, cria de ne pas faire ça. L'Evil Queen installa un champ de force tout autour de la forêt, obligeant la blonde à faire ce que sa belle lui disait. Elle se dirigea donc vers Henry, qui était toujours par terre, attaché à des chaînes. Le jeune homme releva la tête, une lueur de joie et d'espoir passant dans ces yeux.

-**M'man ?** Demanda Henry, se relevant.

-**Ne t'en fait pas Henry, je vais te sauver.** Annonça Emma, s'approchant de son fils.

Elle sentit cependant un puissant sort s'activa à ces pas, elle activa un champ de force de justesse pour repoussé la puissance du sort. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme, le détachant à l'aide de ces pouvoirs. Une fois libéré, Henry se blottit contre la blonde, fondant en larmes.

-**Tu m'as manqué, M'man.** Soupira-t-il.

-**Toi aussi, Kid.** Sourit Emma, se relevant avec son fils.

Alors qu'ils allaient retrouvé Regina dehors, un nuage gris se forma, laissant apparaître Maleficent avec Regina, inconsciente à ces pieds. Emma écarquilla les yeux devant cette scène. Elle observa la dragonne, d'un regard noir.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait à ma mère !** Hurla Henry, le regard aussi noir que sa mère blonde.

-**Ne t'en fait pas, nous ne l'avons pas tuer.** Répliqua une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Cruella et Ursula apparurent aux côtés de la blonde. Elles sourirent victorieuse à la blonde. Cruella s'approcha de Regina, l'observant. Emma sentit le pouvoir de la sorcière s'insinué en Regina, ce qui activa ces pouvoirs. Elle se téléporta entre Cruella et sa belle, projetant au loin la sorcière. Elle avait les yeux noirs, signe que le Dark One, l'as possédé. Les deux autres sorcières sourirent néanmoins. C'est à ce moment là que Regina se réveilla, voyant sa blonde l'as protégé. Elle fronça des sourcils et crut hurlé quand elle vit apparaître Zelena. La sorcière verte sourit sadiquement, enfonçant son bras dans la poitrine de la blonde par derrière. Elle en ressortit le cœur d'Emma toujours aussi clair. Regina hurla, voulut s'attaqué à sa sœur mais elle se fit projeter en arrière par celle-ci.

-**Pourquoi tu fait ça Zelena ?!** Hurla Regina, hors d'elle.

-**Parce que nous lui avons pris son cœur également, chère Regina.** Sourit Maleficent.

Zelena donna le cœur de la Dark one entre les mains de la dragonne, se positionnant juste à côté d'elle. Elle reprit néanmoins ces esprits, sur ordre de la dragonne. Celle-ci fut apparaître son cœur, puis le lui remit dans la poitrine. Zelena regarda Regina, puis Henry et enfin Emma, les yeux sombres. Elle s'approcha de sa sœur qui l'as rejeta.

-**Emma.** Essaya Regina, tout en se relevant.

-**Ne t'approche pas de moi, Regina.** Répondit la Dark One, d'une voix glaciale.

Tellement glaciale que cela fit reculé la brune. Elle en eut même les larmes aux yeux. Emma regarda alors sa belle, les yeux tristes et désolé de lui avoir parlé comme ça. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa belle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-**Je t'aime.** Murmura-t-elle, doucement.

Puis, elle disparut en même temps que le reste des sorcières, laissant Regina en pleure derrière elle. Zelena vint prendre sa sœur dans ces bras, les larmes coulant également sur ces joues.

-**Je suis vraiment désolé, Regina.** S'excusa la rousse, s'en voulant terriblement.

-**Ce n'est pas grave, tante Zelena. Tu n'était pas toi même.** Répliqua Henry à la place de sa mère.

Zelena sourit faiblement à son neveux, puis regarda sa sœur. Elle fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait put arraché le cœur d'Emma. La raison lui vint aussi naturellement que la question disparut. En effet, le cœur d'Emma n'était pas protégeait par la magie du véritable amour comme celui de Regina. Elles n'ont pas eut le cœur de la Dark one dans la main comme avec Regina. Elle ferma les yeux, tout était de sa faute se disait-elle. Elle laissa les larmes coulaient de plus en plus à cette idée.

-**Ce n'est pas ta faute, Zelena.** Murmura Regina faiblement.

Zelena sourit. Sa sœur s'avait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle l'as serra un peu plus contre elle.

-**Je te retrouverais, Emma.** Soupira Regina.

Puis, ils disparurent tous après être aller chercher Ruby dans la salle d'à côté. Réapparaissant dans le manoir de la brune.

_**Voilà ! Je sens que je vais recevoir des menaces de morts xD Petites Reviews ?! ;) **_

_**Kissous 3 **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Coucou la communauté Swen, ça va ? Moi, ça peut aller ! Je reviens avec un peu de retard pour un chapitre 12 mi-long. En effet, il est un peu plus long que certain. Vous comprendrez pourquoi ;) Je ne vous en dit pas plus, on se retrouve en bas ;)

**Chapitre 12 : Conversations ! **

Cela faisait quelques jours que Zelena avait ramené la reine dans sa maison où elle essayait de trouver des réponses. Regina avait refusé de sombrer dans son chagrin, contestant le sacrifice d'Emma. Elle voulait trouvé un moyen de faire revenir la blonde, par tout les moyens qu'il faudra. Elle avait donc lu tout plein d'ouvrage sur le sujet, essayant un nombre astronomique de potions et d'incantations. Rien n'avais marché. La reine ne se découragea pas pour autant, restant sûr qu'elle allait retrouvé celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

-**Battre mon cœur.** Murmura Regina, comme ayant une idée soudainement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, effectivement, ayant trouvé une idée dans sa tête. Elle ferma donc les yeux, ouvrant son esprit à la part de lumière de la blonde. Le décors de sa chambre fut remplacer par les murs de son caveau, sous son plus grand étonnement. Tout en ouvrant les yeux, elle observa autour d'elle, jusqu'à voir une ombre blanche derrière elle qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Elle se tourna alors vers la version de lumière de la jeune Emma Swan.

-**Tu m'as appeler, Regina ?** Demanda Emma, surprise.

-**En effet. Il me semblait, cependant, t'avoir rencontré dans un lieu plus... accueillant.** Annonça Regina, observant encore les alentours.

-**Ce lieu n'est que le reflet de ton désir. Si nous sommes ici, c'est que ton cœur même le désire.** Sourit Emma, s'asseyant sur la commode.

-**C'est l'endroit où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois.** Répliqua Regina, après un petit moment de réflexion.

-**En effet, mais je ne pense pas que tu soit ici pour me faire part de ce que je connais déjà.** Rigola la blonde.

-**Tu sait déjà qu'on s'est embrassé ? Pourtant, je pensais que tu n'était plus dans le corps d'Emma, que le Dark One t'avait chassé.** Souligna la reine, suspicieuse.

-**Grâce à toi et à tes sentiments pour elle, j'ai pu revenir petit à petit dans son cœur. Jusqu'à que les trois sorcières lui arrachent le cœur néanmoins.**

-J**ustement, je suis ici pour ça. Est-ce-qu'il y aurait un moyen de l'as libéré ? De retrouvé son cœur ou je ne sais pas, d'empêcher les Queens Of Darkness d'extirpé son pouvoir ?**

-**Je crains malheureusement que se soit à Emma de découvrir tout cela. Tu n'est pas en position, Regina, pour l'aider. J'en suis désolé.** Dit la part de lumière, baissant les yeux sur ces mains.

-**Tu sait qu'elles vont là tué si tu ne m'aide pas.** Considéra Regina, froide.

-**Je t'ai déjà aidé. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. **La part de lumière regarda un moment Regina, avant de soupirer.** Si je peux aussi te dire que même sans cœur, Emma as toujours ces sentiments. Tu doit savoir pourquoi.** Répliqua mystérieusement la blonde.

-**La potion d'oubli.** Révéla alors Regina, sous le choc elle même.

-**C'est exact, elle a fait oublié à Emma son amour pour toi. Pourtant, tu l'as brisé avec la seule force de votre amour. Tu as une partie de ces pouvoirs, Regina. Tu peut sauver Emma, d'une certaine manière.**

Puis, le décors du caveau se transforma petit à petit de nouveau en sa chambre. Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, reprenant le contrôle de son corps après ce voyage dans son esprit.

-**Zelena !** Cria Regina, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Dans la seconde qui suivis, la sorcière apparut au milieu de la pièce, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

-**Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a, Regina ?** Demanda, inquiète, sa sœur.

-**Je sais comment prévenir Emma. Je sais comme l'as sauvé !** S'exclama la reine.

Puis, elle vit tourner son poignet, se retrouvant de nouveau dans son caveau. A sa plus grande surprise et aussi à la plus grande surprise de Zelena, une jeune femme blonde était assise sur la commode.

-**Emma ?** Demanda prudemment Zelena.

-**Comment tu est venu ici ? Tu était dans ma tête.** S'enquit la reine, ne comprenant pas.

-**C'Est-ce que je voudrais aussi savoir.** Répliqua Emma, surprise elle aussi.

-**Vous pouvez m'expliqué ?** S'exclama Zelena, qui elle, ne comprenait rien.

-**C'est la Sauveuse. La part de lumière d'Emma.** Annonça Regina, ne pouvant détaché les yeux de la blonde.

-**Comment ça se fait que tu ne soit pas dans son corps ?** Demanda Zelena, surprise.

-**Je pense que c'est Emma qui m'as projeter inconsciemment dans votre réalité. Surement pour que je t'aide.** Souligna la Sauveuse, se levant.

Regina opina de la tête, se dirigea vers son miroir. Elle leva alors une main et elles virent une maison dans la reflet de la glace. Regina fronça des sourcils, exactement comme sa sœur, sous le sourire amusé de la blonde.

-**Tu te souvient que je t'es dis que j'avais un plan pour sauvé Emma ?** Demanda Regina, se tournant vers Zelena.

La rousse opina de la tête s'approchant un peu plus du miroir. Elle interrogea sa sœur du regard.

-**Je dois préparé une incantation pour pouvoir me rendre dans la tête d'Emma. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. Elle doit se sauvé elle même cette fois-ci.**

-**Tu est en train de me dire, que tu veut utilisé ce sort ?** Dit Zelena, fronçant des sourcils.

-**Nous n'avons pas le choix, je vais devoir contrôler la magie noire du Dark One en moi pour faire apparaître mon livre qui est resté dans mon château.** Révéla la reine, observant le miroir.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Pendant ce temps, Ruby se réveilla chez elle, en compagnie de Belle et d'Ariel. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de discuter quand la louve ouvrit les yeux. La bibliothécaire le vit, puis se rendit au chevet de Ruby.

-**Ruby, est-ce-que ça va ?** Demanda Belle, inquiète.

-**J'ai mal aux mains et aux pieds. Combien.. Combien de temps j'ai... dormi ?** Questionna difficilement la louve.

-**Plus de deux jours. Zelena, nous as contactez pour venir veillez sur toi. Elle nous a raconter ce qu'il t'est arrivé.** Intervint la sirène, observant la brune.

-**Henry ?** Questionna Ruby, essayant de se mettre assise.

Belle l'aida à se tenir assise sur son lit, essayant de ne pas faire plus de mal à la louve. Celle-ci ne voulait pas inquiétez Belle, mais elle avait beaucoup plus mal que ce qu'elle ne voulait bien laisser paraître. Ces mains comme ces pieds étaient transpercé et la guérison lycanthropique ne pouvait opéré à cause du poison qui était sur les clous. Elle devait donc guérir comme une humaine.

-**Il est en sécurité. Emma et Regina ont réussit à le sauver.** Annonça Belle, minimisant les détails.

-**Tu ne me dit pas tout. Qu'Est-ce que Zelena a avoir dans l'histoire ? C'est elle qui m'as sauvé, à ce que tu dit Ariel, mais pourquoi était-elle là ?** Dit-elle, observant la brune puis ensuite la rousse.

Après un regard sur Ariel, Belle lui raconta tout. Le sauvetage d'Henry, Zelena contrôlé par Maléficent et Cruella, le sacrifice d'Emma et le fait que les Queens of Darkness possédaient le cœur de la Dark One. Ruby passa par plusieurs émotions. D'abord par le soulagement de savoir Henry en vie et en sécurité, la peur pour Zelena. Mais l'émotion qui fut la plus présente était la colère. Elle était en colère contre Emma de s'être sacrifié et cela caché une grande peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas vivante, mais aussi la peur de la réaction de Regina et de ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour récupéré la blonde. Belle vit les craintes de la brune.

-**Regina ne redeviendra pas l'Evil Queen, Ruby. Mais j'ai peur aussi qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'insensé vis-à-vis d'Emma. Pour l'as récupéré.** Dit-elle, posé mais montrant son angoisse.

-**Je sais comment opère Regina. Quand elle veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient. Elle veut retrouvé Emma et pour cela, elle sera prête à tout. Même à mourir si cela est nécessaire.** Annonça la sirène.

Ruby et Belle esquissèrent au dire de la rousse, réfléchissant à ce qu'elles pouvaient faire. La louve serra les points, non sans ressentir une extrême douleur, devant son impuissance. Belle le remarqua mais ne fit rien, à part posé sa main sur celle de la louve. A son contact, Ruby se détendit puis, elle ressentit une chaude chaleur sur ces mains, non brûlante. Elle observa celles-ci qui étaient en train de guérir devant les yeux surpris de Belle et d'Ariel. Ruby en fut très surprise également. Une fois que la chaleur se dissipa, ces blessures étaient guéries. Elle regarda Belle puis la sirène, surprise tout autant qu'elle.

-**Je vois que le True Love as de nouveau frappé.** Souligna une voix qu'elles connaissaient bien.

Ariel et Belle se mirent devant la louve qui se releva de son lit petit à petit, ne ressentant plus aucune douleur. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés et à la peau blanche devant elle.

-**Emma ?** Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

-**Je suis la Sauveuse, la part de lumière qui était en Emma.** Expliqua la Sauveuse, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. **Regina et Zelena ont besoin de vous trois.** Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle disparut alors dans un nuage blanc doré, emportant les trois femmes avec elle.

_**Voilà ! Alors Verdict ? En Reviews bien sûr ;) Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous dis juste que Regina mettra son plan à execution et que vous aurez un chapitre centré sur Emma et les Queens Of Darkness ! **_

_**Kissous ! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello Everybody ! Vous allez bien ? Désolé encore pour le retard mais ayant repris entre temps " Os en Folie " il fallait bien que je fasse un écrit digne de mon retour ;) Voici donc, enfin, le chapitre 13 ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire, c'est mieux ! On se retrouve en bas donc ;) Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 : L'éveil du Dark One !**

Les trois femmes apparurent au côté de Zelena et Regina, dans un nuage blanc. Emma apparut ensuite, restant en retrait, observant Regina. Zelena regarda Regina puis les filles avant d'écarquillé les yeux. Elle se mit entre le miroir et sa sœur.

-**Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça, Sis' !** Répliqua Zelena, la voix froide.

-**Comme si tu était disposé à m'arrêter.** Sourit Regina, laissant l'Evil Queen revenir petit à petit.

-**J'ai aussi été la disciple du ténébreux. Je ne peux pas t'arrêter mais je peux te retenir !** S'enquit la rousse.

Regina sourit froidement, fermant les yeux. Zelena se fit projeter contre le mur sur le côté, restant collé à celui-ci par une force invisible. Elle essaya de se libéré mais ces pouvoirs magiques n'étaient rien comparé aux magies combinés du Dark One et de l'Evil Queen. Celle-ci réapparut à l'intérieur de Regina, l'as rendant beaucoup plus forte.

-**Je devrais te tuer maintenant, Zelena ! Tu est responsable de ce qu'est devenu Emma !** Cracha la Reine au visage de la sorcière verte.

-**Tu sait très bien que je n'y suis pour rien, Regina !** S'exclama Zelena, plus faiblement que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

-**Tu y croit à ce que tu vient de dire ? Tu sait très bien que c'est de ta faute.** Soupira Regina, donnant un regard froid à la rousse.

-**Tu sait très bien que c'est pas de la faute de Zelena !** S'exclamèrent Ruby et Belle en même temps.

-**Vous ne vous en mêlez pas ! Je ne vous tolère uniquement parce que vous êtes amies avec Emma !** S'exclama la Reine, sa magie crépitant tout autour d'elle.

Emma s'avança alors à travers tout le monde, sous le regard surpris de Belle, Ruby et Ariel. Zelena essayait de se libéré encore et encore. D'un mouvement de poignet, la Sauveuse libéra Zelena qui retomba sur ces pieds, très surprise. Regina, ayant tout vu, se retourna vers la blonde, un air surpris sur le visage.

-**Regina, ce n'est pas la faute de Zelena ce qui m'est arrivé et tu le sait.** Annonça doucement la Sauveuse, prenant les mains de la brune. **Je suis la part de lumière de ton True Love. Je suis donc elle-même. Ce qui fait que j'ai aussi mes pouvoirs.** Reprit Emma.

La magie d'Emma crépita dans ces mains, entrant en contact avec celle de l'Evil Queen. Regina se calme petit à petit, les larmes dévalant sur ces joues. Elle tomba à genou, dans les bras d'Emma.

-**Je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur pour te protéger.** Pleura Regina, complétement perdue.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Pendant ce temps, dans le manoir des Queens of Darkness, Emma était dans son ancienne chambre, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait plus son cœur mais ces sentiments étaient encore là. Elle se demandait tous le temps ce que pouvais bien faire Regina, priant pour que celle-ci ne fasse rien d'idiot pour l'as sauver. Elle espéré aussi que Zelena ne s'en voulait pas, la blonde savait qu'elle n'avais pas eu le choix, ayant découvert les pouvoirs plus puissants de Cruella, d'Ursula et de Maleficent. Ce qu'elle se demandait, c'était comment Regina avait bien pu perdre contre Maleficent. Surtout avec une partie de ces pouvoirs. Même si la dragonne avait multiplié la puissance de ces pouvoirs, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle fronça des sourcils en sentant le pouvoir de sa part de lumière dans le caveau de la brune.

-**Regina, j'espère que tu ne fais aucune bêtise.** Murmura la Dark One, plus pour elle.

-**Voyons, Emma, ne soit pas si sentimentale.** Ricana une voix qu'elle commençait à détesté.

-**Que fait tu ici, Lily ?** Demanda-t-elle, un rictus sur les lèvres.

-**Je viens t'informer que Cruella te demande.** L'informa-t-elle, sortant de la chambre.

Emma soupira puis se téléporta dans le salon, trouvant la dite sorcière avec Maleficent et Lily. Elle s'appuya contre la cheminée, regardant avec haine les trois autres en face d'elle.

-**Ne nous regardes pas comme ça, Emma.** Ricana Cruella, qui trouver cette situation très amusante.

-**Je vous regardes comme je veux, d'abord.** Osa la Dark One, d'une voix froide.

Cruella sourit puis fit un mouvement avec la dague d'Emma. Celle-ci gémit de douleur et se retrouva à genou, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle regarda la sorcière, d'un regard glacial.

-**Tu est sous nos ordres, Dark One. Tu ne peut te permettre de nous contredire.** Ricana Lily, qui prenait un malin plaisir à voir Emma souffrir.

-**Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? Vous avez le contrôle sur le Dark One, vous n'avez donc pas besoin de me tuer alors pourquoi ?** Questionna la blonde, venimeuse.

-**Nous savons que tu as envoyer ta partie de lumière pour aider Regina et Zelena. Nous voulons donc détruire cette partie, tes sentiments, la lumière qui reste de la sauveuse. Ce qui libérera définitivement le Dark One d'une enveloppe charnel.** Sourit sadiquement Maleficent.

-**Vous n'arriverez jamais à détruire mes sentiments pour Regina. Pour mes amies. Pour ma famille.** Sourit Emma.

-**Nous n'auront pas à le faire, La reine s'en chargera à notre place. Elle essaye de te faire revenir, Emma. Elle essaye par tout les moyens. Elle en a bien trouvé un mais …** Sourit Lily, observant la blonde dans les yeux.

-**Qu'Est-ce qu'elle va faire ! Dites le moi !** Cria Emma, impuissante malgré elle.

-**Elle en a trouvé un de moyen mais, la magie a toujours un prix. Le prix, ici, est ta lumière contre la sienne.** Ricana Ursula qui venait d'arrivé dans le salon.

Emma regarda la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillaient. Elle ne devait pas sacrifié autant pour elle. Elle ne devait pas faire revenir l'Evil Queen. Emma devait alors trouvé un moyen de se libéré de l'emprise de la dague pour empêché Regina de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle concentra alors sa magie, se laissant submergé par le Dark One. Sa aura devint noire, aussi noire que la nuit. La lueur de cruauté dans ces yeux revint et un sourire sadique se dessina sur ces lèvres. Cruella vit alors la dague réagir au pouvoir de son maître, essayant de revenir vers elle. La sorcière regarda alors Emma, surprise comme toutes les autres. Quand la Dark One se releva, la dague brûla la main de Cruella, volant jusqu'à atterrir dans la main d'Emma. Celle-ci sourit encore plus puis disparut dans un nuage noire. Lily et Maleficent se regardèrent après son départ, choquée.

-**Qu'Est-ce qui vient de se passer ?** Interrogea Lily.

-**Elle vient d'accomplir un miracle.** Murmura Ursula.

-**Elle a réussit là où Rumpel a échoué. Elle s'est substitué à la dague pour que celle-ci agisse selon ces souhaits.** Répliqua, encore choquée, Cruella.

-**Mais, ça n'as pas de conséquence sur elle ?** Demanda Lily.

-**Si, elle as rejeté toute forme d'amour pour pouvoir accomplir cet exploit. C'est la sorcière la plus puissante que le monde n'est jamais connu. Dépourvu de sentiment quelconque, c'est LA Dark One. Elle est encore plus dangereuse maintenant qu'elle n'as plus de sentiment. Ce n'est plus Emma qui était devant nous, c'était l'essence même de ce que nous voulions réveillé.**

-**Qu'avons-nous fait, Cruella. Nous avons relâché un monstre sur StoryBrooke !** S'exclama Maleficent.

-**Nous n'avons pas relâché un monstre, Mal'. Nous avons relâché une calamité.** Souligna Ursula.

_**Voilà ! Alors ? Reviews ? :D :p **_

_**Kissous ! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello Everybody ! Comment ça va ?! Me revoici avec un prochain chapitre de cette fiction ! Très sombre, je ne vous direz qu'un seul truc : il y a un mort définitif qui changera le court de l'histoire plus tard. J'en ai déjà dit trop lol alors je vous laisse lire ;) On se retrouve en bas :p

**Chapitre 14 : Une calamité !**

Cruella était dehors, devant le manoir, réfléchissant à ce qu'elles avaient fait. En voulant faire revenir le Dark One, elles avaient relâché un monstre sur la ville. Elle soupira quand elle sentit la présence de Maleficent à côté d'elle. La blonde avait sa robe habituelle mais, avait détaché ces cheveux blonds descendant en cascade sur ces épaules. Elle s'assieds donc avec la sorcière, regardant le lointain.

-**Qu'Est-ce qu'on va faire, Cruella ? On ne peut pas laisser Emma détruire StoryBrooke. Tu sait très bien qu'elle le fera si on l'as laisse faire.** Souligna la dragonne, regardant toujours droit devant elle.

-**Non, on n'as pas le choix, on doit essayer de l'achevé. On doit l'as tuer.** Soupira Cruella, se relevant et rentrant dans le manoir.

La dragonne soupira également mais, resta dehors. Elle sourit en voyant sa fille se mettre à côté d'elle.

-**Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aider Cruella, n'est-ce-pas ?** Demanda Lily, regardant sa mère.

-**Non, Emma n'as pas mérité ce qu'il lui arrive. Nous sommes responsable, Lily.** Expliqua la blonde, regardant également sa progéniture.

-**Ce ne sera pas simple de convaincre Regina et Zelena qu'on veut aider.** Souligna la brune.

-**Evidemment mais, si Emma as bien envoyer son côté sauveuse vers Regina, il y a donc deux Emma. Celle qu'on as vu cette après-midi était le côté sombre d'Emma dans toute sa splendeur.** Expliqua Maleficent, regardant de nouveau l'horizon.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Emma apparut en ville, les yeux sombres et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Elle utilisa ces pouvoirs pour faire explosé les ampoules des lampadaires et faisant s'écraser les voitures les unes sur les autres. Elle éprouvait une réelle sensation de bien être à faire du mal aux autres. Elle vit Leroy s'approcher d'elle.

-**Sister, calme toi. Tu n'est pas dans ton état normal.** Essaya-t-il de l'as calmer.

-**Oh si, Leroy, je me sens encore mieux que jamais.** Ricana Emma.

Elle leva alors la main vers la gorge du nain, serrant de plus en plus. Leroy porta ces mains à sa gorge, respirant difficilement sous le manque d'oxygène. C'est dans un sourire sadique qu'elle fit craqué le cou du nain, laissant son corps sans vie s'écrasé devant elle. Elle observa le cadavre, toujours son sourire sadique en place. Elle avança alors dans la rue, utilisant toujours ces pouvoirs. Elle créa une brume noire qui s'élança sur toute la ville, l'as plongeant dan l'obscurité absolue. Ces pas l'as menèrent devant le manoir de Regina qui était vide. Elle observa les alentours, souriant en ressentant une magie qu'elle connaissait très bien derrière elle. Elle se tourna alors, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Regina. Emma sourit alors, regardant son amante dans les yeux. Elle n'avait plus aucunes émotions, plus aucune sensation. Elle n'éprouvait que de la haine et du plaisir à faire du mal autour d'elle.

-**Tient, tu est venu seule, Majesté. Ricana Emma, faisant apparaître sa dague dans sa main. C'est bien, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi sans personne pour m'arrêter.** Sourit Emma, se jetant sur Regina.

Seulement, elle fut surprise quand elle traversa la brune de part en part. Elle se retourna en vitesse, voyant la brune disparaitre petit à petit, redevenant une fumée violette.

-**C'est très bien trouvé, Regina.** Murmura la Dark One, un sourire cruelle sur le visage.

-**Tu trouve ? C'est flatteur de la part de la Dark One.** Rigola la voix de Regina derrière Emma.

-**Tu est bien inconsciente pour venir me défié en sachant que je n'est plus aucun sentiment pour toi.** Souligna la blonde, tournant la tête vers Regina.

-**Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui suis inconsciente ou toi qui est idiote en croyant que je ne peux pas t'arrêter. Je te rappelle que j'ai la magie noire la plus puissante dans cette ville. Je peux t'arrêter, facilement.**

Regina se téléporta alors derrière Emma, posant sa main dans son dos. Elle envoya alors une vague de magie contre la blonde, l'as projetant de l'autre côté de la rue. La Dark One se réceptionna facilement, regardant Regina dans les yeux. La brune avait déjà préparé une boule de feu rouge et noire dans la main. Elle se téléporta devant la blonde.

-**Tu est bien bête pour croire que je ne pouvais pas te toucher sous prétexte que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.** Lui murmura-t-elle avant de lui envoyé la boule de feu dans le ventre.

Seulement, la boule de feu ne put atteindre la blonde. Surprise, Regina releva les yeux vers Emma, constant que ces yeux bleus étaient devenu noir. La blonde sourit et la Reine se fit rejeté avec violence. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol, regardant Emma avec surprise.

-**Tu as peut être mon pouvoir en toi mais, tu croit vraiment que tu peut me vaincre ? J'ai tout mes pouvoirs. Je ne suis plus Emma, je suis le Dark One lui même !** Cria Emma, ces yeux redevenant bleus.

Sa magie explosa, créant d'elle même une gigantesque boule d'énergie menaçant de détruire non seulement Regina mais la ville entière. Emma eut un sourire cruel avant de lancer son attaque. Au moment où la boule d'énergie devait touché la Reine, une lueur blanche apparut entre elles. Elle détruisit alors la boule d'énergie, laissant ensuite place à la sauveuse. Emma eut les yeux noirs en voyant son côté lumineux protégeant la reine. Regina se releva, un sourire sur les lèvres, se positionnant à côté de la blonde.

-**Si vous croyais pouvoir me vaincre à vous deux, vous êtes complètement idiotes !** Annonça Emma, dans un rire sadique.

-**Tu ne nous connait même plus, Emma. Nous ne sommes pas venu seule.** Sourit Regina, en voyant sa sœur apparaître derrière la blonde.

Zelena fit apparaître rapidement des chaines en or, l'est lançant vers Emma. Celle-ci se retourna d'un coup, détruisant les chaines de Zelena. Les trois femmes en furent surprise.

-**Vous avez vraiment cru que ce petit tour allait marché ? Je ne suis pas débile !** S'emporta Emma, se retournant vers Regina.

La brune s'avança vers la blonde, sous les objections de sa sœur et de la sauveuse. Elle fit apparaître une chaîne en or qui était spirituelle. Elle l'as lança vers Emma qui ne put l'as détruire. La chaîne s'enfonça dans le ventre d'Emma, qui cracha du sang et s'écroula à genoux devant la Reine.

-**Qu'Est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!** Hurla Emma, crachant de plus en plus de sang.

-**C'est un sort d'union. Nous sommes unies maintenant Emma. Tu ne peut pas me tuer et je ne peux pas te tuer. Je t'obligerais à redevenir celle que j'aime !**

Mais, alors qu'elle venait de finir sa phrase, la magie de la blonde explosa et un nuage noire fit son apparition. La chaîne disparut d'elle même, sous les yeux surpris de Regina. Le sort venait d'être rompu par la puissance du Dark One. La sauveuse voulut secourir Regina, menacer par l'essence même du ténébreux. Elle fut cependant trop lente. Regina disparut dans le nuage qui engloutit petit à petit toute la ville. Alors qu'il allait touché Zelena, la rousse se téléporta vers la sauveuse qui regardait le spectacle sans rien pouvoir faire. Elle fut emporter par Zelena dans le caveau de sa sœur. Toujours dans les bras de Zelena, la sauveuse hurla de toute ces forces, pleurant, croyant avoir perdue définitivement la brune.

-**Lena ! Il faut qu'on y retourne ! Regina est …**

-**Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons eu le temps de l'as sauver.** Annonça la voix de Maleficent derrière elle.

En effet, la blonde, accompagné de sa fille, déposa Regina sur son canapé, attendant que celle-ci se réveille. La blonde se jeta à son cou, l'embrassant devant les autres femmes. Regina répondit à son baiser. Elles le cassèrent alors, regardant toutes Maleficent et Lily.

-**Pourquoi m'avoir sauver ?** Demanda Regina, se tenant devant l'autre blonde.

_**Voilà ! Oui, je sais, je suis horrible d'arrêter ici mais, c'est fait exprès ;) On ne tue pas l'auteure :p Alors vous pensez quoi de cette Emma beaucoup plus sombre ? Laissez moi tout vos avis en Reviews ! :3 **_

_**Kissous ! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** hello EveryBody ! Après le nouvel OS de mon recueil, voici le chapitre 15 de DH ! Que dire sur ce chapitre ? Qu'il est haut en émotion négative avec une fin de chapitre mystérieuse. Je vous laisse alors lire ;) On se retrouve en bas !

**Chapitre 15 : Chaos !**

[ En effet, la blonde, accompagné de sa fille, déposa Regina sur son canapé, attendant que celle-ci se réveille. La blonde se jeta à son cou, l'embrassant devant les autres femmes. Regina répondit à son baiser. Elles le cassèrent alors, regardant toutes Maleficent et Lily.

-**Pourquoi m'avoir sauver ?** Demanda Regina, se tenant devant l'autre blonde. ]

Maleficent regarda Regina pendant un moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Regina essayait de décelé la vérité dans le regard de son ancienne amie.

-**Nous avons nos lots de responsabilité dans le changement d'Emma. Lily l'as poussé à bout tandis que moi, j'ai libéré son côté obscure. De plus, Regina, tu m'as aidé à me retrouver dans le passé. C'est normal que je vous aides dans cette mauvaise passe.** Expliqua Maleficent, souriant doucement.

-**Comment ça, tu est responsable ?** Demanda Regina, la voix étrangement basse et dangereuse.

-**C'est moi qui est donné l'idée à Cruella de faire revenir le Dark One. On vous l'as dit quand tu faisait semblant d'être de notre côté, Regina.**

Regina regarda d'un regard noir les dragonnes, se remémorant ce temps où elle voulait sauver Emma coute que coute. En effet, Lily s'en était ventée. Cependant, elle ne croyait pas que son ancienne amie en aurez était capable. Sa magie s'intensifia avec sa colère et l'essence du Dark one en elle se manifesta. C'est à l'intervention de la sauveuse que Regina ne commit rien de stupide. En effet, Emma avait encerclé la brune de ces bras, se concentrant pour absorber ces pouvoirs. Elle jouait la balance entre le côté sombre et le côté lumineux de Regina. Comme le Dark one faisait la balance entre elle et lui même. Zelena, qui était resté en retrait avec les trois autres filles, se manifesta.

-**Où est passé Emma ? Nous ne l'avons plus vu depuis.** Souligna Zelena.

-**Nous ne savons pas. Je suis bien retourné là-bas en attendant que ma mère sauve Regina mais, elle n'était plus là. Que sa soit sa présence ou son corps. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit morte, sinon la sauveuse le serait aussi.** Expliqua Lily, s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-**C'est bizarre. Pourquoi la Dark One ne s'attaquerait plus à nous ? Regina est sa balance, tant qu'elle sera en vie, elle ne pourra pas être totalement libre de ces pouvoirs.** Intervint Belle, soulignant un fait important.

-**La sauveuse l'est aussi, ce que tu dit n'est pas idiot. Ce n'est pas normale.** Répliqua Lily, regardant sa mère.

-**Qu'est devenu les habitants après ce qui s'est passé ? Que sont devenu les Charmings et Henry ?!** S'exclama Regina, prise de panique.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, Snow et Charming sont en sécurité avec Henry. Avant de partir, nous l'est avons mis en sécurité. Cependant, le sort des habitants m'est inconnu.** Dit la dragonne.

-**Nous devons aller constaté les dégâts. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas... important.** Intervint Zelena, d'une voix craintive.

Regina, Zelena et Emma disparurent alors dans une brume violette, réapparaissant dans la ville aux côtés de Maleficent et de Lily. Mais, ce qu'elles découvrent leur glaça le sang. En effet, toute la ville était devenu terne noire, sans vie. Les arbres avaient pris un feuillage noir, les routes n'étaient plus que goudron et terre noire. Plus elles avançaient dans la ville et plus cela ressemblait à un film d'horreur. La tension ainsi que l'atmosphère étaient devenu malsaine, irrespirable. Regina eut un haut de cœur, même elle n'avait jamais commis un tel acte. Cela lui faisait prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Alors qu'elles avançaient toutes, elles aperçurent une forme noire à terre, au beau milieu de la route. Zelena se précipita devant celle-ci, ayant, elle aussi, un haut le cœur en découvrant de quoi ou plutôt de qui s'agissait-il. Regina s'approcha, se mit à genou et se pencha sur le cadavre de Leroy.

-**Emma, qu'à tu fait ?** Murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle même.

Tandis qu'elle observait le corps, Lily et Maleficent entrèrent dans le Granny's, découvrant celle-ci pétrifié, ainsi que tout les habitants à l'intérieur du café. Parmi eux se trouvait Hook, Robin, Katryn et Tink. Lily regarda sa mère, puis elles regardèrent en direction de la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Regina. La brune écarquilla les yeux en voyant les visages pétrifiés, terne et presque sans vie des clients du café. Elle eut un deuxième haut de cœur, Emme était vraiment devenu un monstre. Elle sortit à grande vitesse du Granny's, laissant sa magie explosé, créant un cratère au beau milieu du chemin. Emma l'observa, l'air neutre, ne sachant que faire.

-**C'est une bien belle démonstration de tes pouvoirs, Regina.** Souffla une voix aux dessus du restaurant.

Tout le monde regardèrent sur le toit pour apercevoir Emma, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Elle portait toujours ces habits habituels mais ce qui sauta aux yeux du groupe fur ces cheveux. Les cheveux blonds d'Emma devenait petit à petit noir corbeau. La Dark One descendit du toit avec aisance, toujours son sourire collé à ces lèvres.

-**Comment trouvez vous mon nouveau parc d'attraction ?** Ricana Emma, montrant toute la ville d'un geste.

-**Ton... Parc d'attraction ?! Ces gens étaient tes amies ! Ta famille ! Emma ! Pourquoi ?!** Hurla Regina, vraiment hors d'elle.

-**Comme tu vient de le dire " étaient " . Pourquoi ?** Emma Ricana. **Parce que je suis le Dark One et que faire souffrir est ma raison de vivre, Regina.** Souffla la blonde, s'approchant de la brune.

La sauveuse se mit entre son côté maléfique et Regina pour protéger la brune. La Dark One sourit, fit un geste de la main et la Sauveuse se fit projeter contre une table de la Terrace du restaurant. Zelena et Maleficent voulurent intervenir mais, Emma leur jeta un sort de paralysie sans levé le petit doigts, empêchant les deux jeunes femmes d'intervenir. Lily aida la Sauveuse à se relevé, observant la Dark One.

-**Vous n'êtes que des enfants comparé à mes pouvoirs. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous. Je suis là, pour elle.** Souligna Emma.

Elle posa ces yeux sur Regina, eut un sourire mauvais et disparut dans un nuage noir emportant Regina avec elle.

_**Voilà ! On ne me tape pas merci ! Je vous attend pour vos Reviews ;) **_

_**Kissous ! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello Everybody ! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ?! ( Rime bonjour ;) ) Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 16 de cette fiction, attendu par tant de lecteurs ;) D'ailleurs, merci de faire vivre cette story avec vos Reviews. Si j'ai autant d'inspiration, c'est grâce à vous alors je vous remercie infiniment ! Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire, donc il est plus long que les autres ;) Je sens qu'on va me taper dessus mais bon x') Je me tait et vous laisses lire ce petit bijou ;) On se retrouve donc en bas :)

**Chapitre 16 : Emprisonnée ! **

_[ Elle posa ces yeux sur Regina, eut un sourire mauvais et disparut dans un nuage noir emportant Regina avec elle. ]_

Le sort qui retenait Zelena et Maleficent disparut et les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Lily accourut vers sa mère, essayant de voir si elle n'avait rien. Cependant, quand elle vit les yeux magnifiquement vert sombre de Zelena, elle eut peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Zelena était tellement en colère qu'elle laissait sa magie prendre possession de son corps. Emma observa la rousse, envoyant des ondes calmantes vers celle-ci. Son pouvoir fit effet sur la sorcière, l'as calmant petit à petit. La blonde s'approcha de Zelena, prenant ces mains dans les siennes.

-**Ce n'est pas le moment pour laisser éclater ta colère et redevenir celle que tu était, Zelena. Tu doit te calmer et essayer de réfléchir.** Dit-elle, calmement.

Ces paroles eurent effet de calmé petit à petit la belle rousse, laissant retombé sa magie. Les yeux de Zelena redevinrent normaux et la sauveuse put soufflé. Elle se tourna vers Maleficent et Lily, les yeux sombres.

-**Vous auriez une idée de l'endroit où Emma l'as emmené ?** Demanda la Sauveuse.

-**Non, malheureusement, nous ne savons pas.** Répliqua Maleficent.

Emma souffla de déception, se demandant où son côté sombre as pu emmener la femme qu'elle aimait.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Cruella regardait les filles dans la pénombre d'un bâtiment en face du restaurant. Elle avait tous vu et un sourire avait naquis sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Emma allait faire ce qu'elle voulait sans même en avoir conscience. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ces lèvres.

-**Ma chère Emma, tu va courir à ta propre perte sans que je n'ai à bougé le petit doigt.** Murmura-t-elle.

Elle disparut dans la pénombre comme une ombre cherchant à se dérobé du soleil. Elle monta dans sa voiture après avoir marché quelque minutes, se dirigeant vers le manoir de l'auteur. Mais sur la route, un grand dragon vert apparut, reprenant la forme de Maleficent quand elle réussit à arrêter l'engin de Cruella. Celle-ci, furieuse, sortit de la voiture sous le sourire mesquin de la dragonne.

-**Mais t'est folle ma parole !** S'insurgea Cruella, regardant si son bijoux n'avait rien.

-**C'est dingue comment tu fait des rimes quand tu est en colère, Cruella.** Ricana la blonde.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu me veut, Mom Dragon ?** Dit-elle, se retournant vers Maleficent.

-**Que tu laisse Emma et Regina tranquille. Nous avons assez fait de mal comme ça. Et puis... Tu doit savoir qu'Emma va te tuer sans une once de remord quand elle te verra.** Répliqua la blonde, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-**Laissez Emma et Regina tranquille ? Non je ne crois pas, Mom Dragon. Qui te dit que je vais faire quelque chose contre Emma ? J'ai d'autre chose à faire que de m'occupé de vos problèmes avec la Dark One.** Souligna Cruella, ajoutant un clin d'œil

Puis, la sorcière monta dans sa voiture, passa devant Maleficent avec un sourire avant d'ajouter :

-**Tu ne le regretta pas.** Sourit-elle, en écho à ce qu'elle avait dit à Regina quand elle était arrivé à StoryBrooke avec Ursula.

Puis, elle passa son chemin, sous le regard noir de Maleficent. Celle-ci resta un moment au beau milieu de la route, regardant la voiture de Cruella prendre un virage et disparaître dans l'horizon.

-**Ça reste à voir.** Murmura Maleficent avant de disparaître dans un nuage gris.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Regina se réveilla avec un mal de crâne, ne sachant pas où elle était. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et essaya de regarder autour d'elle. Elle était attaché à une chaise, au beau milieu d'une salle sombre et lugubre. Non, pas une salle, une grotte. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant où elle était tombé. Elle se souvint alors qu'Emma l'avait "kidnappée". Elle observa les lieux, ne voyant aucun cheveux blonds à l'horizon. Elle baissa la tête, réfléchissant à la transformation d'Emma. Pourquoi ces mèches noires dans ces magnifiques cheveux blonds ? Pourquoi la Sauveuse n'avait pas regagné son corps ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'elle n'avait plus d'humanité, de sentiments ? Autant de questions dont les réponses appartenaient à Emma. Elle releva la tête et donc les yeux en voyant de la brume noire apparaître. Elle vit Emma juste devant elle, accoudé à la paroi de la grotte. La blonde l'observa un moment, neutre et Regina aurait juré voir une étincelle de sentiment passé dans ces yeux sombres à un moment. Elle fronça des sourcils, pensant qu'elle avait rêver.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu va me faire, Dark One ?** Murmura Regina, regardant la blonde dans les yeux.

-**On est revenu au formalité, Majesté ? Comme c'est dommage.** Ricana la Dark One, d'une voix mauvaise.

-**Tu n'est pas Emma, tu n'est que sa part d'ombre. Alors oui ! Tu n'est pas Emma pour moi !** S'emporta-t-elle, légèrement.

Emma l'observa un instant, les yeux noirs mais un rictus apparut sur ces lèvres,

-**Tu me demande ce que je veux de toi, Majesté ?** Je veux que l'Evil Queen revienne ! Je veux que celle que j'aime revienne ! Cria presque le Dark One.

-**Je ne suis plus l'Evil Queen ! Je ne suis que Regina !** S'emporta cette fois ci totalement la brune.

-**Je vais te faire redevenir ce que tu était.** Sourit mauvaisement Emma.

Après ces paroles, elle fit apparaître un livre et un couteau. Elle s'approcha de la brune tout en lisant quelque chose dans une langue étrangère à la brune. Celle-ci essaya de se libéré de ces liens mais, sans succès. Elle gigota comme pour essayer de se libéré mais sans succès non plus. Emma prit sa main et récolta un peu de son sang à l'aide du couteau sous le gémissement de douleur de la Reine. Elle se coupa ensuite la propre paume de la main pour prendre la main de Regina avec la sienne, mélangeant leur sang. Emma sourit avant de dire :

-**Moi, la Dark One. L'essence de ténèbres purent t'invoque ! Oh grande magie noire ! Oh Evil Queen ! Je te libère des chaînes de la lumière. Vient à moi, vient dans les ténèbres qui nous lies.**

Elle s'approcha de Regina et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-**Vient à moi, mon amour cruel et barbare. Vient à moi, Evil Queen.**

Après ces mots, la brune se fit engloutir par ces ténèbres revenant à la surface de son âme. Ces même ténèbres qu'elle avait enfermé au plus profond d'elle même. Un nuage violet sombre, signe de la magie de L'Evil Queen apparut, engloutissant la brune sous les yeux brillants d'Emma. Quand le nuage sombre disparut, Regina était toujours la même. En apparence. Elle releva ces yeux vers Emma, avec un sourire mesquin, signature de l'Evil Queen. Elle se libéra sans mal de ces liens, sous le regard satisfait de la blonde. Elle s'approcha d'Emma, avec un sourire mi séducteur et mi mesquin.

-**Emma.** Susurra-t-elle, se collant contre la blonde.

-**Contente de te revoir, Majesté.** Ricana la blonde, heureuse.

Regina sourit et embrassa à pleine bouche la blonde. Emma répondit à son baiser avec un sourire avant de disparaître dans une brume noire et violette. Elles réapparurent dans la chambre de la brune, celle-ci poussa Emma sur le lit sous le sourire de celle-ci, avant de venir sur elle et de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans leur geste, il n'y avait que de la passion. Elles firent l'amour encore et encore, scellant leur nouvelle facette de personnalité l'une avec l'autre. Le Dark One et l'Evil Queen étaient de retour encore plus puissantes et unies que jamais. Le mal allait prendre possession de la ville sans que personne ne puisse rien faire.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Zelena et la Sauveuse étaient revenu chez la rousse. Ne voulant pas revenir dans le manoir de Regina. Soudainement, elle ressentit une vive douleur au cœur avant de ressentir sa magie noire prendre le dessus pour ensuite s'effacer progressivement. Elle releva la tête, choquée, regardant la Sauveuse qui l'observait aussi.

-**C'était quoi ça ?!** Demanda Emma, surprise.

-**Re..Regina.. Elle est redevenu l'Evil Queen. Emma as réussit à la faire redevenir celle qu'elle était.** Murmura Zelena, n'y croyant pas.

Emma écarquilla les yeux en comprenant les conséquences de l'acte de son double maléfique. Elles n'avaient pas qu'une menace à présent sur les épaules mais deux. Le Dark One et l'Evil Queen.

-**La Dark One avec l'Evil Queen. Zelena, on est dans la merde !** S'exclama la Sauveuse.

-**Tu ne croit pas si bien dire.** Répliqua Ruby derrière les deux jeunes femmes.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu veut dire Ruby ?!** Demanda Zelena.

-**Je viens de passer par le manoir de Regina. On as un gros soucis. Elles ne sont pas ensemble que niveau pouvoir et délire de ténèbres et tout. Elles sont aussi...**

-**Amantes.** Coupa Zelena, comprenant maintenant véritablement les conséquences et le danger de cette situtation.

_**Voilà ! J'attend vos réactions en reviews ! ON NE TAPE PAS l'AUTEURE PLEASE ! x') **_

_**Kissous ! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette Story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello EveryBody ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre maintant un peu plus en scène Emma et Regina Dark :) Pour les questions, posez les moi en commentaire et je vous répondrez sur le prochain chapitre ! Pour répondre à certain : Regina restera Evil Queen encore un moment ( jusqu'à la fin de la fic en faite ). Pour m'expliqué un peu plus sur la relation entre Dark Emma et Dark Regina : C'est simple, je crois que nous avons tous en nous une part d'ombre et une part de lumière et que l'une d'entre elle peut aimé une autre part d'ombre chez quelqu'une comme l'autre une part de lumière ( Comme Dark Emma aime Dark Regina ou Light Emma aime Light Regina ) C'est un concept assez intéressant et je vais approfondir la relation entre ces deux entités. Voilà, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

**Chapitre 17 : Storybrooke en guerre ! **

_[-Qu'Est-ce que tu veut dire Ruby ?! Demanda Zelena._

_-Je viens de passer par le manoir de Regina. On as un gros soucis. Elles ne sont pas ensemble que niveau pouvoir et délire de ténèbres et tout. Elles sont aussi..._

_-Amantes. Coupa Zelena, comprenant maintenant véritablement les conséquences et le danger de cette situation. ]_

Maleficient était resté dans l'ombre pendant la conversation entre Zelena, Ruby et la sauveuse, fronçant des sourcils. La blonde n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, l'Evil Queen, celle qu'elle a connu, était de retour et en plus de ça, elle était du côté d'Emma. Elle recula de quelques pas, disparaissant totalement dans les ténèbres. Elle réapparut dans le manoir, devant Lily. La brune ne fit pas vraiment attention, plutôt, elle était dans un état second. Maleficient s'approcha de sa fille, fronçant des sourcils.

-**Lily, est-ce-que ça va ?** Demanda prudemment la blonde, posant une main sur son épaule.

-**Tututu elle va très bien, rassure toi.** Ricana une voix mielleuse derrière elle.

Maleficent se retourna pour se retrouvé nez à nez avec l'Evil Queen. Elle observa la jeune femme, retrouvant cette prestance et ce pouvoir chez la belle brune. Elle déglutit difficilement, ayant une boule dans la gorge. Regina n'était habillé que d'une chemise noire transparente, d'un jean noir et d'une pair d'escarpins vernis noirs mais elle respirait le respect à plein nez. Le respect et l'effroi aussi. La brune sourit mauvaisement à la blonde, descendant les quelques marches qui l'as séparé du salon.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait à ma fille ?!** Riposta la Dragonne, les yeux noirs.

Regina ne répliqua pas et fit apparaître un cœur encore chaud et rouge dans sa main. Elle observa alors Maleficent, avec un sourire malsain.

-**Comme tu doit le savoir, mon jeu préféré est d'arraché le cœur de mes victimes...**Répliqua-t-elle, observant le cœur de la dragonne. **Avant de le broyé dans ma main et d'éteindre la vie à laquelle il est lié.** Ricana ensuite l'Evil Queen, serrant le cœur de plus en plus.

Lily s'écroula en criant de douleur au sol, sous le regard médusé et impuissant de la sorcière blonde. Regina se délecté de voir son ancienne amie souffrir, elle qui pensait être intouchable. Elle desserra son emprise sur le cœur avant de le rendre à l'état de poussière.

-**Tu as deux choix, Mal'. Soit tu n'intervient pas entre Emma et moi, soit je tue ta chère et tendre fille puis, je te rendrais la vie tellement impossible que tu te suicidera.** Rigola Regina, d'un rire mauvais. **A toi de choisir, belle blonde.** Susurra-t-elle, serrant de nouveau le cœur de Lily.

-**Très bien ! Nous ne nous mettrons pas entre votre chemin !** Cria presque Maleficent sous le pois de l'inquiétude pour sa fille.

-**L'amour est une faiblesse.** Ricana L'Evil Queen, remettant le cœur dans le corps de la dragonne brune avec l'aide de sa magie.

-**Si je ne me trompe pas, tu aime Emma. L'amour est une faiblesse pour toi aussi, Evil Queen ?** Riposta Maleficent, le regard noir.

-**Dans mon cas, ma faiblesse fait ma force.** Murmura Regina avant de disparaître dans une brume violette tirant sur le noir.

-**Tu va vraiment...** _* Tousse *_ **les laissez s'en tirer ?** Articula difficilement Lily.

-**Non, on va devoir agir dans l'ombre cependant. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.** Dit-elle, prenant Lily dans ces bras.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

-**Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas tuer Lily comme s'était prévue ?** Accusa Emma, apparaissant devant Regina.

-**Tu ne trouve pas cela plus malin de faire pression sur les deux que sur une seule ? Qu'Est-ce que tu peut être naïve, même en Dark One.** Répliqua Regina, lasse des accusations d'Emma.

-**Attend tu te fou de moi là ! On devait suivre le plan et toi, tu fait tout FOIRER !** Dit-elle, en colère.

Regina se retourna vers Emma, plantant son regard noir dans celui de la Dark One avant de l'as prendre par la gorge avec sa magie. Elle s'approcha de la blonde, dangereuse.

-**Je suis l'Evil Queen, pas un de tes subordonnés, Dark One. Tu me parle encore une seule fois comme ça, Emma et je te jure que tu le regrettera.** Murmura dangereusement Regina.

Emma sourit puis se libéra de l'emprise de la brune avec ces pouvoirs. Regina n'en fut pas surprise et en sourit également. La blonde se rua sur ces lèvres, lui donnant un baiser rude et froid. La brune lui mordit la lèvre, faisant saigné Emma qui gémit de douleur, cassant le baiser.

-**T'est vraiment pas bien toi.** Murmura Emma, se tenant la lèvre.

-**Tu n'avait qu'à pas m'énervé ni m'embrassé d'ailleurs. Si tu croit qu'à cause qu'on as couché ensemble la nuit dernière tu peut tout te permettre, il n'en ai rien. Tu n'était qu'une … Distraction.** Répliqua froidement l'Evil Queen, avant de laissant Emma en plan.

Emma regarda l'emplacement où été Regina, toujours en train de se tenir la lèvre, le regard glacial. Elle n'aimait pas quand Regina était comme ça, une garce sans cœur. Elle qui avait était douce et aimante la nuit dernière. Elle revoyait l'Evil Queen, elle aimait l'Evil Queen mais pas quand celle-ci se retournait contre elle. Elle disparut alors dans un nuage noir, décidant de se changé les idées.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Zelena était sur le canapé dans l'appartement du couple Charming réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Elle se rappela alors que Regina voulait entré dans la tête du Dark One, pour faire comprendre à Emma qu'elle devait laissé son côté Sauveuse l'aidée.

-**Sauf que sans livre, je ne peux rien faire...** Soupira la rousse.

Soudainement, elle eut mal au ventre puis quelques coups se firent sentir tandis qu'elle porta ces mains sur son ventre. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Ces mains s'illuminèrent d'une lueur verte doré avant qu'elle ne perçoive comme une magie encore inconnue venant de l'intérieur de son ventre. Cette magie s'insinua en elle et elle sut à ce moment qu'elle venait de son enfant. Quelques secondes après, la lueur et la sensation disparut et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le livre de sa sœur était posé devant elle, sur la table basse.

-**C'est vraiment bizarre. Il faudra qu'on parle de ta magie quand tu naîtra, princesse.** Rigola-t-elle, observant son ventre.

Zelena savait depuis quelques mois que le bébé qu'elle attendait était une petite fille. Elle l'imaginait rousse comme elle avec les yeux de Regina. Enfin, elle espérait parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie que cet enfant est les traits de son paternel, ce Robin de pacotille. Elle le détesté pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur, ainsi qu'à elle même. Quand il était reparti pour New York un peu après le sacrifice d'Emma, la rousse en fut heureuse. Elle pouvait pensé à sa grossesse ainsi qu'à sa futur vie avec son enfant. Elle ouvra le livre devant elle, gardant une main sur son ventre tout en parcourant les feuilles de l'ouvrage. Elle fronça les sourcils en lisant la description d'un sort qui était fort bien intéressant dans leur cas mais ne vit aucune formule pour entrer dans la tête d'une personne. Elle revint alors à la page de la formule qui l'intéressé, lisant attentivement les lignes. Elle fronça des sourcils, refermant le livre.

-**C'est hors de question !** S'exclama Zelena, parlant à son ventre.

Le livre s'ouvrit avec violence sous les yeux surpris de la sorcière verte. Elle observa de nouveau son ventre avant de s'approcher du livre.

-**Tu veut que j'utilise la formule d'union ? Mais, tu sait ce qui risque d'arrivé à Emma et Regina ?!** S'exclama Zelena, avec colère cette fois-ci.

Le livre s'illumina comme pour répondre à sa question. Elle arqua un sourcils, comme les Mills savaient bien le faire.

-**Si j'utilise cette magie, c'est comme empoisonné Regina pour atteindre Emma. C'est juste impossible !** S'emporta Zelena, poussé par la peur.

Elle observa le livre en attente de quelque chose mais elle ne vit rien, cependant, elle sentit une légère pression contre la paume de sa main sur son ventre. Elle soupira alors, résilié.

-**Très bien, j'accepte.** Dit-t-elle avec dépit, caressant son ventre comme pour se rassurée.

_**Voilà ! Alors, comment vous trouvez ? Le chapitre est soft niveau de ce que peut faire Dark Regina mais vous en avez un apperçu. Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus... Dark ;) **_

_**Kissous ! **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette Story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez vous en ce troisième jour d'été ? Moi, bah c'est pas vraiment l'été ici, fait froid et maussade mais bon, ça me permet de me mettre à l'écriture de mes fics ainsi que de mon livre ;) Aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre haut en noirceur que je vous met en ligne ! Pourquoi haut en noirceur ? bah, lisez et vous verrez ;) On se retrouve en bas ;)

**Chapitre 18 : Le Mal a l'état pur ! **

_[-Si j'utilise cette magie, c'est comme empoisonné Regina pour atteindre Emma. C'est juste impossible ! S'emporta Zelena, poussé par la peur._

_Elle observa le livre en attente de quelque chose mais elle ne vit rien, cependant, elle sentit une légère pression contre la paume de sa main sur son ventre. Elle soupira alors, résilié._

_-Très bien, j'accepte. Dit-t-elle avec dépit, caressant son ventre comme pour se rassurée. ]_

Le livre ouvert à la bonne page, des fioles de couleur différentes posées tout autour, un petit chaudron devant elle, Zelena préparais la potion que sa fille voulait qu'elle fasse, qu'elle savait qu'elle devait faire. Mais une once de culpabilité et de douleur s'insinua dans son cœur, sachant très bien ce que ce sort allait faire à Regina pour atteindre Emma. C'est quand elle mis un dernier ingrédient que ces larmes commencèrent à tombé à la simple pensée de faire du mal à sa sœur. Pourtant, elle devait restreindre ces sentiments et faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Ruby et Belle s'incrustèrent dans le salon, voyant dans l'état dans lequel Zelena était. Elles se regardèrent tristement avant de s'approcher de la sorcière.

-**Tu sait que c'est le bon choix, Zelena.** Murmura Belle, pour l'as rassurer.

-**Vous ne savez pas ce que ce sort provoquera chez Regina.. Et encore moins chez Emma..** Répliqua-t-elle, si bas que Ruby seule l'entendit.

La louve fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas ce que venait de dire Zelena. Elle observa à la place ces gestes, trouvant que malgré son trouble, la rousse était sûr d'elle. Elle sentait même sa magie noire refaire surface petit à petit, contrôlé toute fois. Ruby se posa alors tant de question, tellement de question qu'elle n'entendit pas la Sauveuse derrière elle. Elle sursauta donc quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-**ça va Rub' ?** Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. **Tu as l'air... Ailleurs.** Dit-elle, observant la louve.

-**Il faut que je prenne l'air.** Dit-elle soudainement, sortant à grande vitesse de l'appartement des Charming.

Belle regarda Emma et Zelena avant de suivre les pas de la louve. La sauveuse ne comprit pas le comportement de la brune. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de tourné la tête vers Zelena. Celle-ci venait de terminé le sort.

-**C'est fait.** Répliqua-t-elle, simplement, posant ces mains sur son ventre, son regard ancré dans celui de la blonde.

Emma observa le sort, écarquillant les yeux en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle vit un sourire mauvais sur le visage de Zelena avant de se faire projeter et maintenir contre la porte de l'appartement.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait, Zelena !** S'écrit la Sauveuse, n'osant y croire.

Zelena ne répondit pas, gardant son emprise sur la Sauveuse avant de sourire tristement. Elle venait d'offrir sa part de lumière pour compléter le sort qui allait permettre de faire revenir Emma ou Regina.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Pendant ce temps, dans la ville, Regina se défoulé sur tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Sa dispute avec Emma l'avait atteinte et elle détesté cela. Elle était L'Evil Queen bon sang ! Plus cette faible personne répondant au nom de Regina ! Elle devait de faire bonne figure, même si sa voulait dire se dresser devant la Dark One. Ces pas l'as menèrent devant le bar de StoryBrooke, le 'Rabbit Hole'. Constatant cela, elle sourit et entra à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, elle sourit sadiquement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Tout le monde se leva, essayant de s'échapper du bar mais la Reine venait de fermer les portes par magie. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle fit apparaître une boule de feu aussi noire que la nuit.

-**On va bien s'amuser.** Murmura-t-elle, d'une voix psychopathe.

Elle lança la boule de feu, qui s'écrasa sur le mur d'en face, faisant deux ou trois morts sur son passage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina était la seule dans le bar, assise sur le comptoir, un verre à la main, sirotant tranquillement son verre en souriant sadiquement. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit une chevelure doré apparaître en plein milieu des corps mutilés, brulé ou démembré. Emma se plaça au milieu de la pièce, devant la Reine, observant le sol et les cadavres. Elle pouvait distingué les nains qui voulait surement faire la fête, le docteur Wale ainsi que quelques habitants de la ville qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu. Elle releva après quelques minutes, son regard vers celui de Regina, toujours assise sur le comptoir.

-**Tu t'est bien amusé, Majesté ?** Dit-elle simplement, neutre.

-**Très bien, je te remercie. C'était tellement facile et … Distrayant.** Ricana-t-elle, finissant son verre.

Elle posa son verre vide sur le comptoir, croisa les jambes en observant Emma, avec un sourire sadique mais vicieux. Le Dark One le remarqua mais ne fit rien, observant simplement la brune. Elle avait envie d'avancer vers elle, l'as plaqué contre le poteau derrière elle et l'embrassé pour lui montrer qui dominé. Regina ricana envoyant Emma déchiré entre son envie et la réalité. La Dark One accourut vers elle, mettant son plan à exécution. Elle plaqua violement la Reine contre le poteau qui soutenait le plafond, faisait légèrement mal à Regina, tout en plaquant ces lèvres sur celles de la brune avec rudesse. La Reine répondit à son baiser avec violence également, n'étant pas décidé à laisser Emma faire. Elle passa ces mains sous la chemise de la Dark One, griffant profondément son dos, faisant gémir de douleur la blonde. Soudain, elle ressentit une douleur vive dans sa poitrine, l'obligeant à cassé le baiser. Emma grogna de frustration mais vit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Regina.

-**Elle va me le payé !** S'exclama Regina, les yeux violets à cause de sa magie.

-**Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Regina ?! Pourquoi ta magie est aussi incontrôlé ?!** Demanda Emma, soutenant la Reine.

-**Zelena. Elle m'as empoisonné pour t'atteindre. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle vient de faire.** Répliqua sadiquement la brune.

Puis, elle disparut dans une fumée noire corbeau, sous le regard surpris de la blonde. Zelena était toujours dans le salon de l'appartement des Charmings, regardant par la fenêtre. Soudain, elle se fit projeter en arrière avec une force surhumaine, atterrissant au beau milieu de la table en verre, l'as cassant. Elle se releva avec difficulté, voyant devant elle sa sœur.

-**On dirait que mon sort à marché.** Ricana Zelena, faisant face à sa sœur.

-**Tu va le payé, Zelena !** S'écria Regina, donnant un coup de point à la rousse.

-**Laisse moi rire, Sis' !** Répliqua avec énergie la rousse avant de donné un coup de point dans le ventre de la Reine.

Regina regarda Zelena, se tenant le ventre de douleur, ces yeux devenant petit à petit violet et noir. La rousse le remarqua ce qui l'as fit sourire. Le sort commencé à fonctionné. Seulement, elle ne put contenir la magie de sa petite sœur qui explosa d'un coup, l'as propulsant dans l'escalier menant aux chambres, elle se brisa quelques côtes sur les marches avant de se faire broyé l'épaule et les os de la mains par Regina. En effet, la brune s'était approché et exerçait une pression puissante et ferme sur l'épaule et la main de Zelena. Celle-ci regarda Regina dans les yeux, gémissant de douleur, ne voulant pas que sa sœur l'entende hurlé.

-**Fait moi confiance, tu va hurlé !** Murmura sadique Regina.

Elle enfonça sa main dans le ventre de Zelena, qui oui, hurla sous ce coup. La Reine bougea sa main de sorte à lui faire bien mal avant d'enlevé sa main. Elle l'as releva avec sa magie, l'envoyant valsé à l'autre bout de la salle. Dans la chute, la jambe gauche de Zelena se brisa sous le coup et elle cria de plus en plus. Regina ricana et s'avança doucement vers sa grande sœur, les yeux complétement noirs. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poitrine, arrachant son cœur au passage. Alors qu'elle allait en finir avec Zelena, serrant le cœur de plus en plus, la Sauveuse apparut, se précipitant vers Regina et Zelena en criant. Mais cela n'eut aucun impact sur la brune qui était à deux doigts de tué sa propre sœur quand sa main se fit gelé sur place. Un vortex s'ouvrit juste derrière Regina, laissant apparaître une belle blonde avec une natte placé sur le côté de son épaule.

-**Salut, Majesté.** Sourit la blonde, faisant valsé Regina contre le mur, reprenant le cœur de Lena.

La blonde sourit puis s'approcha de la rousse, inconsciente sous les douleurs que Regina venait de lui faire, pour lui remettre son cœur. Elle se tourna vers Emma, tout sourire.

-**Faut croire que vous aviez besoin de moi.** Sourit-elle à la Sauveuse.

-**Tu croit pas si bien dire, Elsa.** Sourit Emma, soulagé de revoir son ancienne amie.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Cruella et Ursula étaient au milieu du massacre commis dans le bar par Regina. Elle observa la façon de faire de la brune avant de sortir dans la rue, marchant en silence.

-**Nous savons maintenant comment est devenu l'Evil Queen.** Dit Cruella, rompant le silence.

-**Elle est devenu pire que ce qu'elle était dans la forêt enchanté.** Constata Ursula.

-**En effet mais, cela ne nous concerne en rien. Nous n'avons que faire des histoires de la Reine ou de la Sauveuse.** **Nous, c'est le Dark One qui nous intéresse.** Répliqua la sorcière, arborant un sourire cruel.

_**Voilà, Alors ? Verdict ? ;) Laissez en Reviews :) **_

_**Kissous ! **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

**Chapitre 19 : Tous s'accélère ! **

L'ancienne Wicked Witch s'éveilla dans le noir complet. Enfin, c'Est-ce que ces yeux voulaient qu'elle voit. Elle constata bien vite qu'elle était assise au beau milieu d'une pièce froide et vide, entourée de barreau. Elle fronça des sourcils, utilisa ces pouvoirs pour allumé la lumière mais rien ne se fit. Elle voulut se lever mais son ventre lui faisait mal. Elle posa ces mains sur son ventre constatant le sang sur sa chemise. Elle se releva malgré elle quand elle entendit un bruit dans le noir, derrière les barreaux de la prison.

-**Hello, Sweetie.** Sourit une blonde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-**Emma.** Cracha-t-elle entre ces dents. Que fait tu ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle, haineuse.

-**Savoir ce que cela faisait de ne plus avoir ni pouvoir.. Ni chance de rédemption.** Susurra la Dark One, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Avec ces pouvoirs, elle alluma la lumière et Zelena put voir la blonde devant elle, avec seulement de fin barreaux l'est séparant. Elle grimaça et grinça des dents. Quand un bruit de porte lourde qu'on ouvre se fit entendre, Emma disparut dans un nuage noir élevant un rire sadique. Zelena apperçut la Sauveuse ainsi qu'une autre blonde avec elle, s'approchant des barreaux.

-**Vous allez me gardé encore prisonnière ?** Demanda Zelena, un rictus sur les lèvres.

-**Tant que tu est de nouveau du côté des ténèbres oui.** Répliqua simplement Emma, les yeux sombres.

-**Où est ma chère sœur ?** Demanda la rousse, un rictus moqueur sur le visage.

-**Elle est mal en point. Si tu préfère, elle est dans le coma. A cause de toi.** Rappela la Sauveuse, mi énervé et mi calme.

-**Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse plus utilisé ces pouvoirs ?** Répliqua Zelena, sans se soucié de ce que la blonde avait dis.

-**Ta sœur est dans le coma par ta faute et tu t'inquiète pour tes pouvoirs ? Je ne pensais pas que la Wicked Witch pouvait être si... mauvaise.** Cracha la Sauveuse avec une véhémence qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-**Je vois qu'être séparé de ta part d'ombre est en train de te consumé, Sauveuse. Tu tombe petit à petit dans les ténèbres. C'est intéressant.** Sourit Zelena, croisant les jambes devant elle.

-**Qu'Est-ce qu'elle veut dire, Emma ?** Demanda l'utilisatrice de Glace à côté de la blonde.

-**Je veux dire, blondasse froide sans cervelle, qu'elle est en train de devenir comme notre chère Dark Swan. Une part du Dark One. Si elle reste encore une journée sur terre sans être dans le corps d'Emma, la Sauveuse ne sera plus.** Rigola Zelena, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Elsa regarda Emma, choquée, tandis que la Sauveuse observait la rousse. Oui, elle disait vrais. Elle ressentait déjà la puissance des ténèbres l'as rongé de plus en plus. Surtout depuis que Regina était dans le coma à cause de Zelena. Emma voulait détruire la sorcière, elle le voulait du plus profond de son âme. Chose anormal quand on est supposé être la part de lumière pure d'une personne.

-**Je répète ma question : Pourquoi je n'es plus de pouvoir ?** Redemanda Zelena, plus trop patiente.

-**Elsa t'as enlevé tes pouvoirs grâce à un sort de son monde. Tu ne pourra ni te faire du mal ni faire du mal à aucune d'entre nous. Jusqu'à qu'on réussisse à faire revenir Emma normal ainsi que Regina.. Puis toi.** Appris Emma, prenant une voix forte et sans appel.

-**ça va être dur de me faire redevenir celle que j'étais quand je sais que Regina m'as pris une chose que j'aimais. Encore.** Murmura Zelena, les yeux brillant d'une intense lueur verte.

-**Je suis désolé pour ton enfant Zelena.** Murmura Emma, avant de sortir du sous sol, laissant Zelena seule.

-**Et moi dont, Sauveuse.** Sourit la Wicked Wich d'une manière totalement sadique.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Emma remonta avec Elsa dans le salon, déjà pris par Ruby et Belle. Les deux brunes virent la mine noire d'Emma et le visage fermé de la reine d'Arendelle. Elles se regardèrent puis se levèrent, allant vers les deux blondes. Emma alla dans la cuisine et se servit un wiski tandis qu'Elsa se posa sur un banc autour du bar comme la louve et Belle. Elles regardèrent toutes Emma avec des yeux inquiets.

-**Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas, Em' ?** Demanda Ruby, prudente.

-**Zelena a touché un point. Je vais devenir comme Emma, bouffé par l'essence du mal.** Dit-elle entre ces dents, avalant une gorge du liquide ambré.

-**Qu'Est-ce que tu veut dire ? Tu est la sauveuse !** Répliqua Belle, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la blonde.

-**Je suis reste beaucoup trop longtemps sans mon corps, sans Emma. Je ne suis qu'un esprit, celui de la Sauveuse. Maintenant que Regina est dans le Coma, je n'es plus de raison de me battre. Enfin, Emma n'as plus de raison de se battre. Elle en veut beaucoup à Zelena, je peux le sentir. Elle risque de s'en prendre à moi pour m'effacer à tous jamais de son existence. Laissant alors le Dark One prendre possession d'elle complétement. Après, elle détruira celle qui a osé s'en prendre à l'Evil Queen avant de se débarrassé de tout le monde pour devenir la seule souveraine de la ville.** Expliqua Emma, les yeux sombres.

-**Si Emma veut venger l'Evil Queen, c'est qu'elle a encore une petite partie de son humanité, de ces sentiments. Si nous trouvons un moyen de lui ouvrir les yeux, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit se battre pour ce qu'elle avait avec Regina, elle devrait revenir elle-même non ?** Souligna Belle, observant les autres filles.

Avant qu'aucune filles ne puissent répondre, un tremblement de terre démarra, faisant tombé les objets des meubles. Dans sa prison, Zelena regardé le plafond avec un certain sourire tandis qu'Emma, elle, ressentait une puissance magique aussi puissante que pure. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que cela venait de la chambre où elle avait laissé Regina. Elle se précipita avec Elsa dans cette dite chambre mais fut repoussé par une magie extrement puissante. Quand elle se releva, la magie de Regina l'entourait comme pour l'as protéger. Elle se sentait encore plus puissante qu'avant. Elle s'approcha donc de la chambre, arrivant à entré. Le corps de la Reine était parcourut de spasmes de plus en plus violent. Elle tremblait et se crispait comme si un sort lui en donnait l'ordre. La Sauveuse observa alors la brune, projetant son esprit dans celui de la Reine. Fermant les yeux, elle se fit propulsé dans la tête de Regina, puis tomba lourdement sur le sol en même temps que la magie se volatilisa. Elsa s'approcha de la blonde et l'as pris dans ces bras. Elle l'as déposa sur le lit, à côté de la Reine.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Regina avait mal, elle souffrait atrocement depuis quelques minutes. Elle ouvrit les yeux, espérant voir quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un de réconfortant. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'elle était dans la chambre d'Emma, dans le manoir du Dark One. Installé sur le lit, malgré la douleur de ces membres, elle se releva en grimaçant avant d'observé les lieux. C'était bien la chambre d'Emma, seulement les couleurs n'étaient plus comme avant. Tout était gris sombre, comme si le monde n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Alors qu'elle observait encore, elle ressentit quelqu'un derrière elle. Se retournant, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant des cheveux d'ors.

-**Em.. Emma ?** Demanda Regina, peut sûr d'elle sur le coup.

-**Bonsoir, Regina.** Sourit la blonde.

_**Voilà ! Vous l'aurez compris, c'est chaud pour la Sauveuse qui, dans 24 heures deviendra comme Dark Swan, ainsi que pour Zelena qui as perdu son enfant à cause de ce que lui as fait Regina. ( Ne vous méprenez pas, je kiffe Zelena, c'est ma Queen, mais c'est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment tendre avec elle... ) **_

_**Bisous ! :***_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part mes idées.

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello Everybody ! Comment allez vous ? J'ai un peu, beaucoup, été longue à écrire et publiée ce chapitre et j'en suis navrée.. En plus, je n'es pas vraiment eu le temps de le corriger alors si il reste des fautes ( et je sais qu'il y en a ) veuillez m'excusée d'avance. Le prochain chapitre arrivera normalement courant la semaine prochaine ! Sur ceux, je te laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas ;)

**Chapitre 20 : Dark Swan en action !**

Ruby et Belle entrèrent dans la chambre juste après que la reine d'Arendelle ai posé Emma à côté de Regina. Elles semblaient paisible l'une comme l'autre. On aurait dit qu'elles dormaient.

-**Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Emma est endormi ?** Demanda Belle, s'approchant du lit.

-**Je ne sais pas, Belle. C'est comme si elle était victime du sort du sommeil.. c'est étrange.** Annonça Elsa, observant le couple sur le lit.

-**Il n'y a que Maleficent qui puisse nous répondre. C'est elle qui en est l'experte. Enfin, de ce que j'ai compris de Rumpel.** Intervient Belle.

Elles se rendirent toutes dans le salon, fermant la porte de la chambre derrière elles. Seulement, après quelques instants, Elsa ressentit une immense magie dans le sous sol.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Zelena sourit d'un sourire aussi sadique que maléfique. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et utilisa toute sa magie pour explosé la cage autour d'elle. Elle ourvit les yeux, intriguée, quand elle ressentit un pouvoir contré le sien. Ces yeux bleus rencontrèrent les bruns de Lily, qui se tenait devant elle de l'autre côté de la cage, un sourire aux lèvres.

-**Tu est enfin réveillé. Après presque deux jours. Regina n'y est pas aller de main morte.** Ricana Zelena, observant la dragonne.

-**Je suis réveillé et encore plus puissante qu'avant. Sa te dit de te venger à la fois de Regina mais aussi d'Emma ?** Sourit mystérieusement Lily.

-**Tu m'intéresse. Que me propose tu ?** Répliqua Zelena, se levant et se retrouvant donc juste en face de Lily seulement séparé par les barreaux de sa cellule.

-**Ah tu déjà entendu parlé d'une magie assez puissante pour anéhentir une partie du cœur d'une personne ?** Demanda Lily, faisant fondre en même temps les barreaux qui se trouvé entre elle et la sorcière verte.

-**Oui, quand Rumpel m'enseignait la magie, il m'en avait parlé. Tu compte faire quoi avec cette magie ? Surtout qu'elle n'es pas dans ce monde ni même dans le notre d'ailleurs.** Souligna Zelena, s'avançant vers la brune, or de sa cellule.

-**Elle n'es pas dans ce monde, physiquement. Si je te dis qu'on peut crée cette magie ? Si je te dis qu'un cœur qui a connu la rédemption ainsi qu'un pouvoir assez puissant pour liée deux destins en sont les ingrédients ?**

-**Tu veut dire que..**

Mais Zelena ne put finir sa phrase que la porte du sous sol s'ouvrit. Elsa apparut avec à ces côtés Ruby et Belle. Zelena sourit puis nargua les filles avant de posé sa main sur l'épaule de Lily et de faire un élégant mouvement du poignet et de disparaître dans une brume verte.

-**C'est pas vrai. Nous avons encore un autre problème.** Soupira la louve, dépitée.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Emma observa tout autour d'elle, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre d'enfant dans la forêt enchantée. Elle observa le mobilier ainsi que son berceau d'enfant, touchant les licornes qui lui était destiné.

-**Où suis-je ?** Demanda Emma, ne se tournant toujours pas vers la brune.

-**Entre deux mondes. Nous sommes dans les limbes.** Annonça Regina, se levant d'un canapé posé vers la fenêtre.

-**Nous sommes entre la vie et la mort.** Compris Emma, toujours pas décidé à se tourner vers la Reine.

**-C'est exacte. Pourquoi me tourne tu le dos ?** Questionna Regina, qui commencer à en avoir marre.

-**Pour ne pas te regarder.** Murmura doucement la Sauveuse. **Je ne veux pas te voir si c'est pour être emporté ensuite.. Loin de toi.** Continua Emma, les larmes aux yeux.

-**Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été si... faible.** Soupira Regina, observant la femme de dos.

-**C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir impliqué la dedans. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression d'être.. entière !** S'interrogea la Sauveuse.

-**Tu l'es. La sauveuse.** Répliqua Regina, désignant de la main Emma. **Et le Dark One.** Continua-t-elle, se désignant elle-même.

-**Tu n'est pas le Dark one, Regina.** S'étonna Emma, faisant face à la brune pour la première fois.

-**Je te rappelle que j'ai les pouvoirs du Dark one dans mon cœur.** Sourit Regina, contente de pouvoir parler à Emma yeux dans les yeux.

-**Depuis combien de temps est-tu ici ?** Questionna Emma, curieuse.

-**Je suis ici depuis le début. Depuis que ta part d'ombre a fait revenir l'Evil Queen.** Souligna Regina, s'approchant de la blonde.

-**Depuis presque une semaine ?! Les limbes se nourrissent de la douleur et de la culpabilité de ces prisonniers.. Ne me dit pas que c'Est-ce qui t'est arrivé par ma faute..** Supplia la Sauveuse.

-**Je l'es déjà prouver contre Pan, je n'éprouve aucune culpabilité. Tout ce que j'ai fais m'a mener à Henry puis à toi. Je ne regrette rien.** Rassura la brune, prenant la blonde dans ces bras.

-**Comment on peut faire pour sortir d'ici ? C'est une prison de douleur et de culpabilité. Je sais que j'ai mes fautes et mes péchés..**

-**Rien n'est impossible quand on est ensemble, Emma.** Répliqua Regina, dont les yeux débordé de confiance et d'amour envers la blonde.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Dark Swan observait sa part de lumière et celle de Regina discuter dans les limbes à travers un miroir imposant, planté contre le mur de son salon dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle grinça des dents en constatant la loyauté et l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre.

-**Vous voulez faire revenir cette.. Chose ! A la place de l'Evil Queen?! JAMAIS !** Cria-t-elle, jetant son verre sur le miroir, le brisant.

Pour une personne étrangère à son univers, ce geste aurait été anodin. Pourtant, il ressemblait trait pour trait au geste de l'Evil Queen quelques années plus tôt. Etrange pour une personne qui n'avait plus de sentiments. Au moment où le verre entra en collision avec le miroir, le monde dans lequel était Emma et Regina trembla, faisant douter les deux femmes sur l'impossibilité de leur sortie.

-**Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de revenir.** Sourit sadiquement la blonde, observant de nouveau les deux jeunes femmes à travers son miroir réparé.

La voix de la Dark one s'éleva dans les limbes, surprenant la brune et la blonde. Emma s'inquiéta de suite quand aux intensions de son double maléfique. Elle observa la pièce, voyant un miroir en face de l'armoire de sa chambre d'enfant, un miroir qui refléta étrangement son double maléfique lui tourner le dos pour disparaître dans une brume noire.

-Regina, je crois savoir comment on peut sortir d'ici. Appela la blonde.

Elle posa sa main sur le miroir qui se transforma en liquide un instant laissant la même main réapparaître de l'autre côté du miroir. Dark Swan apparut dans l'appartement des Charmings, devant Ruby, Belle et Elsa. Cette dernière, ayant vu apparaître Emma plus tôt que les autres essayant de luté contre elle, sans grands effets. A peine retournée, que la louve se prit un coup sur la tête. Elle s'écroula inconsciente devant le regard surpris d'Elsa et affolé de Belle.

-**Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu va nous suivre aussi.** Ricana Emma, de sa voix glaciale, en direction de Belle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de toucher le couple qu'elles disparurent toutes dans une brume noire. Elsa ne put rien pour arrêter la blonde, elle avait déjà filler. Arriver dans son manoir, dans sa cave plus précisément, elle fit apparaître son miroir. Elle savait que les deux femmes avaient trouver le miroir dans les limbes puisque c'était elle-même qui l'avait fait apparaître. Elle activa son pouvoir d'un coup de poignet, souriant sadiquement au personnes qui l'as regardaient.

-**Que va tu faire, Dark One ?** Demanda Regina, toujours aussi sûr d'elle.

Emma ne répondit pas, sourit sadiquement, et fit apparaître la louve enchaîné au mur de sa cave, inconsciente ainsi que Belle, dans la même position que Ruby mais à l'opposée d'elle.

-**Je veux jouer un peu avec mes animaux de compagnies et vous, mes chères amies, vous allez regarder.** Répliqua Emma d'une voix glaciale, signe qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

D'un mouvement de poignet, elle réveilla les deux jeunes femmes qui se débattirent en voyant l'autre en péril. Ruby, malgré sa force de louve, ne put se déchaîner.

-**Ne tente pas ma chère, ces chaînes ont retenus le grand Fenerir, loup nordique de la mythologie. Il faisait dix mètres de haut. Alor une pauvre louve comme toi ne peut se libérer de ces chaînes.** Ricana Emma.

La Dark One fit apparaître un pistolet dans sa main avec sa magie, puis tira dans le genou de la louve, faisant hurler de douleur celle-ci. Belle se débattit encore plus sous la douleur de voir son amour dans un état pareil. Dark Swan retira dans une partie du cœur d'une des femmes, mais cette fois-ci se fut dans le bras de Belle pourtant, Ruby hurla également à l'impact et on put voir un trou et du sang couler de son bras. Dark Swan se retourna vers le miroir, un sourire enfantin sur le visage.

-**Elle a relié Belle à Ruby.** Constata Regina, la haine dans les yeux.

-**Je vous avez dit que je voulais m'amuser.** Ricana la blonde, dans un regard fou.

_**Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez pensées de ce chapitre ? J'attends vos Reviews ;-) **_

_**Je vous préviens juste que le prochain chapitre sera M pour le langage cru et les scènes de tortures violentes. Alors si vous êtes sensibles et que vous adorez Ruby et Belle.. Désolé mais ne lisez pas la deuxième partie du prochain chapitre ( les scènes seront mis en italiques pour que vous repériez ) sinon vous allez VRAIMENT me détesté ! Je dis ça surtoût pour ma chérie qui est en kiffe sur Ruby xD Je vous informes également que dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura de nouveau l'apparition de Maleficent et bien sûr le début de l'entente entre Lily et Zelena ;-) **_

_**Kissous et n'oubliez pas les Reviews ! ;-)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : **Rien de m'appartient !

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello EveryBody ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 21 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira même si je sais que certain/certaine vont me tapé dessus xD Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas ! ;-)

**Pour répondre : **

Spooky358 : J'avoue que c'était une incohérence. Incohérence que j'ai corriger grâce à ce chapitre ;-) Merci de l'avoir repéré et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :-)

**ATTENTION A LIRE ! Ce message est destiné aux personnes sensible. Ne lisez pas le Flash back si vous êtes jeunes ou si vous êtes sensibles au scène de torture physique et psychologique. **

**Chapitre 21 : Secret !**

Les deux jeunes femmes apparurent dans l'ancienne maison de Rumpel. Zelena lâcha la brune surprise d'avoir réussit à utiliser ces pouvoirs. Lily sourit en constatant la surprise dans les yeux de la rousse.

-**C'est le Dark Heart.** Confia Lily, s'installant sur le canapé.

-**C'est quoi ça ?** Demanda Zelena, arquant un sourcil.

-**Une magie très puissante que seules quelques personnes peuvent utiliser. Quelques personnes issus d'une même ligné qui n'ont aucune idée de l'étendue de leur puissance.** Expliqua la brune, allumant le feu de cheminée en face d'elle d'un mouvement de main.

-**Tu veut dire que..**

-**Oui, notre lignée possèdent cette magie très puissante.** Annonça une voix grave derrière la rousse.

Zelena écarquilla les yeux sans même se retourner, sachant de qui provenait cette voix.

\- **Cora.** Dit simplement la rousse, se retournant doucement.

-**Et bien, ma chère enfant, on dirait que tu vient d'apercevoir un fantôme.** Ricana la sorcière âgée, s'avançant vers sa première fille.

-**Comment est-ce possible ? Snow White t'as tuer ! Regina l'as vu !** S'exclama Zelena, ne comprenant vraiment plus rien.

-**La magie du Dark Heart, ma chérie. La magie du Dark Heart.** Ricana Cora.** La où Regina a échoué à me donner ce que je veux, à savoir une place dans la royauté, j'espère que ma première fille, si puissante et belle, m'apporte la puissance.** Reprenant la sorcière, redevenue très sérieuse, sachant comment amadoué sa fille.

-**Que je t'apporte la puissance ? Tu n'est pas assez puissante ? Tu connaissait même le secret de notre famille alors que tu manipulé ma chère sœur ! Tu n'est qu'une manipulatrice, Mère !** Cria Zelena, en fureur contre sa mère malgré elle.

Cora observa sa fille avec un large sourire, se tournant vers Lily ensuite. La sorcière leva sa main en direction de la jeune femme, refermant le poing. La jeune brune sentit sa gorge se serré de plus en plus sous la magie que lui imposé la sorcière. Cora tourna son regard sur sa fille.

-**Tu est prête à m'aider ou je dois faire don de ma puissance pour te décidé ? Après avoir perdue ton enfant, tu veut perdre cette jeune femme ?** Demanda Cora, resserrant son emprise sur Lily.

-**Que pense-tu que cela me fera si tu tue la dragonne ? Je n'est pas d'attache ici, tu le sait très bien.** Annonça Zelena, sérieuse, surveillant l'état dans lequel était Lily.

**-Des paroles, des paroles et toujours des paroles ! Tu croit que je ne ressens pas les sentiments de ton cœur, Zelena ? Je suis ta mère et donc, je peux ressentir tes sentiments pour cette jeune femme. Même si tu croit, non, même si tu est persuadé que ce ne sont que des sentiments contradictoires, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Le fait que ton cœur s'emballe et que tu surveille depuis toute à l'heure l'état de Lily prouve que tu n'est pas aussi indifférente même ayant récupéré tes pouvoirs. Expliquant Cora, resserrant de plus en plus son étreinte. Mais si tu veut que je te prouve que j'ai raison, je peux très bien..** Dit-elle, le poing presque fermé, la dragonne au sol. **La tuer devant toi comme j'ai fais avec Regina.** Ricana la sorcière, alors qu'elle allait refermé son point et donc tuer la brune.

Soudain, elle se fit projetée contre le mur d'en face par une puissance magique élevée. Elle se releva et vit, avec surprise mais aussi terreur, la puissance magique débordant de sa première fille. Sous l'inquiétude de voir la vie de Lily s'éteindre, Zelena avait éveillé son ultime pouvoir, le pouvoir que toutes sorcières de sa ligné possèdent.

-**Le Dark Heart.** Murmurèrent Lily et Cora en même temps, l'une en toussant bruyamment et l'autre en se relevant du sol.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Toujours dans les limbes, Emma avait le regard perdue sur le miroir qui venait d'éteindre l'image de la Dark One. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les arrêté. Regina, elle, encore sous le choc ne bougeait pas, se demandant si ce qui venait de se passer était réel. Est-ce-que la Dark One avait vraiment fait ça ?

_~ Flash Back ~ _

Les deux femmes étaient en train d'observé la Dark One après que celle-ci avait décidé de jouer avec Ruby et Belle. Emma s'approcha de plus en plus du miroir, menaçante.

-**écoute moi bien, espèce de folle dégénéré ! Tu touche à un cheveux de Ruby ou de Belle et je te tue ! Ne croit pas que cet endroit m'arrêtera. Ne croit pas que Regina m'arrêtera. PERSONNE ne m'arrêtera !** Menaça la blonde avec une fougue que personne ne lui connaissait.

-**Tu me tuera ? Moi ?! Le Dark One ?! Alors, Sauveuse, on sait toutes les deux que tu ne pourra jamais me vaincre et encore moins me tuer.** Ricana la blonde dans le miroir, s'approchant de la louve. **Mais, je veux bien voir cela.** Annonça-t-elle, défiant la blonde, coupant le bras de la louve.

Emma allait s'attaquer au miroir quand Regina l'attrapa par le bras, la retenant, sous les grognements de douleur de Ruby. La Dark One sourit sadiquement, enfonçant complétement son couteau dans le flan de la brune. Ruby hurla puis vint le tour de Belle. La blonde tourna le couteau de façon à faire plus de mal au couple sous le regard haineux et douloureux d'Emma.

-**Arrêtes !** Supplia la Sauveuse, toucher par la souffrance de ces amies.

-**Je croyais que tu voulais me tuer, Sauveuse. Des paroles et toujours des paroles, pas d'action. C'est bien dommage pour elles.** Rigola la Dark One, enlevant d'un coup sec le couteau.

Le sang sortit de la plaie dans une giclé qui dégoûta les deux jeunes femmes. Regina, même après tout ce qu'elle avait fait en tant qu'Evil Queen, ne supportait pas ce genre de torture. Encore plus si cela atteignait Emma.

-**Ce n'est pas elle qui te tuera, Dark One ! Mais moi !** Cria Regina, sous la colère de voir sa belle autant souffrir devant ce spectacle.

-**A tient ! Une menace un peu plus juste et possible que celle de la Sauveuse ! J'adore !** Ricana la blonde dans le miroir.

Dark Swan eut un sourire sadique, posa le couteau ensanglanté sur un plateau d'argent. Elle prit un pistolet, mit quatre balles dans le chargeur, visa la louve et tira une balle dans la côte droite et une autre dans la cuisse gauche. Ruby hurla de nouveau, ne pouvant rien faire pour s'empêcher de donner cette joie à la Dark One. Belle ne hurla pas par contre, ce qui tilta dans la tête de la louve. Soudain, ces blessures l'as brulèrent de l'intérieur et elle comprit.

-**Balle d'argent.** Précisa la blonde, prenant un sourire de folle furieuse. **Tu doit te souvenir que j'ai mis quatre balle, louve. Tu sait à qui sont destiné les deux autres.** Ricana Dark Swan, se tournant vers Belle.

Sans que les trois autres femmes ne puissent bouger le petit doigt, la blonde tira sur Belle. Une balle se logea dans son épaule gauche tandis que la dernière se logea tout près de son cœur. La brune gémit de douleur, incapable de crier, et perdit de plus en plus de sang sous le regard appeuré de la louve, haineux d'Emma et colérique de Regina. Quand Belle tomba dans l'inconscient, le pouvoir d'Emma explosa, se faisant ressentir dans le monde réel. La Dark Swan en fut surprise, de même pour Ruby. La blonde s'approcha du miroir.

-**Tes pouvoirs. Comment ?!** Dit-elle avant d'éteindre le miroir avec sa magie.

_~ Présent ~ _

Oui, la Dark One avait vraiment fait ça. Belle était inconsciente, à l'article de la mort tandis que Ruby était pas mal amoché. Mais celle qui l'inquiéter était Emma et son explosion de pouvoir. Comment la jeune femme blonde avait fait pour que son pouvoir s'active dans les limbes ? Seule dimension qui retenait leurs pouvoirs. Elle observa la blonde et vit avec stupéfaction et horreur des méches noires s'imprimaient dans ces cheveux.

-**Emma, tes cheveux.** Dit-elle seulement, sous le choc.

-**Je sais.** Répliqua simplement Emma, se tournant vers Regina, un sourire désolé sur le visage.

Regina vit alors deux yeux habituellement bleus devenir noirs. Elle comprit alors ce qui se passer. Elle vit un sourire désolé sur le visage de sa belle.

-**Non, Emma, ne me dit pas..** Dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

-**Je suis désolé Regina. Je vais te sortir d'ici mais.. Je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi.** Révéla la blonde, les larmes aux yeux. **Souvient toi que je t'aime et que je serais toujours avec toi. Toujours.** Finit la Sauveuse, déposant ces lèvres sur celles de Regina pour une dernière fois.

Une fois le baiser cassé, Emma intensifia ces pouvoirs de telle façon que Regina pouvait ressentir tout son pouvoir maléfique absorber la lumière de la Sauveuse. Elle observait son seul véritable amour se sacrifié pour l'as sauver des limbes. Son pouvoir explosa d'un coup, emportant les limbes, déchirant le voile entre les deux mondes.

-**Je t'aime, Regina.** Entendit la reine juste avant de s'endormir, les yeux pleins de larmes.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Elsa entra en trombes dans la chambre où était Regina et Emma, ayant ressentit une puissance magique explosé d'un coup. Quand elle fut dans la chambre, elle écarquilla les yeux, Emma n'était plus là. Elle observa Regina qui ouvrit les yeux pour se redresser. Elle observa tout autour d'elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait pas Emma. Ces larmes coulèrent alors sur ces joues quand Elsa lui posa une question.

-**Regina, où est passé Emma ? Que lui est-il arriver ?**

-**Elle s'est sacrifié pour détruire les limbes. Elle est partie.** Murmura la reine, sous le choc.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux puis son regard intervertie entre la brune et la place où elle avait déposé Emma. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, elle avait eu une boule dans l'estomac un peu avant que Regina ne se réveille. Voyant la brune dans un tel état, elle comprit qu'elle ne reverrait plus Emma comme elle l'avait connue. Des larmes noyèrent ces yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les empêchés.

_**Voilà ! Alors qu'en avait vous pensé ? Dites moi tout dans les Reviews ;-) **_

_**Bisous ! :-D**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello tout le monde ! Le chapitre 22 tant attendu ( trois mois toutes mes excuses ) est enfin en ligne et tout ce que j'ai à dire est qu'il y a pas mal d'élément ;-) Je vous laisse lire et je vous apprend qu'il y aura un chapitre toute les deux semaines sauf si j'ai le temps pour un par semaine. Nous verrons bien. Enjoy !

**Chapitre 22 : Noirceur !**

Quelques heures étaient passées depuis le réveil de Regina, heures pendant lesquelles elle ne cesse de penser à Emma et à son sacrifice. Cela lui laissa comme un air de déjà vu, un mauvais goût en arrière-bouche. Emma s'était déjà sacrifié pour la sauvé des ténèbres du Dark One une première fois dans cette rue. Puis, maintenant dans les limbes. Elle se sentait très mal depuis la disparition du côté sauveuse de la blonde. Elle ressentait tellement d'émotions en elle. Tellement de haine et de colère. Tellement de culpabilité et de tension. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne mais elle voyait Rumple devant ces yeux. Rumple qui était mort. Pourtant, il était bien là.

-**Je suis l'essence même du mal qui t'habite, Regina.** Souffla-t-il, gaiement. **Tu ressens de nouveau cette froideur, cette magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas la laissez-te consumer comme avant ?** **Redevient l'Evil Queen.** Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

-**Je ne retomberais jamais dans les ténèbres. Jamais ! Emma a tout sacrifié pour que je revienne des limbes. Je ne vais pas te laisser tout gâché.** Murmura-t-elle, fixant la porte de la chambre.

-**Comme tu veut, dearie. Mais fait moi confiance, tu retomberas dans les ténèbres d'une façon ou d'une autre.** Ricana-t-il, suivant la brune des yeux qui venait de sortir de la chambre.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

Zelena regardait le feu de cheminée. Se remémorant sa dispute avec sa mère. Elle voulait se servir d'elle pour éveiller le pouvoir du Dark heart. Avoir manipulé Regina ne lui suffisait pas. Il fallait aussi qu'elle manipule sa fille aînée. Entre la perte de son enfant et ces sentiments pour sa sœur, elle avait perdu toute raison de rester parmi les héros.

-**Suis-je condamnée à ne pas être heureuse ? À vivre une existence de méchante ?** Murmura la rousse, observant le feu de cheminée.

On pouvait voir le reflet des flammes danser dans ces yeux bleus. Un rouge orangé qui contrasté bien avec le bleu océan de ces yeux.

-**Je sais ce que tu ressens, Zelena.** S'éleva la voix de Lily.

La dragonne s'assied sur l'accoudoir du canapé, regardant le roux des cheveux de Zelena, flamboyant grâce à la lumière des flammes.

-**Tu as perdu toi aussi ton enfant ?** Demande froidement la rousse.

Lily ne répondit pas. Non elle ne savait pas ce que ressentait Zelena. Mais elle voulait l'aider. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Le comportement constamment sur la défensive de la rousse ne l'aidez pas. Au contraire. Lily en avait marre de se faire traiter de la sorte par la sorcière. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. Une confrontation directe lui arracherait sa vie.

-**Tu es perdue. Je comprends. Tu as l'impression de n'être vouée qu'à la noirceur. C'est faux, Zelena. Tu as la plus puissante des magies en toi. À toi de savoir ce que tu veut en faire. Détruire ou au contraire, créée.** Répliqua la brune, laissant la rousse de nouveau seule.

Les paroles de Lily l'avaient marquée. Elle avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas se morfondre comme cela. Elle devait choisir elle-même son destin, sa voie. Elle détourna le regard des flammes un instant, suivant la brune du regard. Une fois la dragonne disparut de son champ de vision, elle regardait ses mains, devant elle. Sans même se contrôler, ou essayer, sa magie se manifesta. Douce pour commencer devenant de plus en plus intense et puissante. Ressentant un pouvoir incroyable, elle ferma les mains faisant mourir la dernière parcelle de magie dans celles-ci. Elle ne contrôlait pas cette magie. Pourtant, elle ressentait que ce n'était pas de la magie noire, mais bel et bien de la magie blanche. Elle sourit un moment, toujours en observant les flammes, ne se doutant pas que Lily l'observait également avec un petit sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

Quand Ruby se réveilla, elle était dans son appartement. Elle se releva d'un coup, cherchant des yeux Belle. Elle l'a trouvé, effondré à terre, à demi consciente. Une odeur se dégageait du corps de la petite brune, une odeur métallique. Du sang. À cette constatation, la louve se précipita sur Belle. À peine l'avait-elle retourner sur le dos qu'un haut de cœur la prit. Le corps de Belle était perforé de deux entrées par des balles. Alors tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Emma avait bien fait ça. Quand elle comprit ce fait, elle ne put empêcher ces instincts de loup prendre le dessus. Ces yeux devinrent dorés. Elle prit Belle dans ces bras et aider de son agilité la conduisit à l'hôpital. Sur le chemin, la bibliothécaire s'était réveillé pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes où elle pouvait observer la louve et elle put voir ces yeux dorés. Nullement effrayée par les instincts de loup de son amie, elle resserra son étreinte autour du cou de la brune, gémissant de douleur suite à ces blessures avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. Arriver à destination, le docteur Wall entendit la voix de son amie. Il se précipita sur elle et vit avec stupéfaction les blessures par balle de la petite brune.

-**Infirmière ! J'ai besoin d'un brancard et de sang, de beaucoup de sang !** Ordonna-t-il à l'infirmière la plus proche.

Dans la minute qui suivts, la louve déposa Belle sur le brancard. Celle-ci se réveilla brutalement sous le choc. Ruby pouvait voir de l'inquiétude et de la frayeur dans ces yeux. Elle s'approcha de celle qu'elle aimait.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, Belle. Tu vas t'en sortir.** Murmura la louve à son oreille.

-**Nous devons y aller sinon il sera trop tard.** Informa le docteur.

Ruby accepta d'un signe de tête et après avoir embrassé Belle comme si elle n'allait plus l'a revoir, elle laissa le docteur et son équipe prendre en charge la bibliothécaire. La louve se prit la tête entre ses mains, toujours debout, regardant le brancard emmener sa brune. Une fois qu'elle ne le vit plus, ces yeux prirent une teinte dorée, preuve du loup en elle. Elle sortit le plus vite possible de l'hôpital, se rendant dans l'appartement des Charming. Elle entra avec fracas dans l'habitacle.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ **

-L**a sauveuse n'est plus.** Sourit le Dark One.

D'un coup, on pouvait voir le pouvoirsdu ténébreux se relâchait en dehors de son enveloppe charnelle, se propageant sur toute la personne de la blonde. Celle-ci avait un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, un sourire carnassier. Petit à petit, l'essence du Dark One se transforma en brume Bordeaux. Dévoilant, un à un, les marbres du corps de la blonde, changer. Son physique resta le même malgré le jean noir serré à son corps et une chemise bordeaux à moitié transparente laissant apercevoir un sous-vêtement bleu marine. Ses mains étaient un peu plus fines que d'habitude, ces ongles avaient poussé et été doté de vernis à ongle rouge sang. Mais ce qui marqua le plus ce changement fut la couleur de ces cheveux ainsi que de ces yeux. En effet, ces yeux d'un naturel bleus avaient laissé leur place à une couleur se rapprochant du pourpre ou bien du Bordeaux. Ces cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs et fins, des mèches noires avaient pris place dans le blond terne d'Emma. Elle n'était plus Emma Swan mais bel et bien la réincarnation du Dark One. Avec ce sourire à la fois sadique et mesquin, elle donnait vraiment froid dans le dos. Elle s'approcha du miroir sur le mur et s'observa avec admiration. Elle rigolait même à un moment. Rire dénoué d'amusement. Un simple rire de malade. De psychopathe. Un bruit se fit entendre dans le miroir, puis un autre et encore un autre. Le Dark One rigolait devant ce spectacle, rire qui s'accentua en un rire moqueur en voyant l'ancienne Emma dans son miroir.

-**Tu vas me rendre mon corps ! Pourriture !** Cria la blonde, frappant de toutes ses forces contre la glace.

-**Voyons, je suis toi et tu es moi, Emma. Nous ne faisons qu'un à présent.** Sourit la ténébreuse, passant une main dans ces cheveux, jouant avec une mèche noire.

-**Regina trouvera un moyen de me délivrer. Ou de te tuer. Peut m'importe.** Cracha Emma, dont les yeux étaient obscurcis par la haine.

-**Il faudrait déjà qu'elle se débarrasse de ses propres démons. Objecta la Dark One. Personne ne pourra te venir en aide, Emma.** Conclut la part d'ombre, quittant la maison, laissant Emma dans un désespoir total.

**SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ SQ**

-**Alors si je comprends bien, tu es revenu depuis qu'Elsa est apparu à StoryBrooke ?** Questionna Zelena, observant sa mère.

Elle voulait mettre toute cette histoire au clair mais aussi piéger sa mère. Cora et Lily occupaient le canapé devant la cheminée tandis que Zelena était debout, adossé, à celle-ci.

-**En effet.** Répondit Cora, regardant sa fille.

-**Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu avant ?** Demanda Zelena, tournant le dos à sa mère et à la dragonne, observant le feu.

-**Après que Regina m'est enterrée à côté de son père, je me suis réveillé. J'ai dû user de toute ma magie pour sortir du caveau de ta sœur. Bien sûr, elle a ressenti mon pouvoir. Elle s'est téléporté de suite et donc, je me suis caché dans la forêt. J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs quand la reine des neiges a scellé la ville.** Raconta Cora, avec un petit sourire.

-**Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir.** Répéta Zelena, son regard toujours rivé sur les flammes de la cheminée. Cachant un certain sourire.

-**Non, plus aucun.** Affirma Lily, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ces lèvres fines.

-**J'ai compris. Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais le pouvoir. Tu ne veut pas le pouvoir pour être plus forte mais pour le récupérer.** Ricana Zelena, se retournant pour faire face à sa génitrice.

Cora regarda d'un œil noir sa fille. La rousse n'était pas idiote ou dépourvue de stratégie comme sa plus jeune sœur. Elle était intelligente, calculatrice, manipulatrice, sadique. Elle était fière de sa première fille. Fière de la jeune femme forte et puissante qu'elle était devenu sans avoir connu l'amour ou la famille. Les lèvres de Cora se fendirent en un sourire peu commun, le sourire d'une mère fière de sa fille. La Wicked Witch en fut déstabilisée mais ne le montra pas. En quelques secondes, elle aurait juré voir une mère et non une manipulatrice. Oui pendant quelques secondes. Après, elle redevint une mère abusive.

-**Oui et alors ? Je n'ai jamais caché à Regina que je me servais d'elle pour le pouvoir. Pourquoi est-ce-que je cacherais à ma première fille que je me sers d'elle pour récupérer ce que j'avais ?** Ricana Cora, direct et franche.

-**Tu n'as pas perdu de ton caractère avec la mort à ce que je vois. Détrompe-toi, je ne marcherais pas comme Regina. Je fais cavalière seule.** Annonça Zelena, croisant les bras en observant sa génitrice.

-**Ah bon ? Cavalière seule ? Donc le dragon est là pour quoi ?** Demanda la plus vieille en désignant la plus jeune d'un mouvement de menton. **Ton petit animal de compagnie ?** Susurra-t-elle, moqueuse.

Lily serra ces poings posés sur ces genoux à l'entente du surnom que lui avait donné cette mégère. Elle voulait se contrôler et ne rien laisser paraître devant elle. Zelena ressentit son pouvoir pourtant. Elle posa ces yeux sur la plus jeune d'entre elles. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on insulte de la sorte la dragonne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle allait agir comme cela. Avant même que Cora ou Lily ne réagissent, Zelena plaqua sa mère sur le mur derrière le canapé. Plus la poigne de la rousse se refermait et plus Cora manquait d'air. Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place, adossé à la cheminée, et arborait un sourire satisfait.

-**La femme que vous venez d'insulter, Mère, est mon amie. Je ne laisserais personne l'as salir ou même lui manquer de respect.** Répliqua Zelena d'une fois base.

La rousse relâcha son emprise sur la plus âgée avant qu'elle ne la fasse disparaître dans une brume verte.

-**Où l'a tu emmener ?** Demanda Lily, se levant du canapé.

-**Dans le caveau de Regina. C'est son problème à présent.** Dit-elle simplement en regardant Lily droit dans les yeux.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent pendant un long moment. Avant que Lily ne fasse un pas en avant, puis un autre. Finissant par se retrouver devant la grande rousse. La plus petite sourit avant de déposer légèrement ces lèvres sur celle de Zelena. Cela dura quelques secondes avant que Lily ne décolle ces lèvres. Avec un petit sourire, elle dépassa la sorcière afin de regagner sa chambre.

-**Merci, Zelena.** Entendit la plus grande avant d'entendre la porte de la chambre se fermer.

La rousse resta planté au beau milieu de la pièce, posant les doigts sur ces lèvres. N'osant croire que Lily venait de l'embrasser pendant quelques secondes.

_**Voilà ! Reviews please ? :-D Je vous dis à dans deux semaines ;-)**_

_**Bisous bisous ! **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello ! Le chapitre 23 de cette fiction est là ! Je pense qu'elle n'aura pas plus de 30 voir 35 chapitres. Je vois que j'ai perdue beaucoup de lecteur et sa sert à rien que je fasse une suite si personne ou très peu de personne lisent.. Donc, je pense qu'après Dark Heart, je continerais mais pour moi et je le présenterai à un éditeur en changeant quelques trucs. Je verrais en fonction des lecteurs que j'ai à la fin de cette fiction. Bon, je vous laisse lire !

**Chapitre 23 : Lumière. **

Cora réapparut dans le caveau qu'elle avait quitté quelques mois auparavant. Elle souffla d'énervement puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Posant sa main sur la poignée, elle fut projetée en arrière par un voile vert. La sorcière se releva, dépoussiérant sa tenue avec ses mains. Elle observa le voile qui brillait devant elle. Zelena ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte le caveau. N'ayant plus aucun pouvoir, elle soupira de résignation, décidant d'attendre qu'une de ces filles, voir peut être les deux, vienne à sa rencontre. Elle fit alors le tour du caveau, s'attardant dans le dressing de la brune, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'obscurité, quand elle tomba sur une porte ancienne. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de l'ouvrir et de pénétrer dans un couloir sombre. Elle marcha pendant encore quelques minutes, se retrouvant devant un autre porte. La même que la précédente. Elle tourna alors la poignée.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle fut déstabilisée en apercevant des matériaux et tables de tortures fraîchement utilisés. Elle fit alors le tour de la salle avant de trouver un miroir. La réplique exacte du miroir qui était dans le caveau de Regina. Elle le toucha avec précaution. À peine avait-elle mis les doigts dessus qu'une brume blanche apparut à l'intérieur suivie du reflet de la Sauveuse. La blonde regarda Cora d'un air nonchalant.

_**\- Oh super je suis maudite !**_ retentit la voix d'Emma à travers le miroir. _**Au lieu de tomber sur Regina ou ma garce de double , c'est Cora qui me retrouve,**_ pesta la Sauveuse, claquant sa langue contre son palais en guise d'agacement.

Un certain moment passa sans que les deux femmes ne parlent. Cora était calme et surprise. Si bien que ce fut Emma qui rompit le silence, les yeux écarquillés, se rendant compte de quelque chose.

_**\- Non mais attend ! Tu ne peux pas être là ! Snow t'as tuée, **_concéda la jeune blonde, le regard curieux._** Je deviens folle. Oui voilà c'est ça l'explication,**_ se morfondit la Sauveuse.

_**\- Je suis bien Cora,**__** idiote**__**. Ta mère m'as tuée mais j'ai pu revenir. Je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs,**_ soupira la vieille femme, observant le miroir.

_**\- Comment tu as atterri ici ? Nous sommes dans le manoir du Dark One,**_ questionna Emma, méfiante.

_**\- Non tu te trompes. Nous sommes dans le caveau de Regina. Enfin, je crois,**_ frissonna Cora en sentant une brise gelée.

_**\- Comment c'est possible ça ?! Regina avait une telle pièce ?**_ demanda la blonde doucement, baissant la tête.

_**\- Je ne sais pas. Non je ne crois pas. La torture n'était pas son point fort. Enfin la torture physique. Ce n'est pas à Regina ce matériel. C'est au Dark One,**_ rassura la vieille femme, continuant d'inspecter le miroir.

Emma ne répliqua que par un signe de tête. Elle observa Cora et il lui semblait que la vieille femme avait changé. Peut-être que le fait qu'elle soit morte en portant son cœur en était la cause.

_**\- Vous avez votre cœur Cora, **_affirma Emma, regardant dans les yeux de la femme.

La sorcière ne répondit que par un sourire en coin. On ne pouvait rien cacher à la Sauveuse. Celle-ci comprit que oui. Elle sourit à son tour, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas une menace pour Regina. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers celle-ci. Maintenant que le Dark One l'avait emprisonnée, la magie qu'elle avait mise en elle sans vraiment le faire exprès devait sans doute la hanter. Elle se sentit coupable de faire souffrir la brune. Sa brune. Elle redoutait le fait que Regina redevienne l'Evil Queen.

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas pour Regina. Elle est forte, elle réussira à résister à la noirceur de son cœur. Elle l'a fait quand Snow m'as assassinée,**_ fit la rousse, regardant le reflet d'Emma. _**Tu es là maintenant alors **__**elle ira bien**__**, **_sourit Cora.

La blonde n'avait jamais vu la vieille femme aussi gentille. Le fait d'avoir son cœur faisait d'elle une femme normale et non pas une manipulatrice.

_**\- Je vais essayer d'attirer l'attention d'une de mes filles. Je n'ai plus de pouvoir. Je ne peux rien faire pour te libérer, Emma,**_ dit-elle, d'un air désolé.

_**\- Attendez**__** Cora !**_ cria le reflet, faisant s'arrêter et se retourner la femme._** Je vais essayer d'avertir Zelena ou Lily. Elles sont dans l'ancien manoir de Rumple. J'ai pu constater que les miroirs autour de la maison de mon double sont reliés entre eux. Elle a eu la bonne idée d'installer sa baraque dans le secteur du caveau, **_sourit Emma en se concentrant.

Même en n'ayant plus de pouvoir, Cora ressentit celui d'Emma tellement il était puissant. Même sans les pouvoirs du Dark One en elle, Emma restait la sauveuse. Elle se concentra pour apparaître dans un des miroirs du manoir où résidaient les deux femmes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle avait réussi. Elle cria à travers sa prison pour qu'une d'elles l'entende. Lily débarqua dans le salon, suivie de Zelena. Les deux femmes froncèrent des sourcils en se regardant.

_**\- Oh les filles je suis là !**_ essaya Emma, voyant que les deux femmes ne la trouvaient pas. _**C'est pas possible ! Vous êtes pas blondes pourtant ! ZELENA ! LILY !**_ hurla-t-elle cette fois-ci.

Toujours aucune réaction de la part des deux femmes. Emma perdait patience. Elle grogna de mécontentement.

_**\- Putain ! Oh pimbêche cinglée et bébé dragon ! Je suis dans le miroir derrière vous espèces de blondes ! **_s'énerva la Sauveuse.

Les deux concernées sursautèrent. Lily fut la première à découvrir le reflet de son amie dans leur miroir de salon. Elle tapa l'épaule de la rousse, sans pour autant quitter des yeux le miroir. Zelena tourna alors son regard dans la même direction que Lily. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la blonde.

_**\- C'est moi que tu traite de pimbêche ?**_ dit Zelena, les yeux sombres et menaçant.

_**\- Vous vouliez pas vous retourner. Il fallait que j'agisse et avoue qu'en se moment, tu est une pimbêche, 'Lena,**_ s'excusa Emma. Enfin à sa manière.

_**\- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le miroir, Emma ?**_ demanda Zelena après un moment, s'approchant du reflet

_**\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ta mère est avec moi. Venez toute suite, il n'y a que toi qui puisses me sauver de ce miroir !**_ s'exclama la blonde en disparaissant.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent de nouveau à la disparition du reflet d'Emma. La rousse posa sa main sur le bras de la brune et elle les conduisit dans le caveau de sa jeune sœur.

~ ~ ~ **Swan Queen** ~ ~ ~

Regina s'arrêta dans le salon en voyant la louve entrer dans l'appartement. Ses yeux étaient dorés et elle semblait en colère. Son regard fut attiré par celui de Regina. Elsa, témoin de la scène, se tourna vers la porte pour voir Ruby. Elle fronça alors les sourcils.

_**\- Ruby ? Que s'est-il passé ?**_ demanda la blonde, constatant le sang sur le chemisier de la louve.

_**\- Belle est à l'hôpital. Le Dark One nous a capturées et torturées. Je ne sais pas comment on s'en est sorties. Belle va peut-être y rester. Elle est gravement blessée**_, murmura Ruby, froidement.

_**\- C'est impossible ! Emma n'aurait jamais fai**__**t**__** ça ! Vous êtes comme des sœurs pour elle !**_ s'exclama la sorcière de glace, sous le choc.

_**\- Emma peut-être pas mais la Dark One si, **_murmura Regina, faiblement. _**C'est la vraie Emma qui vous a sauvée,**_ lui avoua la brune, prenant place autour du bar de la cuisine.

_**\- Ce n'était pas un rêve alors. Vous étiez bien présentes, toi et Emma,**_ répliqua la louve, observant l'ancienne Reine.

Regina ne répondit que par un signe de tête. Elle avait la gorge nouée et ses yeux la piquaient à la simple pensée du sacrifice de la blonde. À cause de sa colère et de sa haine, elle avait succombé aux ténèbres. Elle l'avait laissée toute seule avec ses démons.

Elle voyait depuis tout à l'heure Rumple assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Cela avait le don d'agacer Regina, si bien qu'elle ne sentit pas sa magie lui échapper.

~ ~ ~ **Swan Queen** ~ ~ ~

Zelena réapparut avec Lily dans le caveau. Elles regardèrent autour d'elles avant que la rousse ne voie une porte entre ouverte au fond du dressing de sa sœur. Elle montra la direction à la dragonne et elles s'enfoncèrent dans un couloir sombre. La porte se referma dans un claquement sinistre, faisant sursauter Lily qui s'agrippa à Zelena. La rousse sourit mais ne dit rien pour ne pas mettre la brune mal à l'aise. Elle trouvait sa réaction adorable.

Attendez.. Adorable ? Elles n'avaient pas reparlé du baiser échangé. Même si Zelena l'aurait voulu. Elle devait savoir ce que la dragonne ressentait pour elle et vice-versa.

_**\- On n'a pas encore parlé du baiser,**_ dirent-elles en même temps.

Elles s'arrêtèrent d'un même mouvement puis rigolèrent, laissant s'échapper toute la tension. Elles se regardèrent intensément avant que Lily ne prenne la parole.

_**\- Pour moi, c'est tout à fait clair. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on tienne à toi, Zelena. **_

_**\- Pourtant pour moi, c'est le cas et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à t'aimer. Malgré ce qu'a fait Regina, elle n'était pas elle-même. Au lieu de lui en vouloir et de retomber dans tes démons, pardonne-lui, aide-la avec ses propres démons. Tu es sa grande sœur, tu dois l'aider et la protéger. **_

_**\- Comme ça vos blessures se refermeront. Déploie toute ta haine contre le Dark One. Pas ta sœur. Elle n'y est pour rien,**_ expliqua Lily, prenant les mains de la rousse dans les siennes.

La brune venait de mettre des mots sur ce que la Wicked Witch ressentait. Évidement qu'elle savait que Regina n'était pas responsable de la perte de son enfant. Elle avait la magie du Dark Heart avec elle. Elle pourrait reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Une vie heureuse avec sa famille.

Elle se devait d'aider sa sœur, elle le savait. Elle sourit donc à Lily en guise de remerciement. Elle venait enfin de trouver la paix. Cette constatation fit réveiller les pouvoirs qu'elle avait en elle depuis le début. Elle ne contrôlait pas encore le Dark Heart mais maintenant, elle se sentait prête à le faire. Les paroles de la brune lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'elle ressentait non seulement envers sa sœur mais aussi envers Lily.

C'est alors naturellement qu'elle se pencha vers la dragonne pour prendre les lèvres de celle-ci avec les siennes. Elles sourirent dans leur échange pendant que Lily encercla les épaules de la rousse et que celle-ci fit approcher encore plus la dragonne de son corps. Mais un étrange pouvoir venant de la ville mit fin à leur baiser. Elles se regardèrent, étonnées d'un tel pouvoir.

_**\- Regina,**_ murmura la rousse, regardant dans le lointain.

_**\- Vas-y. Je m'occupe d'Emma, **_informa Lily, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la rousse.

Zelena sourit, embrassa de nouveau la brune avant de disparaître dans un nuage vert. Lily se dirigea alors vers le couloir, un sourire aux lèvres. Après quelques minutes de marche et de sursauts, il faut savoir que la dragonne avait assez peur des endroits sombres), elle arriva devant une grande porte semblable à la première. Elle l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce où elle aperçut Cora et le miroir. Elle essaya de faire abstraction du matériel de torture tout autour d'elle tout en se dirigeant vers la femme.

_**Voilà ! Alors ? Dites moi tout en Reviews et aussi si vous voulez une suite quand elle sera finit. **_

_**Bisous Bisous !**_


End file.
